The Beauty and the Beast Effect
by snowtigress-27
Summary: The story's about what happens when Hermione unknowingly ends up taking care of, and falling in love with, Snape when he somehow turns into a cat.RW/HG but eventually RW/OC and HG/SS.Longer summary inside.Rating may be high.I don't really know.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**Summary: **_The story's about what happens when Hermione unknowingly ends up taking care of Snape when he somehow turns into a cat. RW/HG but eventually RW/OC and HG/SS (Not as bad as you may think. I really am not in favor of a forty year old guy loving an eighteen year old. Why then am I writing about just that? Just read it already!) HP/GW (not much of HP/GW.)_

**A/N: **_This story was inspired by three things.__First and foremost my fluffy white kitten, Ally, deserves credit. My second thank you goes to user Seom for writing the story "Kitten". My third thank you goes to user Passing Time who is in the process of writing "Familiars". She was inspired by Seom too and mentioned that. Because of her I found "Kitten". _

_Anyway, this story takes place after DH when they all go back to school. Snape didn't die (neither did Lupin, and that's important because then Harry didn't have to watch over Teddy). _

_Please review. This is my first ever fanfic. I would like praise as well as constructive criticism. My first few chapters really suck, but I love my later ones. Please continue to read even if the first one stinks._

**Chapter One**

Lost and Found

"The nerve of some people!" Hermione groaned, "I can't believe that he is so … oh he is so…"

"Calm down Hermione," Harry said, trying to keep up with his storming friend.

"All he did was …" Ron attempted to add.

"All he did was humiliate me in front of everyone including Dean," She reddened before continuing, "How could someone be so, ignorant?"

"Hermione, we're talking about Snape here. Would you expect anything else?" Ron snorted.

"Yeah, since when hasn't Snape done stuff to embarrass you?" Harry commented encouragingly.

"I guess you're right. I suppose I just haven't cared before now," Hermione sighed and was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice the nudge Harry had given Ron before walking off to talk to Luna.

"So why the sudden nervousness around Dean?" Ron asked in what was supposed to be a casual tone.

Hermione blushed as she said evasively, "Oh I don't know, I just think he's nice."

"I see," Ron mumbled dejectedly, "Well I think ah, Luna is looking for me."

"She would already have found you if she really had been looking for you," she said, nodding in Harry and Luna's direction, "So what did you mean?"

"Well I, but… I thought you…" He trailed off in embarrassment.

"Hah, you were trying to make me jealous," Hermione laughed to hide her true thoughts.

Apparently Ginny was right that the first step was to make him jealous. It did seem to work. Hermione was surprised that Ron and Harry had fallen for her little trick. It was so easy to make them think she liked Dean. Ron was falling for it!

"Umm… you see…" Ron stuttered,

"Ye-es?" she said splitting the word into two syllables

"Well, it bloody well didn't work did it?" he yelled, "You can't even give me the time of day. It all goes to Dean!"

"Oh Ron! You're brilliant!" Hermione threw her arms around him in relief.

Something inside her told her that this wasn't quite what Ginny would have suggested, but hey it was working for her. Ron was startled by Hermione's abrupt show of affection, but he welcomed it anyways. He turned his head and kissed her mouth lightly.

Harry who had witnessed the whole exchange muttered to Luna, "Wow that was quick."

"Well not really considering that a few months ago, they were kissing like it was the end of the world because it could've been," Luna spoke in her dreamy way.

"I guess…" Harry said slightly doubtful but he was happy for his friends anyway.

"What's with them?" Ginny walked up and asked, "Last I knew they were mad at each. But now…" she shook her head.

"Ah, that's just a lover's quarrel," Harry smiled and put his arm around her waist, "We've had our fair share too you know."

"Yeah well we love each other; we're allowed to have such huge mood swings."

"Apparently they love each other just as much," he noted.

"Whatever," Ginny grunted happily as Harry leaned in to kiss her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron?" Hermione whispered peering into the darkness.

She saw no one. It would seem that she was alone in the Gryffindor common room. Yet she could have sworn she had heard something though, and she had the oddest feeling that someone or something was watching her. She scoured the shadows once more before continuing on her way. She was in need of some potions ingredients for amortentia. Not that she, Hermione Granger would ever need a love potion. No she had different uses for it.

Hermione continued to make her way to the dungeons, saying a silent prayer that Professor Snape was not awake. The consequences if he caught her… well she shuddered at the thought.

Upon reaching the dungeon entrance, Hermione once again felt like she was not alone. She turned muttering a quick "Lumos," under her breath. The light from her wand fell on a ball of ginger fur. Thank goodness it was only Crookshanks.

"Bad Kitty!" Hermione scolded, "Go back to bed!"

"Meow?" Crookshanks replied gleefully.

"Dang it Crooky," She grimaced, "Just keep quiet for me okay?"

"Mrow," the orange tom purred.

"Great," Hermione muttered darkly.

Little did she know that Crookshanks had something on his mind. He knew of every fellow cat the walked the halls of this school. He even checked up on the cats that came in new each year. But lately he had been sensing a new feline presence around. It didn't' smell like an animagus or a student's familiar. It almost smelled like a teacher…but that was impossible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There that should do it," Hermione talked softly to herself while grabbing the last of the needed ingredients.

She was turning to go when Crookshanks let out a soft mew.

"Crooky what's up?" She turned to find not just Crookshanks's glowing amber eyes, but another piercing green pair of eyes shimmered in the darkness, "It looks to skinny and ill to belong to anyone. Come on Crookshanks bring it out, we'll take care of him at least until he's no longer sick.

Crookshanks carefully guided his new discovery towards Furless Mistress. This was strange, his sense had been right. The thin tom-cat was a teacher. None other than Professor Severus Snape.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_confusing first chapter I know. I'm so sorry; don't kill me. I swear I'll try to do better. Please stick with me. The first chapter really sucks, but I have some fun things planned. _

_Also, I have quite a few chapters already written, so unless I'm on vacation I should be pretty faithful. I'll post for sure every other day, sometimes everyday, and occasionally, if requested, I'll post two in one day. I will try to let you know when I'm going on vacation's so that you won't have to check all the time. _


	2. Chapter 2: Why not Black?

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N **_I case my first Author's Note was confusing I'm going clear this up. Hermione doesn't know that Snape is her new cat, and she doesn't find out for a long time. For those who have read seom's "Kitten", this is different because Snape knew in seom's but he didn't want to believe it. In mine, Hermione doesn't know anything, and doesn't really suspect anything._

_Also this chapter is pretty lame. Mostly I wrote it so that Snape could do some serious introspection. Hopefully he, and you readers, learn from it._

_Reviews are appreciated. _

**Chapter Two**

Why not Black?

"Come on Kitty," Hermione coaxed Severus up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Grumbling in his head Snape followed behind reluctantly. Ugh, he abhorred the idea of being taken care of by Miss Granger, but what other choice did he have? He had sat and waited in the dungeons for a whole day and a half, and the first person to notice him was Granger. Why her? She was such a know-it-all, show off. Somewhere deep in his mind Severus made connections between Hermione and one James Potter. Yes, he had to admit that Miss Granger was significantly better than Potter, but still, what was he supposed to do?

"**You shouldn't talk to yourself," **Crookshanks's thoughts telepathically projected into Severus's mind.

"**I was thinking not talking," **Snape replied haughtily, "I** guess the enormity of thinking is just to hard for a wittle, itty –bitty, puff ball to handle!" **

**"Snide remarks won't get you anywhere, Professor," **Crookshanks hissed menacingly, "**You're lucky that we feline's took pity on you. If not for me and Furless Mistriss, you would have been stuck done there. Imagine just how more sick you would have been then."**

A spasm racked Severus's fragile body. Crookshanks was right. He was sick enough as it is. His condition would only have worsened in the dungeons.

Hermione, upon noticing Snape's tremor scooped him, and crooned in a soothing voice, "Oh Cat, you're worse than I thought. Don't worry, once we get to the common room, I'll do my best to fix you."

Although Severus bristled inwardly at Hermione's claming hand his instinct took hold and he began to purr. It almost seems strange, but at the sound of her voice he had instantly felt comforted. He was glad of her words because he knew that her best would be more than enough to help him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I found him last night," Hermione's excited chatter broke through Snape's troubled dreams to bring him back to the waking world.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Munens," Hermione mumbled incoherently.

"What?" he cocked his head to hear his friend better.

"Dungeons," she said quietly.

"The dungeons!" Ron exploded, "It probably some bleedin' Slytherin cat!"

Severus nearly clawed the insolent boy for speaking his house name with such repulsion. Then again, didn't everyone not of Slytherin say it with contempt?

"Ron look how sick and lean it is," Hermione pleaded, "No one would treat their cat that way,"

_I don't look sick!_ Snape glared at the bickering students, but heard the lie in his thoughts.

"I know plenty of Slytherins who would treat a cat that way,"

"Would they have a cat in the first place?"

Snape thought that over. No, they probably wouldn't get a cat.

"Look Hermione," Ron said in suddenly worried tones, "Just don't go to the dungeons by yourself again, especially at night,"

"You don't need to worry about me," She said softly, "I can handle things,"

Knowing what would come next, Severus buried his muzzle in his paws. He never appreciated watching a good snogging session. The idea of kissing anyone especially Know-It-All-Granger repulsed him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't know about this Hermione," Harry cautioned, "Something about your new cat seems evil. Kind of like…"he didn't, finish knowing she wouldn't think her cat was like Snape.

"Evil?!" Hermione yelled in outrage, "How can you think he's evil?

For heaven's sake Harry, all you have to do is look at it! I don't know about you, but a pure white cat makes me think of an angel."

With that Hermione picked up an incredulous Snape and hauled him up to her dormitory. As she climbed the stairs, Severus thought of what she had said. She had said that he was a pure white cat. He looked at himself, and it seemed that she was right. All he could see was white. _Why? _He would have been much better suited as a black cat. Anyone who knew him would agree. Why then, was he an innocent looking white cat? _Why not black?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_See what I mean? Severus is having problems accepting that he really is good. He always feels like he is so evil. Hermione is starting to show him. That he isn't._

_Please stick with me; it's not good yet, I know. Eventually, it gets better. Belive me. I've written several other chapters, and it gets beter as I go along._


	3. Chapter 3: In the Amortentia

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N **_Ron fans, beware. This chapter is HG/RW breakup. Severus enter stage left!! Yay!! Kind of. Let's just say that Severus gets a few surprises as far as his feelings are concerned.  
__Oh, so you know how when you're by a love potion, you smell you favorite scents. Well in the first chapter Hermione gets ingredients for the potion so she can see if Ron's smell (Apples) is still there._

**Chapter Three**

In the Amortentia

_"_**Crookshanks!" **Severus called searching for the fiery tom, "**Crook…"**

**"No need to shout, I'm right here," **Crookshanks's calm voice spoke from underneath a desk.

"**Do you know where Miss Granger is?" **He inquired.

"**If you aren't going to call her Furless Mistress at least call her Hermione. You sound too much like a professor when you call her Miss Granger," **Crookshanks reminded dryly him for the twelfth time.

"**In case it escaped your notice, **_**fur ball**_**, I am a professor," **Snape snapped.

"**No you're cat," **He said in mock gentility, "**I guess you just haven't had enough time to accept that, you poor kitten,"**

Snape sat down on his haunches and thought a minute before asking, "**Why do always call me kitten? I thought you said that I was an adult cat."**

Crookshanks sighed as he got up to leave and said in a tired voice, "**In comparison to me, you **_**are **_**a kitten."**

"**Crookshanks**…" Severus tried to comfort his friend, but saw the previously cheerful cat walk dejectedly away, "**You never answered my question!"**

**"It's Sunday so she'll be with her friends by the lake for another hour," **Crookshanks informed Snape before continuing on his way.

_I can make it an hour can't I? _He thought. But then his belly rumbled like a volcano and he knew he couldn't wait another five minutes for food let alone another hour.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think me and Ginny are going leave you guys to yourselves now," Harry's laughed pulling Ginny by the waist to a different part of the grounds.

"See ya later," Hermione managed to call out before Ron lips were on hers.

Their lips still occupied, they leaned back into the tree for support. Everything that Hermione touched, saw, heard, smelled and felt was Ron. Nothing else could penetrate her world until the light touch of a paw at her knee and a soft mew brought her back to the school.

Breaking away from Ron Hermione looked down at the sweet cat gazing up at her with penetrating emerald eyes.

"Hey Cat," She said cheerfully, "What are you up to?"

"Mreow," Snape said, flicking his ears in annoyance that she couldn't hear his real words: **Feed me already, Hermione!**

Seeming to get his message anyway Hermione mused, "You're probably hungry, huh. Well I don't' normally feed Crookshanks until two on Sundays. I'm afraid that you're just going to have wait Kitty,"

"Meow?" He whined scratching a sheathed paw at her hand. Ugh, the things he had to resort to as a cat.

"You haven't even named him yet?" Ron asked a non-attentive Hermione.

She was watching her cat with tenderness in her eyes as he began to pace back and forth mewing relentlessly.

"Hermione?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face.

Yes! Snape thought as his back legs bunched and he sprang up in the air to sink his claws deep into Ron's waving hand. Finally he had a perfectly feline excuse to claw that bothersome boy to shreds! Fine not to shreds, but he did have the pleasure of sinking every claw and tooth into the awful tasting hand. Much to his delight Severus had Weasley blood for the first time.

"Ge' the bloody thin' off me!" Ron shrieked while running around in circles flinging his hand to and fro.

"Cat!" Hermione yelled in surprise, "Ron just hold still let me get him before you send him flying and hurt him!"

"What a good idea!" Ron howled in freakish delight, "I'll just bash his wee body against a bleeding rock. Let's see if the blighter gets any sense knocked into that addled brain of his."

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched upon seeing that he was serious, "Ron if you hurt him I swear…" she broke off as he swung his hand that Snape still dangled on towards a large rock.

Just as Ron was about to smash him into the rock, Snape loosened his grip, and swung his body so that he was now on top of Ron's hand instead of beneath it. So fast was his movement, that Ron didn't have time to retract his hand. He cried out in pain as his clenched fist slammed into the rock. A sickening crunch could be heard even over Ron's bellows.

Severus, had he been human, would have laughed for the first time in years in his deep, resounding way. As it was, his laughing was more a choking sound followed by the sound of a dying rabbit. (A/N have heard that before and it is not pleasant at all. Sounds kind of like a screaming child, Kind of.) His whole body shook when he laughed, and even though he was a cat, tears of mirth still ran out of his eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong with your cat?" A half dozen people said at the same time.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked.

"What do you… oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed as he caught sight of Severus making horrible sounds and quivering on his side.

"He deserves what he's getting," Ron smirked at Snape.

"Ron, you're such a clueless, idiotic, git!" she turned on him angrily pointing her index finger at him, "I told you yesterday when you kicked him that I wouldn't go out with you if you couldn't control yourself. You've just proved that you're really a troubled teenage boy who can't control his violent nature! We're through! And if you think I'll ever go out with you again, you would have to be a lot more stupid than I thought,"

Hermione picked up the now quiet cat and stormed away. Muttering curses under her breath as tears streaked down her cheeks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I loved him," Hermione whispered to herself after reaching the comfort of her bed, "I thought he loved me back."

"Meow?" Severus tried to say, "**Hermione?" **as he jumped up on the bed beside her and rubbed against her.

He had no idea where Crookshanks was, but he knew that Crookshanks would have wanted him to help the crying girl. And could he really just ignore her? After her nursing him back to health and caring for him for the remaining days of the week despite his reluctance, he had no choice but to help her. He was bound by honor.

Yet it wasn't' just honor the made Severus want to help Hermione. He really didn't like to see her distressed. She wasn't Hermione when she was like this. And after all that had happened, he had come to appreciate Hermione. It was even possible that he _cared_ for her. _Cared for her? No definitely not! _Snape forced himself to recoil from the thought. Then again didn't most teachers care for their students? _Maybe learning to care again will be better for me. _He concluded with a nod. Yes, he would learn how to change.

"Oh Kitty," Hermione sighed, petting Snape's gently as she felt his purring calm her nerves, "You know, Ron was right about one thing; you really do need a name. I can't just call you Cat or Kitty forever. Oh well, that can wait for tomorrow," She stretched her arms out and yawned, "For now, I'm just going to sleep. Thanks for listening cat,"

Hermione then picked Severus up into her arms and hugged him close, and kissed the top of her head lightly. As she did, she noticed he didn't smell like a cat. No, he smelled like…like cinnamon. And as she drifted off to sleep she thought of what she smelled in her amortentia yesterday; Fresh pines, new parchment, linen, and She wasn't' sure, but she thought that she had caught a whiff of cinnamon.

Snape squirmed inwardly when Hermione kissed his fuzzy head. It wasn't like he hated her anymore. No it was not that at all. At first he didn't understand why he had flinched inside, but later as he thought of the scents he had smelled in Hermione's cauldron of amortentia he realized why. The smells that had appealed to him most were Earth after rain, roasted hazelnuts, baking bread, and for all of his life until now, he had smelled the sweet smell of peaches that always hung around Lily Evans. But yesterday, he had smelled something tantalizingly familiar to honey instead.

After recognizing the scent as the smell that surrounded Hermione, Severus paced on all fours. He now knew why he had felt funny when she had kissed him; he had just barely admitted that he cared for her. But what if he felt more than that? Was there a possibility that he liked her more than he was prepared to admit?

It seemed absurd to Severus, yet he could not deny it. All his life he had put up walls so he wouldn't get hurt. It appeared that someone finally cared enough to tear them down. And down they were falling. The one thing he had been afraid of was now coming to pass. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, especially not with the insufferable-know-it-all Granger, but strangely he was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Ooo! I'm so excited! Severus is falling for her! Let me just say to those of you think I have a twisted mind, and think that a guy twenty years older than his true love is just disgusting, I agree with you. Well I don't think I'm twisted, but you get the point. So, I have plans to make you see that I'm not as sick as you think.  
Also, Back to kind of the Amortentia thing. I just wanted to explain that she doesn't smell apples anymore, because she no longer loves Ron._

_Please Review. I know, I dont' really need to say that. My few reviewers are very good. Oh by the way, some people have me on story tracker, but they don't review, I'm okay with that. I don't _really_ need reviews. I just appreciate the fact you're reading it at all._


	4. Chapter 4: The Council of the Cats

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N **_Wonder why Crookshanks is the cat that gets stuck with Severus? Maybe because he's King of the Council! You'll hear Severus's story of how he becomes a cat in this chapter, as well as the council's decision on his fate.  
I failed to mention that chapter three takes place a week after chapter two. Sorry! _

**Chapter Four**

The Council of the Cats

"**Severus," **a ginger paw prodded Snape's side, "**The Council of the Cats is convening tonight. You are supposed to come."**

**"Why?" **he replied groggily.

"**I don't know, maybe because you're a cat," **Crookshanks retorted, "**Seriously though, that is part of it. Even McGonagall comes to meetings."**

**"McGonagall?" **Severus asked incredulously, "**Do you think she can help me?" **

**"That's the other reason why you're coming. We're discussing your situation tonight," **Crookshanks leapt to his feet and headed for the cat tunnels that ran all around the school. Over his shoulder he meowed encouragingly, "**Are you comin' or what?"**

**"Yeah, yeah I think I'll come," **he replied jokingly, "**I don't know that I can stand Miss Granger another minute,"**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus was surrounded by endless chattering the moment he stepped through the small cat door and into The Room of Requirement. This time as he entered the room, it was equipped for cats, or rather a gathering of cats. There were cushions and blanket piles for seats, and four enormous arm chairs stood at the front, one for each of the houses, but in the middle of the four there was a most majestic chair, as if it were meant for royalty.

Severus looked around at all the different cats around him. There were all kinds of cats, some had many colors, and some only had one. Searching the sea of felines, he found only one other pure white cat. All the others had some little spot of color somewhere on their pelts. _Why?_ Severus thought of himself again. _Why white?_

The room suddenly fell silent, as Crookshanks and four other cats padded in. Severus recognized the small female tabby as his colleague Minivera McGonagall. The other three consisted of a sleek Siamese she-cat, a skinny, but tough looking, black tomcat, and an older male, rather tubby, gray cat whose once silver fur now lacked the sheen of youth.

The five cats then took their respectful places at the front of the room. The Siamese sat in the blue chair of Ravenclaw. The gray cat barely managed the jump up to the Hufflepuff chair next to her. On the other side of the middle chair, Minerva gracefully leapt up to bold red of the Gryffindor chair, while the night colored cat swiftly found a comfortable position in the green chair.

Much to Severus's surprise, Crookshanks sat atop the middle chair. Looking at him sitting so regally, Severus reflected that some of Crookshanks markings did look like a circlet. Yet he knew that Crookshanks was just a barn cat, Crookshanks had told him so himself. Severus concluded that Crookshanks must have _earned _his rank of nobility as everyone here must have to as well.

"**Cat's of Hogwarts**," Crookshanks began, "**I checked on our new feline presence that was felt, and I found none other than Professor Severus Snape as a cat**."

Crookshanks motioned Severus forward as all the felines gasped. A professor turned into cat without being an animagus? How? Minerva hurriedly rose to her feet. She looked at the cloudy fur walking towards Crookshanks and shook her head. That couldn't be Severus, she thought. He wouldn't be white nor would he have such shining green eyes. Still…

"**Severus?" **Minerva searched the eyes of the white cat in front of her for any signs of her fellow teacher.

"**Minerva, I know what you're thinking, and believe me I don't know how I ended up white instead of black but…" **Severus said and as he admitted to being unsure of himself, water stung his eyes.

"**Oh, Severus, whatever has happened to you has certainly changed you," **She murmured while running her tail across his fur in an attempt to comfort him.

"**I don't understand. Why am I so… so scared?"**

**"Shhh, you have a good reason to be," **She replied soothingly, "**Now would be so kind as to tell the whole council what happened."**

"**If it helps…"**Severus answered and pulled everyone into his mind and showed them how he remembered the previous week.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I'm in my office brewing some things for Poppy. Madam Pomfrey's stores have been down since the battle. I know I shouldn't brew this late at night, but I haven't the time most days. I can barely keep my eyes open as I grab some of the last ingredients. Just as always, I don't read the labels. I know where everything is kept. If I know students have been in my things, I check, but I've had it locked up so I'm sure nothing is out of place._

_After I finish, I realize I should have been more careful brewing it. I decide that I'll test it to be sure it's safe. It's just a pepper-up-potion so it won't do me any harm to take some. I walk to my quarters and wait._

_Shortly after, I develop a nasty headache. My head pounds unmercifully. I am unable to stop the cry that escapes my lips. Slowly the pounding subsides, leaving me on the floor gasping in pain. As it fades, a new sensation takes over. My stomach begins to churn. I rush to my bathroom where I retch. _

_Even after the fact, I am queasy. I send my hawk to tell Minerva that I will be taking a short vacation. I refuse to tell her that I'm ill. When he returns I tell my bird to get some ingredients from one of my cupboards. I have no place to brew in my rooms, so I crawl desperately to a lab that hasn't been used for a few years. Or so I thought. I recognize signs of someone being here recently. A scent of honey still lingers in the room. Oh well. The hawk returns with the ingredients I need for stomach relief. It's a simple potion and I'm able to brew it correctly._

_I hastily gulp down the mixture. A wave of exhaustion comes over me. That's normal enough so I have no worries as I fall into a dreamless sleep. _

_I wake up feeling terrible. I am unable to move because my limbs are too fragile. This is one of the few times in my life that I have ever felt scared. I open my eyes only to find that everything is out of proportion. It all seems too big. I look to the floor hoping to figure it out. I am shocked to see four paws instead of my legs. It seems that I am a cat. What am I supposed to do? I know very little if anything about cats._

_I spend the next day and a half mewing as loud as I could. Come nightfall, my voice is too pitiful to yowl any longer. I think I will die down here. The dungeons are too cold. I'm too hungry. Even worse, I'm too sick and weak. I know that I will die._

_Then I sense something. Someone is finally coming. I smell something, honey maybe, but it is over powered by the distinct scent of cat. A tom-cat I think. I don't really know. I hear a voice sounds like the insufferable-know-it-all herself. Another voice, one I don't know, speaks soothingly in my mind. I see Miss Granger grabbing ingredients out of the cupboard. She must stalk it regularly. Little thief. Then I can hear Granger telling her cat (Crookshanks?) to bring me out. The older cat helps me to me feet. I nearly collapse, but he lets me lean against him. He leads me over to "Furless Mistress" as he calls her. Seeing my poor condition, she picks me up and carries me most of the way. As a cat her touch is soft and warm. I welcome it. But as a man, I despise it. She is so… so like James Potter in my mind. I am too weak to resist though. After awhile, she lets me down to test my strength. Crookshanks is immediately by my side. He is scolding me about something. Then something he says causes me to shake. Granger once again feels the need to help me. Although I indignantly refuse to think I need her help, She's probably right._

_I don't remember much next. I remember that the next day, Weasley and Granger are fighting like a married couple. Disgusting. Perfect Potter comes next. Something he says makes me wonder if he recognizes me, but I am immediately distracted by something know-it-all Granger said in my defense. I look to make sure that I really am a white cat, and not black. I wonder how that happened. I never find my answer._

_Granger comes to take care of me. I remember that yesterday she said she'd do her best. I know I'll get better under her care. I sleep, waking only a few times for meals, in the course of five days. When I do wake up, both Hermione (though I'd never tell Crookshanks, I do call her by her first name now) and Crookshanks are there to talk to me. _

_The sixth day is Saturday, and Hermione is hardly ever around. Crookshanks is never far though. He talks to me and tells me about cats. I'm glad. I've never felt so utterly lost. By the end of the day, I'm proud to say that he has become one of my few friends. Maybe when I turn back into me, I'll try to be friendlier to my colleagues. _

_Sunday afternoon finds me starving. Crookshanks informs me that Hermione won't be here to feed me for a while. We argue about something just because I'm too proud to tell him I already think of her as Hermione, and not Miss Granger._

_I go out to the lake side. I pass Potter and his Weasley girlfriend talking about life after school (possibility of marriage). I listen until they're pretty much committed to each other. When they start snuggling, I leave as fast as I can. _

_I finally find Hermione and Weasley kissing rather fiercely. I don't enjoy that so much, but I decide to let them continue and then whine when they were done. Problem is, they are so enamored with one another they won't stop. I mean, yeah they take a two second breather now and then, but they just keep at it. I finally plod up to Hermione and intervene with one dainty mew and a probing paw. She looks away from Weasley and grins knowingly at me, telling me to wait for food. I am stunned when I think that she has surprisingly pretty smile. Anyway, Weasley says something and waves his hand. Cat instinct tells me to leap for it. My human mind tells me that this is my chance…_

Severus pulled his mind away from the others, knowing that Minerva— Probably Crookshanks too-- would be upset with him.

"**Well I can guess why we came to an abrupt end," **Minerva coughed, "**But I will not pry. Just know Severus, that I am quite displeased with you."**

**"As am I, but on more than one account," **Crookshanks added, and Severus knew he had meant their little quarrel earlier today, "**But this is quite beside the point. We need to solve the problem. Shade?" **

The representative of the Slytherin cats stood and said in a thoughtful voice, "**I think that it is safe to assume that Professor Snape was changed due to the potion."**

"**The question would be," **wheezed the old gray tom, "**Which potion did it? Was the first malfunction the cause of cat hood? Or, although he was sure he made it correctly, did the mistake occur primarily in the second one?"**

"**It's a good question, Peter," **Crookshanks said, "**One that we don't have an answer to."**

"**Zere iz a sird pozzeebillitee," **the Siamese cat said in a surprisingly French accent, "**Vat if zee combination of zee two vas zee problem?"**

"**Excuse me," **the other white cat Severus had seen, stepped up, "**I believe that Inkom is on to something,"**

**"Of course she's on to something," **A large cream colored cat yowled, "**You Ravenclaws are all the same, Speartail," **

"**Rocklin," **Minerva chided, "**You bring shame to the Gryffindor name. Now sit still and let Speartail speak."**

**"Thank you Headmistress," **Speartail nodded her head and Rocklin sat down, his ears twitching in embarrassment, "**If those particular two potions were brewed correctly, and taken together, nothing but the desired affect would occur. When one or the other is brewed **_**incorrectly, **_**the affect is entirely different. I do not know that Professor Snape was changed because of the malfunction of the one potion added with the other, but it is a possibility."**

"**Thank you for your input," **Crookshanks nodded his head at her, before continuing, "**Unless someone disagrees with Inkom and Speartail's theory, we will research that and convene again next week."**

**"Before we leave, Crookshanks," **Minerva interrupted, "**I believe we should discuss where Severus will be spending the rest of the time until Christmas, and if needed, Christmas break."**

"**I would be happy to care for him," **a calico cat said slyly, "**It would most certainly be a… **_**pleasure.**_**"**

**"Thanks but no thanks Hattie," **Crookshanks said hurriedly, "**Shade, Inkom, Minerva, Peter, and I will discuss privately with the Professor on this subject."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**"If needed, I would be able to accommodate Severus," **Minerva told Crookshanks.

**"So you have a few options Severus," **Crookshanks said, "**We know that Inkom, Shade, and Peter would be unable to house you, but you know, I doubt that Hattie would turn you away." **

All three laughed in their choking way when Severus shuddered.

"**Yes, I thought as much. So you can stay with Hermione and me, or you could go with Minerva. I also would hazard a guess that Speartail would not be against housing you. She is a sweet hostess, very kind, very smart."**

Severus thought a moment about his options. He decided against staying with Minerva; that would be too awkward. He thought about staying with Speartail. That would be nice. Like Crookshanks had said, she was sweet, kind, and smart as all Ravenclaws were. And he felt a connection with her because of the similarities between their pelts. Yes she would be a most welcome companion. But then he thought of his third option, Hermione. What did Speartail have that Hermione didn't? Age was the answer he came to. _Face it; she's some twenty years younger than you. You could never make it work. _Severus thought dejectedly. Yet he couldn't pretend that he didn't want it to work. _Snap out of it Severus! She's not for you. You don't even like her. You're just grateful for what she did. _He tried so hard to convinced himself but he knew that he never would. So it was with a very heavy heart that he opened his mouth to tell Crookshanks that he wished to go with Speartail.

"**I… I'd like to stay with you and Hermione, Crookshanks" **Severus said, unsure why those words where slipping out of his mouth instead.

_I don't care anymore. _Severus decided._ I don't care if I get hurt in the long run; at least I'll have her, for awhile. That will be enough, she will be enough. _

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**A/N **_Yes!! Severus is finally in love with her!! This chapter was really fun, I didn't mean for him to make his decision about her all in one day, but it just happened that way. Oh well, I'm happy with it!  
I will be going on vacation unitl Monday, so I'll post two chapters today. Thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5: Edelweiss

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ This chapter is about Harry's doubts about the cat, and why those doubts leave. It takes place two days after the last chapter (Thanksgiving). Also, Severus finally gets named! Exciting! How he gets his name is based off of own of my real life experiences when I was naming my kitten, Ally. A budding romance unfolds, sort of. It's kind of hard when one of them thinks the other is a cat. _

_Speartail and Minerva are going to be more important now, well not in this chapter but in later chapters. I can't wait to write about Christmas. It's a ways off, I think, but I can't wait._

**Chapter Five**

Edelweiss

"Hmm, hm, hm," Hermione hummed the tune of her favorite song from the musical The Sound of Music, Edelweiss.

"**Will you just sing it? You have such a lovely voice," **Severus tried to say, but it came out as a purr.

Hermione giggled to see her snow, white cat seemingly dancing to her humming, "Why do like that song so much? I mean you're always happy when I sing, but you seem especially bright when I sing Edelweiss."

"**Maybe because you sound beautiful when you're singing that particular song, and that happens to be the song you've sung every night since I chose to stay with you," **he purred again.

Hermione giggled when her cat rubbed his head against her pale arms. _Giggling? I never giggle. _She thought while shooing the cat into the empty common room. Nearly everyone else was at a surprise Hogsmede visit that Professor McGonagall had announced, but something had made her want to stay at Hogwarts today. Severus left her dormitory then, as he did every morning. Hermione had figured out that her cat was somehow aware of what exactly she was doing when she changed.

She continued to hum as she went about getting ready for the day. Her humming soon turned to singing while she brushed through her hair.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Every morning you greet me," Hermione voice filled the stairwell where it had a resounding echo, "Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet…

She paused when she came down the stairs. Severus sat there with his eyes closed letting her rapturous voice fill his soul, as his delicate body swayed back and forth like a pendulum. He seemed so at peace like that.

"Edelweiss," Hermione whispered, "Why didn't I see it before? You fit the description in the song so well!"

Her voice startled Severus, and he jumped up letting out a horrendous yowl. He saw Hermione's worried glance she threw him, and he rubbed against her legs to assure her of his happiness with his new name. It wasn't his ideal name, but she could have named him Idiot and he wouldn't have cared.

She hugged Severus tightly in joy while saying, "You're name will be Edelweiss, the flower that brightens my life."

Severus looked up into her soft brown eyes, seeing the love behind them, and although it was not the same love that was harbored in his eyes it was enough to make him smile inwardly, enough for him to feel for the first time in his life like he was home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Across the way, Harry watched the scene with distrust. Something about that cat was weird and he intended to find out what it was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That afternoon found Hermione watching her cat in his sleep. He looked so calm and, if it's possible for males, serene. His little chest rose in fell as he breathed in and out. Occasionally he would cry out in a desperate yowl as nightmares plagued his sleep. Hermione would softly pet his head to calm his beating heart. His eyes would open fleetingly then, and it seemed to Hermione that he was saying thank you.

Edelweiss hmm, it sounded like more of a girl's name. She would need a nickname for her poor cat. Why not just call him Adel. She tried it on her tongue, and it flowed smoothly, like water down a chute.

"Adel, my Edelweiss," She murmured before she too fell asleep. 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Cat, hey you!" Harry tapped the sleeping pile of fur in front of him.

Severus woke with a start and hissed at the prodding finger. He clawed at it until he saw who it was. _Oh great! It's wee little Potter come to blow my cover! _

"Watch it!" Harry yelled as quietly as possible turning a glare on the cat, and as he glared he was startled to recognize his potions professor.

Severus glared back. His stubborn green eyes met with the fierce ones before him. Suddenly he saw something in them he never had before. He had always considered them to be Lily's eyes stolen by James Potter and put into his identical son. And so he had always assumed Harry was like his father. Looking into his eyes now, he saw no Lily, and he saw no James. He finally saw Harry as his own person. He saw into Harry's soul that night. He saw the pain and uncertainty that had always followed Harry. Yet he saw, love and friendship too.

Thinking back to the time he had tried to teach Harry Occlumency, he remembered seeing these things then. He had looked on them as weaknesses. But now that he had loved Hermione unlike anyone else including Lily, and felt the bonds of friendship between him and Crookshanks he understood that they were a man's greatest strengths.

Harry was surprised by the strength as Severus's gaze. Those remarkable green eyes so like his own, were reaching into his mind and heart, but not the way they had three years ago in his fifth year when Snape had used Legilimency. This time they were open, and invited Harry to dive into their mysterious depths. So he did, and he was amazed at just what they held.

Harry felt Severus's pain when he messed up the potion. He saw the fear of death calling to Severus when he was left alone as a sick cat. In Severus's eyes Harry saw that fear and pain overcome his keen dislike for Hermione. The last thing Harry saw in his teacher's shining green eyes was his love for Lily slowly dripping away, while the walls he had constantly built around himself crumbled as his love of Hermione strengthened.

Harry pulled away and looked at Severus in awe, "You love her that much?

Severus nodded his fuzzy little head although there was no point. Harry already knew and understood that Severus's feelings would be left unsaid because Hermione wasn't meant to be his, and he wanted her happy more than he wanted her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry!" Hermione screamed in her sleep.

Like Severus, she often had nightmares. She had said that mostly they were about the war. His were always about losing Hermione, and his were likely to become reality.

"Harry!" She repeated, "They're coming! Don't hurt him! Please no!"

Severus jumped up on the couch beside her. He nuzzled her arm gently, hoping to bring her around. _No one is hurting them. You're going to be fine. _He only thought it, knowing she registered the tone of his thoughts better than she did his words.

Hermione woke suddenly, still gasping for breath. She started when she saw Harry watching her. Her hand automatically flew protectively to Severus's snowy body when she saw that Harry was looking curiously at her cat.

"What more do you want?" She asked.

"I never said I wanted anything," Harry growled.

"Humph."

"Why aren't you in Hogsmede?" He continued, ignoring the look she sent him.

"Cause Ron's there," She replied with a rueful grin attempting humor after her disturbing sleep.

Harry snickered before saying, "You could go with Ginny,"

"Thanks for the offer. Maybe I will," Hermione smiled at her friend, the least she could do for him, was accept his help. Still… "I don't know that you two would enjoy my company. Especially if you're headed to that little tea shop."

"Normally you'd be right," He laughed at her audacity, "But I'm out for this trip,"

"Why?" the snap followed immediately.

"Detention," Harry lied with equal speed.

In truth, Snape had invited him to emergency cat council meeting. McGonagall had used a trip to Hogsmede as an excuse to get rid of as many students as possible. It was she who had called the council meeting as well.

"Ouch!" Hermione grimaced in a sympathetic way as she continued, "Well I guess I'll take you up on that. Where will Ginny be?"

"Honeydukes."

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder, "See ya later!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/ N **_Ah, isn't' his name just cute? Ally is my kitten's nickname. Her actual name is Edelweiss. __ Any way, I had some problems with that chapter. But I was semi-happy with it in the end. Next up: What McGonagall Discovered.  
__P.S. a little of my musical background shows through this chapter, oh well.  
I'm sorry I won't update for awhile. Well, not really, vacations way better than staying at home. See ya later!_


	6. Chapter 6:The Beauty and the Best Effect

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Severus finds out the real cause for his condition and the cure. A little more involvement from Harry, Speartail ECT. A small tribute to our past Headmaster. :- (__ Tears fall. Okay moving on. Well not really, I have to explain that in my story, McGonagall and Dumbledore were secretly married. Now we can move on to the story. R&R please._

**Chapter Six**

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

"**Now as you can see, this is not a full meeting," **Minerva began in welcome, "**I made it optional."**

**"We thank those of you who could come," **Crookshanks added, with a nod at the little groups of cats from all houses. Slytherin cats surprisingly had the most with seven, while Ravenclaw only had three cats. Hufflepuff had brought four and Gryffindor's group was made up of six.

"**We would also bring attention to our visitor, Mr. Harry Potter," **McGonagall touched her tail to a skinny black and white tom on her left.

"**Harry," **several meows echoed in Harry's mind in greeting.

"**Now, we've all been informed that this meeting was called in behalf of Severus. Minerva has found some very relevant information on the subject. So Headmistress if you will," **Crookshanks said.

"**Yes of course," **Minerva replied before plunging everyone present into her mind for them to see what she had found.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_I think I'm getting a headache. I don't know if I can run this school much longer without an emotional breakdown. I wonder how Albus did it. He was always so good at his work. Me? I could never live up to this school. I am a disappointment, a let down. I say as much to the portraits hanging around my office. All encourage me, and tell me that I'm talking nonsense. All but one anyways._

_Albus says nothing, just watches. His smile is sympathetic, his eyes full of love. He doesn't have to say anything for his meaning to be understood. I know that in his mind he's saying that no, I'm not him, but that's the best part about me. He wants me to bring the best of myself to this school. He wants me to help it grow. _

_"Oh Albus," I whisper huskily._

_"Don't cry on my account my dear," Albus murmurs, "I lived my life to the best of my ability. I lived a full life."_

_"No," I mutter, "You were taken from this earth to soon."_

_"I couldn't disagree more. You see Minerva, I had my adventures, and I learned my lessons. But more than that, I loved as fully as anyone can say they've loved. I got to have you."_

_"For a time," I snort._

_"Yes, but it was time well spent. Although I didn't have as much time as I wanted, at least I have the memories." He smiles down at me tenderly._

_"Is that enough though?" I ask him, "Is it enough to last us until we can be together again."_

_"I think… I think that you already know the answer to that," Albus says thoughtfully._

_"I do," I say as I wipe the droplets of water away from my eyes. _

_"Good," He nods while I open up a book and search for an antidote for Severus._

_I read for a good ten minutes before I turn to look at my husband who has begun to chuckle merrily. _

_Do you mind me asking…"_

_I interrupt him then, "Yes I mind, but you were bound to speak sometime so just get it over with already," I yell in exasperated tones._

_"Are you perhaps looking for an antidote that concerns one being turned into an animal due to a malfunctioned Pepper-up potion mixed with a some form of stomach relief?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes. Why?" I growl in suspicion._

_"Because, neither the situation nor the antidote exists in any book." Albus replies in a voice that sounds, fearful?_

_"Albus? What do you know about this?" _

_"Well, you see… I erm… was… ah," He reddens._

_"Spit it out, darling," I say slyly, "Minerva never bites you know,"_

_"I was in the process of making a spell before I died; it was designed so that I could give a lonely resident of Hogwarts an incorrectly brewed pepper-up potion, making them sick forcing them to use some kind of stomach relief. I had cast a spell on the mix of the two so that if taken in the castle, one would take the form of an animal. It is still unperfected, as is the antidote. I called this the beauty and the beast effect because…" He says in rush hoping I won't understand._

_I cut across his gibbering and say dryly, "Let me guess, you called it this because the creature must have one of the opposite gender fall in love with them before they can be restored to their proper form."_

_"I see you're familiar with the muggle fairytale," Albus mumbles._

_"Albus Dumbledore are you out of your mind!" I shout, "What were you thinking making a spell like that? Never mind, I already know! You and your love! I agree, there isn't enough love in this world, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make spell designed so that someone has to fall in love to cure themselves!"_

_"Minerva I merely…"_

_"I don't care what you intended to do with it Albus!" I practically scream, "Sorry," I lower my voice, "Just tell me exactly how to get Severus back."_

_"Severus?" His face lights up with the widest smile I've ever seen, "Severus Snape got caught in my spell? OH… Ha-ha… ooh hoo! Heee-hee, oh goodness!" Albus hoots with laughter. Tears of mirth began to run down his painted cheeks._

_"Albus," I try to calm him, "Albus! ALBUS!" _

_"Yes… (hiccup)… dear?"_

_"Get a hold of yourself and answer me for heaven's sake!" _

_"Well I'm afraid, that only cure is the beauty and the beast effect," Albus shakes his head._

_"How are we supposed to get someone to fall in love with Severus? I mean yes, he has changed and has become a better man, but what girl would fall in love with him especially when she thinks he is a cat?"_

_"Ah, this is where the Castle comes into play. Because the spell is designed for Hogwarts, there are few allowances that correspond with special Hogwarts dates. Severus if given a vial of house elves tears on Hogsmede days or dances, he will retain his human form until one o'clock in the morning of the next day. However, he will faze back to a, a cat you say? Curious. Anyway, he'll morph into a cat at increasing rate after twelve. So have him away from other people around midnight._

_This much is true for most holidays as well. Except that this changing doesn't work outside of Hogwarts or Hogsmede. So say he goes somewhere for Christmas, he would remain a cat despite it being a holiday. _

_After having his first draught of tears, one or two random days of each week, he will change back into his human form, but this only lasts until nine in the evening." Albus explains as best he can, "One last thing, on the days when the Hogwarts express leaves like for vacations and things, then Severus has until noon as a human and will start fazing back in between then and one o'clock."_

_"Thank you Albus," I smile softly up at my twinkling blue eyed love. _

_"Any time," He says equally as tenderly._

_I begin to walk out the door, but Albus's voice calls me back, "Oh and Minerva, he might not be the same age anymore. Turning into an animal, may have affected how old or young he is."_

_"I'll be sure to tell him that. Oh and I have one more question…"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**"So I…" **Severus trailed off.

"**Yes you do," **McGonagall answered his unfinished question.

He gulped. How was he supposed to get any one to love him, let alone Hermione?

"**Uh, Professor?" **Harry called for his headmistress.

"**Yes, Mr. Potter?" **

**"Do you… er…. mind me asking what the… uh… last question was?" **Harry stuttered.

"**I don't mind you asking, Harry, but I don't feel inclined to tell you," **She said gently, "**Yet anyways. Someday yes, I will tell you."**

**"Kay," **came his reply.

"**Minerva," **Crookshanks began, "**Since you called this meeting, I'll let you close it as well."**

**"Thank you," **Minerva nodded her head, "**Well I… I suppose you all can go now unless someone else has something of concern to bring up,"** When no one spoke she continued, "**Well a good day to you all then."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**"Minerva," **a soft almost dreamy voice said from behind.

The tabby turned to find the vibrant purple of Speartail's eyes looking into her own.

"**Yes dear?" **

**"Um, theoretically speaking, wouldn't Master Severus be able to change today?" **She asked nervously.

"**Yes I suppose he could," **McGonagall nodded her head before calling out loudly, "**Harry, Severus, Crookshanks! Come here please,"**

"**Yes?" **the three tomcats asked in unison.

**"Speartail here has pointed something out."**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't believe it," Severus murmured in awe now in his human form.

Except it wasn't his human from. No longer did he look like a cruel forty year old potions master. Now he was a stunningly handsome young man who was barely seventeen. His short black hair was slightly curled, and his face harbored no frown lines. Because the spell that had curled his nose had note yet happened to this teenage body, his nose remained unhooked for now.

"Welcome back Professor," Harry, back to his human self as well, smiled at the boy just slightly younger than he.

"I could hardly pass as your professor now," he grinned ruefully at his old student, and then he added on pure impulse, "You can call me Severus you know.

"Alright,"

Harry nodded and then extended his hand. Severus grasped it tightly, his skin slightly pale compared to Harry's. Their eyes locked for the second time that day just as Minerva walked in with a beautiful girl trailing behind her.

"Speartail?"

Severus shook his head in disbelief at the lovely young lady in front of him. Her skin was china doll pale, and her hair had a silvery sheen to it, and was accompanied by a light blonde touch. The pink in her cheeks sharpened when both boys looked at her in such complete amazement.

"Severus," Speartail answered her voice like a silk spider web.

"You look, absolutely stunning," Severus told her all thoughts of Hermione momentarily forgotten.

"Yeah," Harry intoned as if in a trance.

"So do you, but much more so," She said to Severus more than to Harry, as her color continued rising.

"Ahem," Minerva coughed knocking the boys back into reality.

"Sorry," they muttered together.

"Nothing to be sorry about," the human version of Crookshanks said, "Every one finds Speartail to be nice to look at."

He was tall and handsome, looking, very much the part of a prince. He had orange-ish hair that was cropped short, and his chin held a slight touch of stubble. Surprisingly he only looked about thirty.

"I thought you said you were old?" Severus arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"I am as a cat, but changing often imbalances age."

"Come along now," Minerva commanded briskly, "We all have things to do."

"What about aliases?" Speartail asked.

"Ah yes," Minerva said, "Let's see, you and Severus are cousins. You've been home schooled together, but now your uncle is thinking of putting you through Hogwarts for the rest of your schooling."

"Which is how much?" Severus pointed out.

"You have the rest of sixth year and all of seventh."

"Right and what are their names?" Harry asked.

"I have to be mysterious, and only have a nickname," Severus said.

"Sev," Harry suggested immediately.

Severus glanced at him once. He guessed that they were thinking of the same red haired girl.

"Fine," McGonagall voiced her approval.

"I'll go mysterious too," Speartail said, "I'll go by Lena."

"Sounds great," Crookshanks nodded.

"Now we need one for you Crookshanks," Severus commented.

"I am not staying human very long now."

"You'll be the care giving uncle, Shank." Minerva decided.

"Very well," Crookshanks said with obvious disdain.

"It's settled then," Minerva opened the door of the room of requirement and stepped through, "the story of beauty and the beast begins now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**_ What did I tell you? In my stuff, no forty year old is ever going to end up with an eighteen year old girl. So I simply made him younger!:-)__ I am so excited! Coming up, the mysterious kids come to school, and what do you know, Hermione finds herself drawn to one of them. YIPEE! I think my Christmas chapters are only one or two more away. YEAH! I cant' wait!_


	7. Chapter 7: Call me 'Sev'

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ in this chapter we'll see a little more of Hermione falling in love or at least she's interested.  
__By the way, a few of you thought the last chapter was confusing, I'm really sorry.  
__I know I say this all the time but I can't wait for the Christmas chapters! Happy reading, happy reviewing._

**Chapter Seven**

"Call me Sev"

"I am assuming you all enjoyed you trip to Hogsmede even if it wasn't a full length one?" Minerva asked during lunchtime, and she was greeted by cheering, "Good, good. Well, for the second time today, I have a special announcement to make. I have met with two teenagers who are of the ages of sixteen and seventeen. Their guardian is currently trying to decide whether or not to continue their home schooling. A few days of every week, they will be joining us in classes, to see if they are cut out for Hogwarts. I would like every one of you to strive to make these new students feel welcome here."

Her last words fell on deaf ears as students began whispering amongst themselves. Were they siblings? Were they both girls? What did they look like? What were their names?

"So are they both in sixth year do you think?" Ron asked.

"I bet the Seventeen year old is a seventh year," Hermione answered.

"Nah, they're probably both in sixth year." Ginny countered good-naturedly.

The three students continued their friendly banter until Ginny noticed Harry had left.

"Where do you think Harry went?" Ginny asked.

"He said he was going to go to Transfiguration early," Hermione said, suddenly remembering.

"When did he tell you that?" Ron said as he spewed pumpkin juice from his mouth.

"When he left," she said.

"Oh brother," Ginny grumbled as she picked up her books and left to find Harry.

"Wait up," Ron called gulping down a last bit of pumpkin juice as he jumped up to follow his younger sister.

"I'm coming too," Hermione cried, before slinging her bag over her shoulder and dashed after her friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"They were all asking about you, and I left so I wouldn't have to lie," Harry leaned in closer to Severus so that the two Hufflepuffs wouldn't hear.

"Sorry about all this Harry, I just…"

They both straightened hearing three familiar footsteps.

"Ginny," Harry said happily.

"Hermione," Severus whispered softly.

They looked at each other and groaned simultaneously, "Ron!"

"I'd better sit down," Harry grunted.

"Yeah, probably," Severus responded miserably.

Harry scurried over to his normal chair and pulled out his book and essay just as the others walked. Each had a different reaction to the dark haired boy in the corner. Ron glared at him in suspicion and jealousy. Ginny's jaw dropped open at the sight of him but she quickly closed it again when she saw Harry waiting for her with his gorgeous grin. Hermione cocked her head in curiosity, before nodding once to herself and plopping into the empty desk next to him.

Severus glanced up and nearly yelped in shock to see her deep chocolate eyes regarding him with interest. Instead he merely nodded at her before going back to his book.

The remainder of the class filed in each glancing at the strange boy with Hermione. Every so often the one would furtively look to the other. After Hermione had been caught staring at him in the first place, she looked blankly at her book between stolen glances. He in turn kept his eyes on his lap majority of the time, although he did catch himself gazing at her exquisite face.

After what seemed like forever, Professor McGonagall stood and gestured for Severus to join her at the front.

"We'll have a heck of a time pulling this off Severus," She spoke quietly so as not to be overheard.

"Well we've got to try," he replied with another glance at Hermione's tense form.

"Very well," Minerva said before raising her voice so all could hear, "Class, as I said this afternoon, we have been joined by two possibly permanent students. Although they are both the age of sixth years, they will be placed in some seventh year classes, due to the fact that they have covered more in certain subjects when they were home schooled than they would have if they had learned here. So they are at seventh year level in potions, defense against the dark arts, and obviously, transfiguration.

"Now that we have that taken care of, you may continue to work on your lesson form last week."

Severus went to sit down but he was unsure if he could handle sitting by Hermione any longer. He looked over at Minerva for help, but she just nodded encouragingly. He nodded glumly in return and went to take his seat next to the brown haired girl once more.

Before he could sit down, Ernie McMillan called out to him, "What's your name?"

Severus smiled mysteriously as he answered in a wily voice, "Call me Sev."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I know. It was really short. I'm sorry, but I liked this one like that. Hermione sort of has a thing for "Sev" YEAH!_

_Next chapter is a bit of DADA. I will post chapter eight sometime later today. I am going on vacation again tomorrow until Monday, so once agian, I'll post one in advance. _


	8. Chapter 8: Dueling

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ like I said, this chapter will focus on Defense against the Dark Arts. A bit of dueling, a little romance, some infatuation on the part of Ron. Okay so this chapter is the Tuesday after Thanksgiving. So five days later. And because I don't have a calendar for whatever year this story would be in, I'm just using this year's calendar. Thanksgiving is on the 27__th__ this year, and this chapter would take place on the 2__nd__ of December. _

_Knowing that, I think I have three more chapters until I get to my Christmas chapters give or take a few. I'll have Friday the 5__th__, Wednesday the 10__th__, and Saturday the 13__th__. And then Monday the 15__th__ is Hogsmede trip! YES! Friday the 19__th__ is the Christmas dance. REALLY EXCITING!! Saturday the 20__th__ is the day Hermione leaves for home. I have fun plans for that one. Also Severus "meets the parents" then. Wednesday the 24__th__ will be interesting, I think. And then Christmas. I have really exciting plans for new years too!_

_Alright enough of my senseless gibbering, on to Professor Dumbledore's class! Aberforth's that is. _

**Chapter Eight**

Dueling

Hermione sat at breakfast and watched for the strange boy that had not been seen for five days. She would never tell, but she was anxious when she didn't see him. In other words, she had been on edge since Thursday.

"Harry!" Severus called making her jump.

"Hey Sev!" Harry greeted, "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah, my cousin had a bit of a problem in Herballogy and got stuck at home for a few days."

"You're cousin?" Ginny looked up from the paper, "Why would you have to stay home if you're cousin was hurt?"

"Well Lena and I were raised together. Uncle Shank took care of us."

"Is Shank her father?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer.

"No he and Lena's father were my mother's younger brothers." Severus explained, keeping cool throughout the whole lie.

"So I'm assuming she's here again?" Hermione spoke for the first time.

Severus turned in surprise to see the beautiful young woman behind him, "Umm," he stumbled once but continued, "Yeah, we'll see her in Defense."

"We won't," Harry and Hermione said at the same time, "We have ours a few hours after yours."

"Too bad," Severus said truthfully.

"We've got to go the library now," Harry said, gathering up his things.

"Kay, I'll see ya around, I guess," Severus called to his departing friends.

"Yeah, see ya,"

Harry nodded, and hurried on his way. Hermione followed without a word. She peeked over her shoulder one more time only to find Severus watching her. She quickly whipped her head back and scuttled after Harry. Behind her she heard the mystifying boy laughing in resonant way as she went on her way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome to class…" Aberforth spoke in his most businessy voice.

"Sev," Severus supplied the touchy man.

"Sev? Come now boy I don't want your nickname, I need your first and last name," he growled.

"Sev is my name!" the boy insisted.

"Fine Sev," Professor Dumbledore sneered, "I still need your last name."Umm," Severus looked to Spear… to Lena for help. She mouthed "Smith", "umm… Sev Smith."

"Smith?" the older man snorted, "That's likely. I'm probably not going to get anything else out of you though am I?"

"No sir," Severus shook his head.

"Tell you what Sev; I'll cut you a deal. If you can best me in a duel I won't insist on your real name. You understand?"

"Yes sir," He paused, "What about my cousin?"

"Eh?"

"My cousin Lena, you won't like her name much either," Severus explained.

"That true Lena?" Aberforth turned to the silvery girl.

"Yes sir," Speartail nodded, "Lena… uh …Brown is the name,"

"Just as bad," the professor muttered, "Alright Sev. I highly doubt you can do this, but if you beat me, you both go free."

"Thank you sir," Severus nodded knowing he had this one in the bag.

"Don't thank me yet boy," He waved his wand and the desks cleared, lets begin shall we?"

"Very well Professor," Severus bowed and took his steps.

Keeping his wand at the ready, Severus invaded the professor's mind hoping to see the man's first move. Almost immediately stone walls flew up around Aberforth's thoughts.

"You're a tricky one aren't you?" the grouchy old man chuckled, "Won't work. _Expelliarmous!" _

Severus dodged nicely sending a pair of jinxes of his own towards the circling man. Both missed by inches but Aberforth was sending some of his own. The duel continued like this for nearly forty-five minutes before, Severus hit the professor with a stunning spell.

Aberforth fell to his knees and smiled at the young man, standing before him, "That was an exceptional example class. Thank you Mr. Smith for humbling me, and for teaching my class today." He panted.

"Thank _you_ professor," Severus countered as he held out his hand to the older man.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My ron is Name, ummm…" Ron stuttered as he attempted to talk to Speartail.

"Your name is Ron," she laughed and corrected him, "My name is Sp… er Lena,"

"Are you a veela or something," Ron ogled.

Speartail blushed heavily and shook her head.

"Just extremely pretty," he stated.

"If you say so," she grinned.

"Umm, I know that this is a ways off, but I don't want someone else to ask you first. So will you… er… go to the Christmas Hogsmede visit with me?" Ron mumbled.

"Uh…" Speartail cast one longing glance towards Severus, but she knew he would only ever ask Hermione, "Yeah, that'll be fun."

Ron nodded and turned to go, but instead fell flat on his face as he fainted in delirium.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It was pretty much Fleur all over again," Ginny explained when she, Ron and Severus met up with Hermione and Harry.

"Except she said yes," Ron pointed out.

"She said yes?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah and that's when he fainted," Severus scoffed.

"Oh, talk about bad timing," Harry snickered.

"Hey Sev," Speartail called, "Do you know where Ron is,"

"He's right here," Harry answered for Severus while pointing at Ron's pale form on the bench.

"Oh Ron are you okay?" She fussed sitting down next to him, "I was worried when you, ah…"

"Had a major face plant?" Severus provided.

"Yeah,"

"Oh that," Ron tried to sound tough, "That was nothing, I've been through worse."

"I'm sure you have Ronald," Hermione interjected before turning to Speartail and saying, "Hermione Granger,"

"Lena," Speartail replied while extending her hand to the older girl.

Hermione shook it firmly and smiled at Speartail. This odd girl was nice, there was no denying it. Yet for some reason, Hermione got the feeling that Lena was not entirely in favor of her.

"Ah what have we here," the snide voice of Draco Malfoy echoed around them, "One gorgeous girl and a collection of freaks."

The blond boy sidled up next to Speartail so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, but his yearning look was directed towards Hermione, not Speartail

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, "I wouldn't have thought that the school would let an animal like you back in."

"Well more surprising than that, is that they haven't locked you up in some loony bin," he sneered.

"You watch your mouth, death eater," Ron snarled, "Is it just me, or did we save your skin some ten times last year,"

"You think I care? I could have saved myself just fine."

"Ha, you wouldn't be able to save a mouse from cat. Forget about saving yourself," Hermione retorted.

"That sounds more like your boyfriend than me," Malfoy scowled.

Hermione flinched, but continued on in a deathly cold voice, "I have no boyfriend that would mean that it does sound like you doesn't it,"

"You know what?" Draco seethed, "Let's settle this in a duel shall we?"

"Who against?" Severus asked.

Draco turned, seeing the dark boy for the first time, "Certainly not you. You would be too easy. I'll take mudblood Granger; she's the only one who could last one minute with me."

"Fine," Hermione snapped before turning on her heel and stalking off to the nearest empty classroom.

Once everyone was in, she swiftly locked the door.

"Here are the rules," Harry began, "No extremely harmful spells, meaning dark magic," he glared at the ex-death eater.

"And no unforgivables," Ginny added.

"Ginny that is dark magic," Ron retorted.

"Hush Ron," Speartail reprimanded lightly.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin at the beautiful girl.

She smiled in response.

"Is that all Potter?" Draco said dryly.

"Yeah, I suppose," he paused thinking, "No permanent spells."

"Kay, just get it over with now," Severus growled.

The two enemies dueled for less than two minutes before Hermione had Draco glaring up at her from his knees.

"Now get out of here and leave us alone," Hermione growled as she extended a hand to help the boy get up.

Malfoy grasped her hand, but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled her to her knees. Before anyone could do or say anything, Hermione found her lips being covered by Draco's. Ugh. He pressed his lips against hers with the ferocity of a bear. He grabbed her head, holding her there. She tried to push him away or pull herself out, but his hands were too strong.

Severus whipped out his wand and threw a spell at Malfoy. The boy was knocked back against the wall. But Severus wasn't finished. He punched Draco face so hard that a satisfying crunch was heard. Blood poured freely from the now broken nose.

"You will never come near her again, got it?" He shouted as he swung his arm into Malfoy's stomach, watching him crumple to his knees.

He tried to speak, but it came out a moan.

"What was that?" Severus asked going for the stomach again.

Once more Malfoy only managed a groan but it sounded somewhat more coherent.

"Do. You. Understand?" Severus yelled while punching him in the eye.

"I… undastan," Draco whimpered.

"Good, now get out of my sight, before I'm forced to punch you again," he threatened darkly.

"Yes," Draco grunted as he limped out of the room.

After he was gone, everyone stared at Severus, but none watched him so much as Hermione. He opened and closed his fist, trying to overcome his fury. He breathed heavily and his face wore a tortured scowl. He glanced once at his friends and saw the shock in their faces. The look in Hermione's eyes was too much for him. He left the room, thoroughly repulsed by himself.

_How could I have been such a monster? _He thought nauseated by his actions. _I should have just stopped with the spell._ He shook his head in disgust. There was no way Hermione would ever find it in her heart to love him. Not when he was capable of such things.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I had fun writing this one. The part where Severus beats up Malfoy was pretty good. When I was typing that, I was like pounding on the keys. It was cool. Sorry if the whole Draco loves Hermione thing creeped you out. Be warned, there's more where that came from. Don't worry though, this is still a HG/SS ship._

_Next chapter: Reactions to Severus's outburst, and Friday the 5__th__. (Next time that Severus is human.)_

_P.S. Sorry about the extremely long Author's note at the begining. Oh, and let's be good little children and review for Mummy. :-) JK. Review if you can. _


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Alright, this will have a few reactions to Severus's attack, as well as a bit of the Friday when Severus is human again. I know you're all surprised. I'm supposed to be on vacation! We were going to leave early in the morning, but we now won't leave unitl sometime later, leaving me time ot update! I'm sure you're all so very happy!_

**Chapter Nine**

Decisions

Hermione woke up the next morning remembering the look in Severus's eyes both when he was beating Malfoy and after. He had been so furious at the time. His gorgeous green eyes had darkened so they looked black. With every thing he did, he would grow angrier. But when he had finally stopped, horror at what he had done filled his eyes. Severus had looked so terrified of himself, but even more so, he had looked worried at what the onlookers where thinking.

In the corner of the bed, a bundle of fur also sat, deep in thought. Severus wondered what everyone was thinking right now. Were they angry? Would they still be friends with him? Only his next human outing would tell. Well, maybe not.

Gently, Severus pushed his mind into Hermione's trying to get to what she thought of his actions. He tried hard not to look at other things, but it was difficult.

Severus was shocked by the many terrible things Hermione had seen in her relatively short lifetime. There so much pain for one girl to have seen. He didn't blame her for the nightmares she experienced. Yet, this only made him feel worse. She would probably have nightmares about him now.

When trying to delve further into Hermione's mind, Severus came across a black wall in her mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get past the strange shadow. A repressed thought is hardly ever a good one, and he feared what he would see beyond the inky mist.

Slowly, nearly regretfully, Severus pushed himself out of the copper haired girl's head. He had lost his nerve when he had come across the veil in her thoughts. What right did he have to looking in her mind anyway? None.

"Adel," Hermione whispered, running her hand through Severus's silky fur, "I wish my life was as simple as yours."

Snorting privately, Severus merely purred while enjoying her soft touch.

"There is so much I don't understand," she continued, "Why did Sev look so disgusted after beating up Malfoy. Draco deserved it in the first place. Sev was just doing the right thing."

The cat's ears began to perk up. So she didn't think he was a monster.

"And then I don't understand why he did it. If he did it because Malfoy deserved it, surely he wouldn't have hated himself so much."

He himself hadn't really given much thought as to why he had done it. He just knew that he had to. Why? Maybe he was protecting her. Maybe he was_... _jealous that Malfoy could kiss her and he couldn't.

"What if…" Hermione shook her head, "That's impossible, he would never like me. He would never have a reason to be jealous."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sat by the lake with Ginny the day after the duel, discussing yesterday's events.

"I can't believe Lena actually said yes to Ron," Ginny giggled.

"Ha-ha, yeah and I can't believe he fainted when she did," Harry chortled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry started laughing again, "And then, Ron's face when Malfoy started kissing Hermione,"

"Yeah that was pretty funny, but not as funny as the way Malfoy looked when Sev's spell hit him. Now that was priceless," Ginny snickered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I would have stopped him Headmistress, but it all happened so fast," Speartail finished the story.

"There's nothing you could have done Speartail," Minerva calmed the distressed girl.

"Oh Professor I'm so worried about him. What if beating up on the poor boy ruined his chance with Hermione?" she whined.

"Having known her for years, I can safely say that it won't. If anything, it will make her like him more," Crookshanks chuckled.

"Oh," Speartail said trying to sound relieved. In her heart though, she was crushed. If only Severus had chosen her over Hermione.

After Crookshanks had left, McGonagall put a comforting arm around the silvery girl.

"I'm so sorry dear," Minerva murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Speartail said coolly as she pulled away and walked grimly out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later

Friday

"How come Sev hasn't been here?" Hermione asked Lena at breakfast.

"He was suspended for beating up Draco," Speartail said, avoiding the truth.

"Suspended for that?" Ron doubted that to be true.

"It was my uncle's choice," Speartail shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter much anyways, cause he's back now," Ginny said nodding her head at the attractive boy waltzing towards them.

Hermione threw a quick glance at the young man. Her heart started to beat just a little faster, her face began to flush, and her bonze eyes gained a new glow about them just at the sight of him. And then he looked at her. Her stomach dropped, and she quickly turned away.

"Good to have you back," Harry clapped him on the back.

"Hey Harry," Severus greeted.

"Sev," Ron nodded politely.

"Ron," He returned.

"Welcome back," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Ginny,"

"Sev!" Speartail pulled him into a hug, "Glad Shank finally let you off.

"Yeah no kidding," Severus returned the hug and looked at Hermione, "Hey Hermione."

"Huh? Oh hi," Hermione faltered, and reddened even more, looking like a cherry.

"Should we go to class?" Severus suggested.

"Sure, whatever," was the general response.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hee-hee, Lena almost blew up the cauldron!" Harry snickered that evening.

All the others except Speartail laughed along with him.

"Yeah and then Ron felt the need to be a gentleman and he just made it worse," Severus added with a smirk.

"Did not," Ron objected.

"According to Professor Slughorn you did," Hermione laughed.

"Speaking of Slughorn," Ginny changed the subject, "Do we know when Snape gets back?"

"Nope," Ron answered, "Personally I hope he never comes back,"

Most laughed and the conversation revolved around mean jibes towards their old Professor. During this time, Severus slipped away unnoticed by all except Harry and Hermione. Harry, who understood what was bothering his friend, decided that Severus would rather be alone.

Hermione, however, had no idea what was wrong and went off to find him. She followed him until he stopped at the astronomy tower. He stood facing the rising moon, gazing up at the stars.

Severus sensed her presence and began to speak without tuning around, "I find that being up high in an open sky helps me think."

"I usually just settle for the open sky part," Hermione said.

"That works too," he turned to face her.

"Did something we say offend you?" she asked in an honest tone.

"No, I just…" he paused to look back at the moon momentarily, "I don't know that I belong."

Hermione glided over next to him as she said, "Of course you belong. Have you not seen the way everyone welcomes you?" she carefully laid her hand on his arm.

"Oh I feel welcome. It's just I've missed so much of you guys' lives. I don't really know most of what you talk about," He said only partially lying.

Hermione squeezed his arm reassuringly, "It doesn't matter to us that we've only known you a week or so. And you can learn, Ginny missed a lot too you know. She felt just like you do I'm sure."

"I know," Severus sighed walking over to a telescope and playing with it.

"Sev," Hermione said sternly, "Look at me."

Severus turned so he was facing her.

"We all want you with us, but it's up to you," she paused, but continued on, "Only you can decide if you want to be a part of our lives. No one can make that decision for you."

"I made my decision when you first sat with me," Severus replied steadily, "I made it again after every glance you shot at me. I made my choice when I beat Malfoy to a pulp for you. And I've come to the same conclusion tonight. I will always be loyal to you and our friends."

Hermione's head spun. What exactly was he saying? Her heart thumped twice as fast as normal, as she thought what his words meant. Was he saying he felt the same thing as she did whenever he looked at her?

"Sev…I…"Hermione murmured.

"I don't know what days my uncle will let me come back, but I know for sure I'll be here for the Hogsmede trip. So I'd like to see you there if I may?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I'd like that," Hermione answered shyly.

"Aright then." He smiled, "Shall we go back down and join the rest of them?"

"Yes," she nodded and they walked arm and arm to the Gryffindor common room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow, forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my homeland forever," Hermione finished singing the song and looked down at her cat.

Severus lay asleep in her lap, lulled into dream land by her beautiful lullabies. She smiled slumbering animal. He was such a sweetheart. And for a fleeting moment, she found herself wishing he was human.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_This chapter did not go as I planned. I didn't really mean for them to end up together yet, but oh well, my characters wanted it. So know I have some slight changes to my plan. Ah romance is in the air. YES!! I love it!! __Kay next thing I have lined up, is Severus's' next human day.  
In case any of you were wondering, the veil in Hermione's thoughts was her denying that she was falling for Sev. _

_P.S REVIEW! They make my day, seriously! I absolutley love it when I have reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10: Forgive and Forget

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N **_Alright, not really any Severus and Hermione in this chapter. This one has a little more of a serious theme, a little of remorse on several people's parts. And also an explanation as to why Severus is white and has green eyes. Takes place on Wednesday the 10__th  
Also, I may not update as often anymore. I post faster than I write, and I've almost caught up to myself. _

**Chapter Ten**

Forgive and Forget

Severus sat in his human form by the door to the prefects' bathroom. He could hear Hermione's harmonious voice over the steady thrum of the shower. Her sweet voice seemed to wrap around him like a soft cloud. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes in pure and absolute bliss.

"Severus?" Harry muttered.

Severus opened his eyes to glare at the dark haired boy, "What have I told you about that?"

"Sev," he amended, "Don't you think someone would think you were a creep if they saw you like this?"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Harry asked.

"Do you think I'm scary just sitting here?" Severus modified his question.

"I… well a little," Harry confessed, "I guess I just don't understand why you sit here when she's showering."

"It's not because she is showering that I'm out here," he explained.

"Why then,"

"Here, put your ear right here," Severus guided Harry's head to the door, "Listen."

"I hear the shower," Harry said.

"Listen closer," Severus commanded.

"I… she's singing," Harry gasped, "Oh, she's singing!"

"Yes, she's singing," Severus whispered in awe.

"That's why you stand here every day," Harry cried, "I forgot how much you loved her voice."

"Yep," Severus said as he heard the water stop with a click.

"Come on, we had better go," Harry tittered.

"Fine," he answered, "Um Harry… there's something I need your help on,"

"Yeah?" Harry said urging him to clarify.

"Have you ever heard of the deathly hallows?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny," Hermione called to her friend.

"What's up?" Ginny turned from away from her book.

"Harry said Sev is here today. Do you happen to know where he is?" she asked, tying and failing to sound casual.

"Er... I, uh… no," Ginny finally replied.

"Come on, I can tell when you're lying, Gin," Hermione reprimanded.

"Well, all I know is that Harry thought that they would be back in time for dinner," Ginny said skittishly.

"Are you positive, that's all you know?" she wheedled.

"Um… I think they mentioned the forest... maybe,"

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione smiled, "And, I was wondering if you would… uh… help me choose something to… um… wear for dinner?"

"Nope," Ginny smirked.

"Ginny, please! I need help,"

"No you don't, honey," Ginny comforted, "Sev likes you for who you are, or at least he should. If he doesn't, he's not good enough for you anyway."

"Okay…" Hermione said doubtfully, "Will you help me on Monday for my date though?"

Ginny deliberated for a moment, "Yeah, I guess could…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here it is," Harry yelled, and Severus ran over to him.

"This is the resurrection stone?" he asked looking at the cracked ring Harry held.

"Yep," he answered, "Are you sure you're ready for this Severus?"

"Yes," Severus nodded boldly and grasped the stone in his hand.

He turned it over three times knowing precisely who he wanted to see. His thoughts flew to the fiery Lily Potter, his first love. Next he thought of her handsome husband, James Potter. Sirius Black came next in his thoughts followed, after a moment of hesitation, by Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus watched as one by one they all appeared. Their wispy forms were somewhere in between a living body and a ghost.

"Sev," Lily was the first one to speak, calling him by his old familiar nick-name.

"Lil," Severus cracked a smile and pulled the beautiful lady into a friendly embrace.

"Severus...I didn't mean for things to happen they way they did," She murmured through tears, "I feel terrible for never speaking to you again,"

"I understand, Lily," he took a deep breath, "That's why I brought you here. I needed to apologize, to all of you."

Severus glanced at the two marauders present.

"So do we," James said, speaking for all of them.

"I know that I was horrendous some twenty years ago," Severus said, "My vision was cloudy, and I didn't understand what I was doing."

"None of us know why our actions were as they were," Dumbledore remarked with a sad smile on his face.

"Still, that gives me no excuse," Severus shook his head, "Thanks to a recent chain of events, I have learned from my mistakes, and would ask your forgiveness, although I don't deserve it."

"Severus," James began, "You had my forgiveness the moment I saw how you had changed. I only hope you can learn to forgive me."

Severus looked through tear filled eyes at the man he once hated. Tears ran down James's cheeks as well.

"James I…" he choked out, "I would be honored to offer my forgiveness to you."

They shook hands and gave an awkward hug to one another. James looked at young face of that looked so familiar, yet so strangely different. The main differences were caused by his happiness around Hermione. No frown lines marked his face, and his eyes were alight with love.

"I know you have a greater reason to hate me," Sirius said hesitantly, "But I wonder, could you forgive me?"

"I realize you were young and stupid then, as was I. Now as a wiser man, I can truthfully say that I have put that behind me."

They smiled at one another before shaking hands. Severus clasped Sirius's hand tightly in his, and looked into his eyes. He saw pain in Sirius's eyes, but he also saw healing in them.

"Your eyes…" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing the shocking green rings, "I never noticed them before,"

Severus smiled and said, "As a Slytherin, it was safer to have black eyes,"

"So you colored them with a spell?" Harry spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, and I became so used to it, that I never changed them back. But when I changed into a cat, my true eyes shone through I suppose,"

"Severus," Dumbledore said, no longer trying to ignore the ongoing conversation, "Minerva asked me about why you were a white cat, a while ago. I told her, but asked her not to divulge the information to others. I feel I should tell you now though. The spell I created shows a person's truest self when they are transformed. Of all the small domestic animals, your soul was most like a cat. Cats are very fierce and brave, extremely curious, and the best cats are the ones who truly love their owners. I know many people consider you to be the bravest man they ever met," Dumbledorewinked at Harry, "And you have always been one to experiment with potions and spells. I don't believe the last characteristic needs to be explained"

"What about my coloring?" Severus asked slightly stunned.

"White is a pure color," Albus explained, "Although you try to hide behind black as a human, your heart isn't so dark. No, in your heart and soul you are a good person."

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"I do," Lily said in her soft voice.

"Same here," the dark haired men agreed together.

Dumbledore merely nodded with a twinkle in his eye. His arm momentarily wrapped around Severus in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," Severus choked out, "I have to go now, but I feel so light now that I don't have to worry about you all anymore"

"I love you Sev," Lily said as she hugged him again.

"You too," he mumbled back, still crying freely like everyone else.

"You're a great man, Severus Snape," James mused with truthful fierceness, "Never forget that."

Severus nodded and hugged his old enemy once more.

"We'll see you again, Snivellus," Sirius smiled.

"Yes, I'll meet with you, foul mutt, in a while," Severus grinned, and found himself clasping Sirius's shoulder amicably.

"Good luck to you Severus," the old headmaster said in a fatherly way, "I do hope to see you in Minerva's office sometime,"

"I can do that," Severus nodded.

"I love you Harry," Lily and James whispered in Harry's ear as they held him close for a minute.

"I love you too," Harry wept openly.

"Take care of yourself," Sirius spoke huskily, hugging Harry to him.

"I'll do my best," Harry breathed quietly as he pulled away from Sirius.

"Visit me soon Harry," Dumbledore told him.

"I will," Harry promised while hugging his mentor.

"Severus," Harry prompted.

"Harry," Severus replied, dropping the ring and watching them fade away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I was kind of sad writing this one. I really thought it was important though. Anyway, I'm not going to write anymore about the rest of the day, even though, Hermione and Severus hang out a little. It's not that crucial. Mostly it's just them and Luna playing cards. The only important thing would be, they talk to each other more than they used to. _

_Next chapter is Hogsmede!! I'm excited. YIPEE!! R&R please._

_P.S. As I was proofreading, I realized that Slytherin's colors were green and silver, and so green eyes wouldn't really have mattered. I almost changed it to: As a death eater, it was safer to have black eyes. However, he had black eyes before then. In my mind it's more of a: As someone pretending to be a pure blood, it was safer to have black eyes. It doesn't really matter. The only thing that matters is that he was ashamed of having green eyes, so he changed them._


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmede

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ This chapter is SS/HG's first date!! FUN, FUN, FUN!! It's Monday the 15__th, __otherwise known as the Hogsmede trip. Okay, today we'll see some romance, of course :-), as well as some more dueling trouble. Please review!!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Hogsmede

Hermione sat by the fire in the common room early that morning. She stared at the flickering flames licking at the wood. It danced before her in such mysterious patterns. It reminded her somewhat of Sev. The way it seemed to flit in and out of places, was like the strange boy. One day he was there, the next he wasn't. He was such a mystery to her. She was constantly thinking about him. It was like he was tattooed to her mind.

A window blew open, and snow came fluttering in. Hermione wandered over, but instead of closing it, she just stood there letting the frosty air envelope her. She let the chilly breeze ruffle her coffee brown hair. Tiny snowflakes clung to her bare shoulders, but melted almost immediately.

Suddenly a familiar hand was closing the window in front of her.

"You were going to get cold," his smooth voice whispered an explanation in her ear.

"I would have managed," Hermione murmured back.

"Why aren't you wearing sleeves in the winter?" Severus asked while running his fingers against the skin of her arm.

Hermione held in a cry of surprise and pleasure, as his stroking sent tingles up her back, "I… I don't really know,"

"Maybe you should wear something besides a tank-top for the remainder of the winter," he suggested, going crazy by the closeness of her.

"Maybe," Hermione said without really knowing it; she was too focused on his warm breath on her neck, to really pay attention to what she was saying.

"I… I should go," Severus sighed, removing his hand from her arm.

"No, don't go," she pleaded, flinching at the absence of his touch.

"Hermione," he breathed the name tenderly.

Hermione turned her head so she was facing him. She was shocked to see how close his face was to hers. Her eyes searched his questioningly; did he want her as much as she wanted him? Did he shiver as she did when their eyes locked?

When their eyes met, Severus had an overwhelming urge to lower his lips to touch them to hers. He struggled with himself before he started to lower his head in the slightest movement. However small it was, Hermione noticed. She lifted her head upwards so that their foreheads were almost touching. At last minute, Severus pulled out, and turned around to go.

"Sev," Hermione called out, stopping him in his tracks, "I… I'll see you at Hogsmede," she looked and sounded as if she had meant to say something else but she changed her mind.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the Three Broomsticks," Severus said without turning back around, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself again.

"Okay," Hermione whispered, but he had already left by that time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry, I almost kissed her!" Severus yelled when he was alone with his friend.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Severus admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know? I thought you loved her?"

"I do," he explained, "But I haven't even been on a date with her!"

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but from what you've told me, it sounded as if she wanted to kiss you too," Harry reasoned.

"You really think that?"

"Why else would she have called you back when you left?" Harry pointed out, and for that question, Severus had no answer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione fidgeted on her bed, while Ginny rummaged through their trunks.

"This is good," Ginny commented, putting a pretty blue sweater on top of the white blouse that they had already chosen.

"And jeans?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess you can wear jeans," Ginny granted reluctantly.

"You think that'll be good enough for a first date?" she inquired.

Ginny nodded and put the rest of the clothes away, "You'll steal his heart right out of his chest."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus nervously walked down the street. He held his black cloak close for warmth, but it still managed to flutter in the freezing wind. He looked at the outside of the pub but saw no one. Where was she?

Hermione gazed at the approaching figure. His cloak billowed behind him, despite his attempts to keep it near him. He looked cold. She went in the pub to order them drinks before hand.

"Two fire whiskeys please!" Hermione called to the pretty bar maid.

"Gotcha," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione went back out to find Sev looking all around him for her bronze curls.

"Sev!" she yelled.

Severus turned and smiled at the striking young lady waiting by the door for him.

"Where have you been?" he asked when he reached her side.

"Getting us drinks," she said as Rosemerta gave them the fire whiskeys.

"Thanks," Severus mumbled.

They found an empty table near the back and began to drink the burning liquid. It quickly warmed the two.

"It's pretty nippy out there," Hermione mentioned.

"Not as cold as this morning," Severus said, climbing out on a limb.

Hermione nearly choked when she heard him. She soon regained her composure and was about to speak when a voice cut across her path.

"I don't know though," Ron spoke up, "It seemed a little hot from where I was standing,"

Both of their cheeks went red, but Hermione was the one to speak, "You were eavesdropping?" she seethed.

"I wouldn't say that. I was just passing through," he corrected.

"You git!" Hermione screeched, "Can't you tell a private conversation when you here one?"

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about things so private that your best friend can't hear them," Ron shouted.

Severus stood up and glared heatedly at Ron, "If I were you Ronald," he advised in deadly tone, "I would shut my mouth. Now."

"What? Am I trashing your girlfriend? Or am I humiliating you?" he opened his mouth to say more, but immediately found his left hand covered with scorching blisters.

Screaming in rage more than pain, Ron threw spell after spell at Severus. Severus neatly dodged every one of them, with a sneer on his face.

Rosemerta hollered at them, but her voice was nothing compared to the tumult caused by Ron's fuming hexes, and on lookers' vicious taunts.

Ron's livid spells were only stopped when Professor McGonagall burst through the door in a blaze of anger.

"MR. WEASLEY! STOP RIGHT NOW AND GET IN MY OFFICE!" she turned her glare on Severus, "that goes for you as well Mr. Smith!"

"Professor?" Hermione's timid voice spoke up in an unasked question.

"Yes, you had better come too," she said tiredly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron entered the Headmistress's office first, while clutching his injured hand in his good one. Next, Severus entered with a protective and comforting arm around Hermione. Minerva came in last of all, looking far older than she really was.

"Have a seat," McGonagall conjured up a small couch and a chair.

Oblivious to the scowls the others gave him, Ron sat down on the couch. Hermione glanced at Severus as if to say sorry, and was about to sit with Ron, when Severus leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him with a mix of shyness and slyness and nodded her head.He sat down on the chair, and Hermione place herself on his lap with a feeling of rightness. Severus flew ten feet off the ground in exhilaration, when she slid her head in the crook of his neck. He put his chin on her head in utter contentment.

Minerva couldn't help but smile at Severus and Hermione cuddled up together in a chair. She easily could have conjured another couch, but she had a feeling they liked it better this way.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked knowing precisely what she would hear.

"He bloody well attacked me!"

"He had a big mouth for so little skill."

"Ron was being extremely rude and was prying,"

"I was just protecting myself."

"He was warned, mind you."

"Sev was just defending me."

Minerva listened silently to the garbled mixture of opinions on what seemed to be the same story. It was just what she had expected to hear.

"Alright, enough of this senseless gibbering," McGonagall snapped, "I have heard just what was to be expected. Now as far as punishments go, Gryffindor will lose ten points each, so thirty points, and Ron and Hermione will have detention with me. Also since many students are seemingly having problems over the opposite gender lately, especially over Hermione, I will arrange for us to have a dance where everyone can have a chance to sort out those problems."

Ron groaned, while Hermione and Severus glanced at each other and then at Minerva who sent them a small knowing smile.

"And you Sev," she continued and a frown of regret at what she was about to do crossed her face, "This is twice you have been fighting to protect Hermione. Since you seem so interested in her well-being, you will escort her to the dance as her bodyguard."

"That's not a punishment for him," Ron complained with a snort.

"Going to the dance with such a bright girl would indeed be no punishment to anyone. The punishment lies in the fact that he goes as her bodyguard and her bodyguard alone. He may only dance with her, when no other partner asks her."

The two in the chair squirmed; they would have to think something up.

"And a warning to you Mr. Smith," McGonagall said clearly being serious, "If something like this should happen again, you will be asked to stop seeing Hermione on any level other than friendship. And should this punishment be needed, I will personally see that it is enforced."

"I understand Professor," Severus nodded his head.

Minerva nodded her head as well, "Now that that's all cleared up, I wish a good day to you all."

The three students stood to go were almost to the door when the Headmistress's voice hit their ears again.

"Oh and Ron, I would go to the hospital wing if I were you. Sev's spells can be pretty painful,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"A dance? "Ginny asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah," Severus answered slightly in disbelief himself.

"I don't believe it," Harry scoffed.

"You just wait until it's posted on the notice board tomorrow," Hermione retorted.

"I'll bet you it isn't," Ginny said.

"Two knuts," Hermione tempted.

"Done," Harry answered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next Morning

Tuesday

"Where are my knuts?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry joined her by the notice board.

Harry cursed jokingly and took the little coins from his pocket, "There you go."

"Thank you," she said in an annoyingly sweet voice, before heading off to eat breakfast.

"Oi, Ginny," Harry called seeing her red hair half way out of the portrait hole.

"Hey," Ginny said coming over to his side.

"Look at this," he pointed with one arm as the other snaked around Ginny.

"So there is a dance," she mused, "Are we going?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No, I just wanted a kiss," Ginny said.

"If _that's_ what you want…" he turned his head and kissed her full on the lips.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron," Speartail cried after running into him.

"Oh Lena," his cheeks reddened to match his hair, "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't see you either," she blushed as well.

"Um… have you seen the notice board?" Ron asked.

"About the dance?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah," he nodded and screwed up his courage before going on, "Doyawannagowithme?"

"What was that?"

"Er… do you want to go to that dance with me?" Ron slowed down this time.

"Oh yes," she gushed happily; he was no Severus Snape, that she was certain of, but that was okay, he had his own way of attracting her to him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Hermione went back to her room before classes, she found a note on her pillow.

Dear Hermione,

I apologize for getting you and Gryffindor in trouble yesterday. I'm afraid I lose my control far too quickly when things concern you. For example, yesterday during the quiet hours of the morning, I let go of my control. I should never have let my fingers stray so far. It was very selfish of me.

Anyway, I know that I have been forbidden to take you to the dance as anything but your bodyguard, but I wanted you to know that had the circumstances been different, I gladly would have taken you to the dance. You are such an amazing girl. I sincerely hope that I will have at least one dance with the girl I would rather be dancing with for every dance.

Lena will be at Hogwarts the day you receive this, but she will join my uncle and me, on Wednesday and Thursday. We are going to family graves' on those days. We will return Friday morning. If you were to take a morning walk around 4:00, there is a possibility of running into me. (Forget I said anything.)

With love,

**Sev S.**

Hermione gripped the letter tightly, as if it were a rope on the cliff. She read, and then she read it again. He lost control when he was around her. He said she was an amazing girl, and he wished he were going to the dance with her. Sev wanted to dance every dance with her but he would be happy enough with one. She glanced down at where he had signed his name. Right above it he had penned, with love. Did he have any idea what those words were doing to her?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Ooh, this one was really romantic. I had so much fun. It gave me tingles just righting about. I absolutely loved the early morning scene, and the part in McGonagall's office where Hermione sits in Sev's lap._

_So what will the two do at the dance? And what of Ron and Speartail? You'll just have to stick around for the next chapter to find out I suppose._

_Also, I need some information, both for this story, and one I'm thinking of writing. I need to know how old Lily and James were when Harry was born. I also would like to know what year it is when Harry starts school. The last thing I need to know is Hermione's parents' names. I don't think it ever says their names in the books, but I just wanted to check and see. If any of you know the answers for these questions, I would be very grateful if you could tell me. Thanks! _


	12. Chapter 12:Dancing

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ YEAH!! It's the dance!! Finally!! This is a really fun one, I am soooo excited!! Friday the 19__th__ in case any one was wondering. Another early morning visit, a little more forward than the last one. This is my longest chapter yet, just let you know.  
By the way, BIG thank you to littlesiren and notwritten for their help!  
One last thing. On my last chapter when Sev wrote the note, the line about running into her around 4 was supposed to have a slashthrough. However, I forgot that fanfic wouldn't have that feature. Sorry!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Dancing

Hermione woke up early on Friday morning, and looked at the small clock by her bed. It read 3:45 A.M. She slipped her feet out of her blankets and sent them on the icy floor. She combed through her hair a few times and brushed her teeth. She looked at her reflection and sighed. Her hair looked as bushy as it had when she was younger. Pulling out her wand, she said a quick sell and watched as the frizzy mop curled slightly, making it acceptable.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here you go, Severus," Speartail said as she placed a small saucer in front of the cat.

"**Thank you," **He tried to say as he lapped up the bowl of elf tears.

As soon as he transformed, he left the room of requirement, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Although he had not asked her to come, he had a feeling she would.

Sure enough, when Severus entered the common room, Hermione was just coming down the stairs from her dormitory. He watched her graceful form as it stepped lightly towards him, noting every miniscule feature. The way her glossy hair curled down the side of her face, and the way her eyelashes fluttered delicately.

Hermione saw a shape in the dark and walked towards it, knowing exactly what she would see when she was close enough. The closer she came, the more details she noticed. She observed every curve of his face, and all the contour lines of his elegantly poised body.

Hermione stopped when she was at his side; he glanced in mock surprise at her before asking, "On a walk Hermione?" Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"I thought I'd come see you," Hermione said getting straight to the point.

Severus was taken aback at this remark, but he quickly regained his cool composure, "Well you've seen me. Off to bed you go."

She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, "No thank you I'm happy right here,"

He looked down at her pretty face that was watching him with such curiosity. The way she watched him now, reminded him of his first day as a human. He didn't say anything, just turned his head towards the fire and watched the dancing flames.

Hermione left the silence as it was for a while, but finally asked in a soft voice, "Why do you try so hard?"

Severus was confused for a minute before realizing she was talking about his control around her.

"Why don't you just hold me?" she sighed.

"I have no idea," Severus replied in a low, but gentle voice, as he wound his arms around her delicate body, "Is this good, or am I too forward?"

Hermione rested her head against his chest in answer. She listened to his quiet breathing and thumping heart. The smell of cinnamon wrapped around her, enclosing her in a sweet, dream-like state.

"Will you dance with me?" he said into her hair.

She lifted her head and gave him a funny look, "Now?"

"Yes, now," He smirked at her, "When did you think?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Well," he prodded, "Will you dance with me?"

"I guess," she laughed.

"Good."

Severus placed a hand on her waist and the other he held out to her. Hermione smiled and gave him her hand. He started humming a melody that she recognized as Edelweiss. _How odd, _she thought. They danced to that song and when it was through he bowed and kissed her hand.

"A good night to you, fair lady," Severus said coyly.

"And a good morning to you, kind sir," Hermione replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It is morning isn't it?" He grinned ruefully, "I'll see you at breakfast,"

"Yeah, I'll see you at breakfast," she answered dazedly as he walked up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron watched Hermione and Sev all throughout the day. Something was definitely different. The way one of them smiled whenever the other was around, and just the looks they shared. At times, they even held hands. Something must have happened, but what?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What are you staring at?" Pansy asked Malfoy at breakfast.

"Nothing," he lied.

In truth he was watching Hermione. She walked into the hall, and scanned the Gryffindor table, searching for her friends. The Weasley girl waved at her, and Potter and Smith both glanced up and grinned. The new kid's smile was especially welcoming.

Sev got up and met Granger half-way to the table. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Hermione frowned and threw a look over towards Malfoy. Draco was disgusted by what he saw next. That slimy Smith-kid took her hand, her perfect hand, in his, and they walked over to the table together.

That boy was going to pay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione walked into to breakfast to see Ginny waving at her from the table. Both of the dark haired boys next to her looked up and smiled at her. Severus jumped up to meet her on her way to the table.

"Malfoy's staring at you," He muttered crossly when he reached her.

"What?" she asked incredulously, but when she looked over towards him, he was looking intently their way.

"He and Ron both have been," Severus added vehemently.

"Hey, hey, It's okay," she soothed, "They mean nothing to me,"

Hermione slipped her hand into his strong one, and squeezed.

"I know," he returned the pressure and led her to a seat.

He gazed angrily at the blond haired boy across the way. If he so much as put one foot towards Hermione, Severus was going to make him beg for mercy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Granger!" Malfoy snapped after Defense against the Dark Arts, one of the few classes Hermione didn't have with Severus.

"What do you want now?" Hermione hissed.

"I want you to go to the dance with me," he said in a cocky voice.

"I'm…." she tried to say that she was going with Sev, but her tongue was locked thanks to McGonagall, "I'm afraid I don't like to be seen with the likes of you."

Draco looked as if he had been slapped in the face, "Well too bad. Since you obviously aren't going with someone, you'll have to say yes to me won't you."

"I can choose to say yes or no to a scumbag like you," she retorted.

"Well according to Weasley and his sources, you can't say no to a dance with me," he smirked knowing he had won.

Hermione was too stunned to say anything at first, but when she did, it was full of loathing not towards Malfoy, but towards Ron, "I swear I'm gonna KILL him when I find that horrible prat!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus waited nervously in the common room for Hermione to finish upstairs. He paced back and forth worrying about what he should say. He felt bad about this morning. He had terrible control in the dawn hours, and now twice he had allowed himself to do something earlier than he wanted to. He felt like he should back off a little so he could master himself better before trying again. How was he to do this without upsetting her?

His pacing and thinking came to an abrupt end when Severus saw Hermione at the top of the stairs. Her coppery hair was done up in a spectacular knot, and dark green flowers adorned her hair as well. Her floor length pale green dress accented her body perfectly. The small sleeves were made of sheer fabric, making her shoulders visible.

Hermione had bewitched her eyes to be of a staggering jade coloring. Her long eyelashes framed the green very well.

"You look…" Severus was at loss for words, "Great to say the least,"

"I agree," Ginny came bustling in, "Great is by far the largest understatement you could think of."

Severus nodded his approval.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed crimson.

"Here, you forgot something," Ginny said as she strung a dark green stone pendant around Hermione's neck.

"You did too," Harry said, tying a corsage around Ginny's wrist.

"Thanks Love," Ginny smiled, and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You call that a thank you?" Harry asked swinging her into a full-blown kiss.

She kissed him back passionately.

"That's more like it," He said with a smirk.

He gave Ginny an appraising look. She was wearing a shimmering dark blue dress that went to her knees. Her red haired was crimped and let down, and her necklace was a little blue flower.

"You look amazing tonight," Harry complimented.

"Thanks," she replied and they wandered off.

Hermione stood there with her hands clasped tightly in front of her while watching Sev stare out the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, putting a warm hand on his arm.

"Nothing's wrong," Severus smiled down at her, "On the contrary everything seems so right. I guess I was just thinking that you were too good to be true,"

He put an arm around her then, hugging her to his chest.

"Can we go to the dance now?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'd like a word with you Mr. Smith," Minerva said sharply when Severus entered the Great Hall holding Hermione's hand.

"Yes Professor," he said, while shrugging his shoulders at Hermione.

McGonagall walked briskly into an empty classroom before saying, "Severus I sincerely apologize for doing this to you and Hermione especially when you're just starting to get closer to her, but I couldn't let you just continue to fight people."

"I understand Minerva," Severus assured her.

"Now I am attempting to figure out how we best could get you two at least one slow dance ensured," she continued on.

"I could stand and glare menacingly at anyone who walks near her," he suggested.

"Severus please, like that is going to stop Malfoy,"

"Well what_ is_ going to stop him? He's the only one besides maybe Ron who'll dare go through me to dance with her," Severus said.

"What a moment," Minerva held up her finger, "Why that's it!" she cried gleefully.

"What's it?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she smiled, "You leave everything to me. Actually never mind, leave Malfoy to me. You can scowl at every boy who comes near her."

"Okay…"

"You might want to go in now, Severus; the feast is about to begin."

"Minerva," Severus called her back, "Am I allowed to sit by her?"

"Heaven's yes, you may even hold her hand if you wish," she answered happily.

"What about during the dance?" he questioned, "Can I hold her hand then?"

"You most certainly can, when she is not dancing," Minerva replied as she left the room with a swish of her robes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione glanced up at the guardian holding her hand and sighed, "Yes, if you must."

"I really must," Draco said and he pulled her out onto the dance floor.

It was a very fast paced fox trot and both were out of breath by the time they finished.

"Thank you. You… dance very… well," Draco panted.

"You…as well," Hermione conceded grudgingly.

"Will you… dance again?" he asked hopefully.

"Not just… yet. I'm still… catching my… breath," she replied, "Maybe later."

"I'll be sure… to take you… up on that," he grinned wickedly, and swaggered off.

Hermione watched him go with a look of, respect? For once in her life she was able to look past his snobbish facade, and see the gentleman he really was.

Severus watched this exchange sadly. How could one dance take Hermione away from him? He didn't know the answer, but it looked as if it was happening. She was gawking at Malfoy even after he had walked away. Maybe she was better off with him, or Ron, or anyone besides himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Miss Granger," Minerva said frightening the girl.

Hermione bit back a squeal and merely asked, "Yes, Professor?"

"You seemed to have lost your bodyguard during your second dance with Mr. Malfoy," she informed the young woman.

"What…." then she realized what must have happened and whispered in remorse, "Sev. Oh I didn't mean…"

Hermione got up and raced out the door. She made her way up to the astronomy tower where she hoped to find him. When she got there though, there was no sign of the dark haired boy.

"Where is he?" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Right where you thought he'd be," Severus's voice came from the stairs, "You were going faster than me," he explained.

"SEV!" Hermione throwing herself around him.

Severus fought with himself, but finally put his arms around her. She had hurt him, but not bad enough for him to resist.

"Why did you watch him like that? Like you admired him?"

"I thought he was a good dancer, nothing more was in my eyes, I swear," Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Did you think what it would look like to me?" he asked angrily.

"No I didn't, and I'm sorry for that. Sev you know I would never look at him the way I do you." She started down the stairs.

"And what way is that?" Severus asked, suddenly anxious.

"I look at you like you're, you're a cat. I think of you as precious and fragile," she answered hiding her real thoughts; she looked at him with love.

"Fragile?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well your feelings certainly are if they're hurt over one dance with Malfoy," Hermione retorted.

"Two," Severus corrected, but slid his hand around her fingers.

"Whatever," she smiled and wrapped her fingers more tightly around his.

"Whatever," he agreed, and kissed her cheek, just as they reached the hall doors.

"Hermione!" Draco called in surprise as he left the dance.

Hermione turned to him, slightly pink after Severus's kiss.

"You ready for another dance?" he asked ignoring the fact that she and Severus were holding hands, and he had just had his lips on her cheek.

"No," she shook her head, "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Alright," Malfoy glared at the green eyed boy, "Maybe the next one."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're an amazing dancer," Ron told Lena.

"Thank you," she giggled, "You're an amazing boy,"

"Uh…" he blushed furiously, "You're very flattering."

Speartail looked upset (she had never heard the word flatter, and she had no idea what it meant), "I'm sorry."

"No, that's a good thing," Ron clarified.

"Oh," she giggled in embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Oi!" Zacharias Smith yelled, "Stow the mushy fluff or get out of here!"

"We were leaving anyways!" Ron shouted rudely back, to Speartail he said, "C'mon, let's go."

Speartail looked at him funny but followed him into the dungeons. They stopped in an abandoned classroom, and she was about to ask what they were doing in here. She didn't need to though, as the need for privacy was soon shown when Ron's mouth pressed against hers passionately. She was taken by surprise, but it wasn't long before her lips were eagerly reacting.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You look astounding in a tux, Sev," Hermione complimented him.

"You dazzle me," Severus smiled at her.

"No really! It contrasts against your skin in just the right way," she attempted to convince him.

"If you say so," he squeezed her hand.

"Oh I say so," She nodded vigorously.

Severus laughed resonantly. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. She snuggled in close to him.

"That feel good?" Harry, who was close by, smirked at the two.

"Very much so, thank you," Hermione responded curtly.

Severus's color rose, and he felt tingles at her words.

Harry laughed, and went off to join Ginny. When a slow song began to play, they stood up together, and were the first ones on the dance floor. Severus glanced at Minerva, hoping she knew what she was doing. It was almost midnight, and he could feel an itch in his paws; no, his hands.

Malfoy, true to himself, started towards Hermione, but McGonagall intercepted him, and soon they were dancing, stiffly mind you, but dancing all the same.

"Hermione," Severus started, "Would you allow me the pleasure of a dance with you?"

"But Sev," Hermione protested, "I thought…"

"No one's asked you," he pointed out.

Her face lit up in delight and she held out her hand to him. He grasped it gently he led her into the dancing area. Severus held her close all throughout the dance, never wanting to let go. She too, wished for the night to never end.

When the dance ended, however, Severus merely kissed Hermione's hand tenderly, and made to leave. He was almost to the enchanted staircases when he heard her footsteps pounding after him.

"Sev wait!" she cried.

Severus turned on the spot and swept her into his arms for a tight embrace.

"I'll be here to see you off tomorrow," he murmured into her silky hair.

"Do you promise?" she asked through her tears.

"I swear," he whispered, brushing her tears away.

"Thank you," Hermione sobbed, "And thanks for tonight as well. It was amazing."

"I know what you mean," Severus chuckled.

"So if I have a Christmas present for you?" she said uncertainly.

"Bring it to the room of requirement at a quarter to noon tomorrow," he answered sweeping some stray curls from her face.

"A quarter to…"Hermione repeated.

"Good night Hermione," Severus said, before jumping up the stairs two at a time, leaving a stunned girl at the bottom.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron," Speartail pulled completely away after quite a while of spirited snogging.

"What… do you… need?" Ron asked, short of breath.

"I have… to go," she replied.

"Oh," he dropped his hands from her head, "I see. You're just tired of me."

"I don't mean it like that," Speartail murmured, running her fingers through his thick hair, "It's just my cousin will be looking for me,"

"Ah, Sev," Ron spat.

"Don't ruin this for me," she pleaded, "I don't need to hear about you're jealousy of my cousin and his perfect girlfriend."

"I wasn't saying that in a jealous way," he kissed her lips gently, "How could I be?" he breathed down her neck, "I have you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_This one was amazing to write about! I completely loved it! Very mushy! Next chapter will be fun too! Maybe even more fun! Our next chapter is Hermione leaving for home. It should be fairly interesting.  
If any of you are interested, I've written a oneshot now. It's sort of a HGSS pairing. It's called_ Her Dream Come True.


	13. Chapter 13: BitterSweet

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_Hermione goes home today. Boo hoo. :-( This chapter has a bit of romance, well, let me amend that. This chapter is pretty much all romance. _

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bitter-Sweet

"What time… is it?" a winded Hermione asked.

"Quarter to," Ginny pulled her lips away from Harry's long enough to breathlessly answer.

"No, no, no," Hermione screeched, "I'm gonna be late!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Happy Christmas, Ron," Speartail said shyly holding out a brightly wrapped package.

"Ah, Lena," Ron complained, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"To be sure, I did." She argued.

"Humph," he grunted.

He pulled the red and green wrapping paper off, to find a glass figurine. He examined it closely and found that it was a small blue eyed white cat, whose tail was intertwined with the tail of a large rust colored tomcat.

"I know you don't like cats," Speartail said in a rush, "But these aren't just any cats, they are you and me."

"Lena… I," Ron stuttered, "Thank you."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her sleek hair.

"I have something for you too," he mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Here," he pulled out a little violet satin bracelet with two birds flying together.

"Oh Ron, it's magnificent," She cried kissing his lips tenderly, "And so are you."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry, you shouldn't have," Ginny protested when he pulled out a tiny present.

"You got me something too, you know," He tapped his new glasses.

"Oh!" she cried, seeing the diamond ring in the box.

"I know you've already agreed," Harry started, "But I wanted others to know as well,"

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "I love you, you know."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I figured as much."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione!" Severus grinned down at the girl who had just walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," she reddened in embarrassment.

"As long as you came," he muttered, placing his arms around her.

Severus let the sweet smell of honey wash over him while he held his love close. He wondered if she would ever feel as strongly as he did.

"I'm gonna miss you," Hermione admitted.

"Me too," he answered, although he knew he would still be around her.

"You'll write?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can, but I'll try."

Hermione held very still, letting him rub her back. His hands were soft, and she wished that they would always stay with her. His lips were gentle on her hair; she didn't want them to move. His eyes were caring, and she wanted to lose herself in them.

Hermione pulled herself away from all that she loved, to fetch Sev's present from her bag, "I brought something for you,"

"Thank you," Severus smiled, taking his gift out of her hands.

"You can't say thank you yet," she scolded, "you don't even know what it is."

"Fine I'll look,"

He opened it up to find an incredible cloak pin. It depicted a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake all winding around one another. Severus wondered what it would look like just as a lion, and suddenly, it began to transform. Now it showed a roaring lion.

Hermione giggled, "It changes to whichever animal you want. You don't even have to use the house animals; you could change it into a dog or something,"

"Thank you," he hugged her again, "You're very, very, thoughtful."

She merely laughed at that, "I think I have to go. I still have to find Adel, and Crooky."

She walked towards the door, but his voice stopped her, "Wait up, a moment,"

She turned back around to see the young man undoing something from his neck. Whatever it was caught the light and shimmered silver. He took a few steps towards her, and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"This is for you Hermione Granger," he whispered emotionally, "It belonged to my mother."

Hermione looked down at the silver locket lying on her chest. It had two hearts etched in the surface, as well as little flowers. When opened, she could hear Edelweiss being played on a harp. She looked up and there were tears in Severus's eyes.

"Sev," Hermione murmured, as his arms encircled her, "Thank you."

Severus held her there for a few moments. He listened to her soft breathing as he ran his fingers through her wavy hair. He wanted to have her forever, so badly. He knew he would do anything if she could just be his.

His alarm on his watch went off, and he said as he pulled away, "You had better go,"

"I… yeah, probably," Hermione said dejectedly.

Severus kissed her forehead with love, and took one step backward into the wall. The room of requirement did as it was asked, and vanished the boy through its walls.

"Goodbye, Sev," Hermione whispered to the empty space in front of her, to the space where her love had left her all alone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_There's tissues in the back, for those like me. :-) Nah, I really enjoyed this one. For those of you couldn't tell, I'm a total romantic. My favorite chapters are always the ones that are sappy. Well, that's me in a nutshell. _

_While writing this, I even had a dream about Sev. It was pretty funny. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. _

_Anyway thanks to debjunk, notwritten, kk1999, and JellyTot-x, for being pretty constant reviewers. However, I need some my other reviewers, like CatarinaP, BlueEyedDragonChild, Sevy14, lwh, and others. Please, Please, Please review! I'm lonely. Even if you don't like the story anymore, I still would like you to review! _


	14. Chapter 14: Homecoming

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ This chapter should be interesting. Mother, daughter, quarrels. The Twentieth today. Hey by the way, thanks for the reviews guys! they were awesome! Keep them coming!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Homecoming

Hermione got on the train and sat in and empty compartment. The tears she had been crying in the room of requirement an hour ago had come back full force now. She let them fall, not bothering to wipe them away. That was _his_ job. He was supposed to brush her cheeks with his thumbs to rid them of the senseless moisture. But he wasn't here to do that. He was gone, and with him, her happiness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**Please, please, please," **Severus begged in his head, "**Not in front of me, not for me."**

**"Severus," **Crookshanks soothed, "**Don't work yourself up. It will pass, as all things do." **

**"Crookshanks help her!" **he moaned.

**"You hear her thoughts as well as I do," **Crookshanks said, "**She's practically screaming. She only wants you. The only thing that can possibly console her is you. You're the only one who can help her I'm afraid."**

**"But I'm a cat," **he whimpered, **"Not the boy who she misses. I am nothing compared to 'Sev'. I…" **

**"You are the man I know so well. Severus, you hold him within yourself. If you let him, he will shine through."**

Severus sat in agony another few moments listening to her wretched sobs. He couldn't leave her like this. He knew what he had to do, but he was scared. What if she couldn't see past his fur into his heart? What if she only ever thought of him as Adel, not as Sev?

While fighting with himself, Hermione had fallen asleep from the stress of the day. Severus looked at her, and could see that her dreams where not much better than life at the moment. He scrambled up next to her and rubbed his velvety fur against her skin. She seemed to calm a little but there was something she _needed_, not wanted, but needed more than this weak impression of the young man she had left.

Severus could tell how much Hermione needed him. He tried to imagine himself putting his arms around her in reassurance. He thought of how she would feel snuggled up beside him.

Sometime in the course of his yearning thoughts, Severus found his wishes merging with reality. He looked down at himself, and found himself returned to his young human form. He could not explain how. He only knew that this was his chance to help Hermione without hurting her more.

Severus placed his real arms around the snoozing girl in front of him. He pulled her to him, holding her lovingly. She mumbled something that sounded remotely like "Sev", and nestled her head on his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered back softly, resting his own head on her sweet smelling hair.

"Never leave me," Hermione said almost incoherently in her dreams.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Severus answered soothingly.

"I want you with me forever, not just now," she protested.

Severus sighed, thinking to himself. If only she weren't asleep. If only she actually meant what she said. He leaned in, and pressed his lips lightly against hers. As he pulled away, he saw a smile light her face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slowly, Hermione drifted into wakefulness. When she woke up, she looked all around the compartment for Sev. _I must have dreamed he was here. _She sighed heavily in disappointment. She stood up to go find the trolley.

Hermione felt claws dig into her legs, and the yowling of her cat reached her ears.

"Oh Adel, I'm so sorry!" she said picking up the disgruntled ball of fur, "I didn't realize you were there."

"**Didn't see that one coming," **Crookshanks mewed.

**"Gee thanks for the warning," **Severus hissed.

"Hey Crooky," Hermione smiled at the older cat.

"**Hello Furless Mistress," **He purred in satisfaction when she began to pet his fur.

"Five minutes to the platform!" the conductor's voice yelled.

"I'm going home!" Hermione squeaked, "And Adel will be getting to know the place!"

Severus smiled inwardly. _So time to meet the parents. _He thought. This was going to be good.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione!" a voice yelled.

"Mom!" Hermione cried, throwing herself at a tall, brown haired lady.

"There's my girl," her father rumbled, pulling her to his side.

"Daddy!" she smiled.

"How are you pumpkin?" he asked her.

"I'm good. I have so much to tell you," she gushed merrily.

"Oh?" her mother asked.

"Yeah…"

They chattered cheerfully all the way to their small home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You mentioned a dance in a one of your letters, how did it go?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Oh, it was fine," Hermione mumbled.

"Just fine?" she raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Well, I only danced with the guy I wanted to once," Hermione explained reluctantly.

"I wouldn't continue liking him, if he only asked me once," her mother advised .

"Oh, he would have asked me more, if…" she trailed off not wanting to explain that he had gotten in trouble.

"If what?"

"He got in trouble and his punishment was that he could only dance with me once," Hermione muttered darkly.

"In trouble!" Mrs. Granger screeched, "I have not raised you to follow some troublemaking, rebellious teenager around."

"Mother! He is not rebellious, and he hardly ever gets in trouble!" she screamed.

"He shouldn't ever get in trouble!" she shouted, but then took a deep breath, "Why was he in trouble?"

"Um… the… ah, first time, he started punching this other guy," Hermione informed her, knowing the result would not be good.

"He what!" she shrieked, "I don't want you near him if he's violent!"

"Mum! He is not violent! He beat Malfoy up, because Malfoy was kissing me! He wouldn't let me go, and I couldn't punch him myself so Sev punched him for me." Hermione explained.

"Sev?"

"Er… that's his name," she said.

"Sev is his nickname?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, it's his name."

"He doesn't even have a bloody name!" she yelled.

"Mum, please just forget about it. It doesn't even matter," Hermione lied.

"You're right," she sighed, "He is just some boy, and you're just going through one of those phases."

Hermione ground her teeth together. She wanted to yell at her mom, to tell her that Sev wasn't just some boy. He was the boy she loved, and always would. Instead she merely nodded her head, and finished unpacking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I hope you don't mind," Hermione said after telling her parents about her new cat.

"Oh no," her mother smiled, "How could we? He's such a doll."

Mrs. Granger scooped Severus up, and petted his smooth fur.

"His pelt is lovely," Mr. Granger attributed.

"Yeah it reminds me of milk, or pearls," Hermione's mom commented, still stroking his head, "And his eyes. I've never seen such a piercing green color."

Hermione hadn't looked at her cat's eyes in a long time. When she looked into them now, she almost screamed. Sev's eyes stared back at her. She shook her head. No that wasn't right. Adel couldn't have his eyes. That was impossible. And yet…

"Ooh, you're right dear," he smiled at his wife, "he does have lovely eyes doesn't he?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Four days later, Hermione walked into to her room, thinking once again about Edelweiss's eyes. How could they have the same eyes? It was bizarre.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger sat down beside her daughter, "Will you do me favor?"

"Depends on the favor," Hermione replied tersely.

"Well, the community's having their Christmas Eve dance again this year, and I was hoping you would join us."

"Mom," Hermione began in an irritated voice, "I..."

"Hermione, please," she implored, "You used to always come with us when you were younger. I was hoping we could reinstate the tradition now that you're almost done with school."

"Ah Mum, don't put me on a guilt trip." Hermione groaned.

"If that's the only way to convince you," she smiled.

"Fine," she grumbled.

Even as she said it, Hermione felt guilty, thinking of the dark haired boy from school. Strangely, as she thought this, she glanced apologetically at her cat sitting in the corner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Herms?" a fair haired boy said in amazement, "Is that you?"

Hermione turned and saw one of her childhood friends, "Dusty!" she smiled and hugged him.

"Everyone gave up that nickname ages ago," the boy laughed, "They all call me Justin now,"

"Well I haven't had anyone call me Herms since I left for school," she replied laughing as well, "The only nickname I get, is know-it-all,"

He burst out laughing, turning several heads in their direction, "Apart from your appearance, you haven't changed a bit,"

"My appearance?" she asked, slightly perplexed.

"Yeah," Justin grinned, "I barely recognized you. I mean, you switched your bushy mane of hair, for these."

He twirled his fingers around one of her curls', making her slightly uncomfortable.

"You look great these days," he ended.

"Um…you too," Hermione answered, uncertainly.

"You know what," he began, "I believe that you've grown into a creature that I would absolutely love to dance with. Would like to dance?"

"I… er…" she reddened with uneasiness; she couldn't dance with him, not when she was in love with someone else.

"Please," Justin begged, and Hermione could just see him wagging a tail like a dog.

She thought of Sev's calmness throughout the Christmas dance. After she had convinced him of where her heart lay, he was entirely fine with her dancing with Malfoy. Surely he wouldn't begrudge her one dance with an old playmate, even a fairly attractive one.

"Yeah, I'll dance," Hermione answered, hating herself.

Justin smiled in a dominant way. He clearly had expected her to say yes. He held out an arm to her. She complied hesitantly.

They danced two dances together, before Hermione was able to extract herself. He was like a leech, clinging to her, but never meaning well. He wasn't even a good dancer. Well, he was probably a good dancer amongst these girls, but none of these girls had danced with Victor Krum, Draco Malfoy (she shuddered, but couldn't deny that he was a very skilled dancer) or Sev. She smiled at the last one. Yet even as she smiled, a strange, painful, tightness clenched at her heart.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**Crookshanks," **Severus started, "**The incident in the train, do you think I could do it again?"**

**"I don't know," **the ginger cat responded, "**But don't even think about trying it tonight. It would do her no good."**

**"It would do her no harm either," **he muttered darkly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Several dances and squished toes later, Hermione was finally able to sit down in a quiet corner and think. She listened to all the different songs being played, and she wondered how each dance would feel if she were Sev's arms.

The musicians started to play Edelweiss, and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. Her hands flew to the locket, caressing the smooth surface. She stood and left the building, wanting to cry in complete solitude.

Hermione sat on a stone bench nearly hidden by the overgrown rose bushes. Her tears fell soundlessly to the ground. She was about to reach up and wipe them away, when a different hand wiped them away for her.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Justin asked softly.

"N-n-nothing," Hermione sobbed, still gripping her locket tightly.

"Oh, I'd say something is up," he grinned, "People don't cry just to cry."

"I d-do," she mumbled.

"Here let's have a look at this," He murmured, breaking her death grip on the necklace.

"Please don't," Hermione whispered, and either he didn't hear her, or he ignored her.

Justin popped it open, and the sweet melody began to play.

"Ah," his eyes lit with understanding when he remembered the last song he had heard inside, "I see.

"No you don't," Hermione muttered angrily.

"What, 'ave you got an ex or something?"

"No," she said savagely.

"Oh, is he still your boyfriend," Justin asked.

"Yes," she said curtly.

"Why're you crying then? It makes no sense," he gave her a befuddled look.

"It makes plenty of sense!"

"Are you trying to get rid of him?" he inquired.

Hermione kept her mouth shut in anger. Only he would assume such a thing.

"I could help you along you know," he offered.

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but was cut off, as Justin pressed his lips to hers. Hermione slapped his cheek, but he didn't react, except to use slightly more force as he pushed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away, but his hand immediately kept her head next to his. She didn't' know what to do. It was Malfoy all over again, except this time there was no Sev to step in. She thrust her knee upwards, and he groaned and fell to his knees.

"What is your problem? Would I be crying about him because I wanted to break up with him? You and Malfoy both are creeps, and I hope you both stay away from me!" Hermione yelled sprinting away in tears.

"Herms…" Justin moaned, watching the beautiful girl run away from him. He thought he had done well, apparently she didn't agree with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Hee-hee. I have no idea why, but I like having Malfoy moments. I guess it just shows how dedicated Hermione is to Severus._

_What do you guys think? Do you think I'm a little repetitive? Yeah, you probably do. I know I do. I may cut out Justin out entirely, but be forewarned; there will be more Malfoy moments. He becomes semi-important later._

_I enjoyed doing Mrs. Granger. She is kind of like my own mom. Mr. Granger was fun too._


	15. Chapter 15: Under the Holly Leaves

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect **

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Its Christmas today! I must admit, I wasn't as excited for the actual Christmas chapter as I was for the pre-Christmas chapters. Oh well. Ah this chapter has a little more of Hermione making connections between Adel and Sev. Enjoy! Sorry I took a week to update. Life decided to be hectic.  
OMG!! I finally figured out how you find hits and visitors. IT WAS AMAZING!! I couldn't believe the numbers of visitors!! Talk about a self-esteem raiser!! Thanks to everyone, even if you don't review!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Under the Holly Leaves

"Merry Christmas," Severus whispered in Hermione's ear around four in the morning.

There was definitely something wrong with Dumbledore's spell. First on the train, and now today, he phased back when he wasn't supposed to.

Severus had just been watching Hermione sleep peacefully. He had been minding his own business, not doing a thing wrong, when POOF he was human again! He hadn't even taken any house elf tears or anything.

Still, he might as well take advantage of his chance. Severus softly pulled a lock of hair behind Hermione's ear, and kissed her forehead. He smiled tenderly at her, as he apparated away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione blinked her eyes open a few hours later, the events of the morning unknown to her. She got up, and pulled a sweater on over her tank-top. Her parents, like Sev, would not be pleased that she didn't wear sleeves in the dead of winter.

"Hermione!" her mother yelled.

"What?" she replied, flying down the stairs.

"I was just going to tell you to hurry," Mrs. Granger said, as her daughter came to a stop before her.

"Apparently there's no need," Mr. Granger commented, "Let's start shall we?"

Both women nodded, and had a seat on the living room couch.

"You first Dad," Hermione encouraged.

"Alright…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Put your new things away, and come down for breakfast please," Mrs. Granger said.

"Kay," Hermione answered hauling her stuff up to her room.

She glanced around her room, scowling at the bare pale blue walls. She needed some decorations. Hermione sighed, and began to put her gifts in their respectful places. Her white and pink floral skirt, and light pink shirt were hung in the closet. The book went on her bed, where she could read it. The wooden jewelry box was placed on her dresser, as was her perfume.

A soft mewing from under the bed interrupted Hermione. She knelt down to see Adel, batting a small white rose around with his paws.

"Bad kitty," Hermione scolded while grabbing the cat and the rose along with him.

Severus watched Hermione's face as a wide smile, slowly spread across her face when she read the note attached to the flower. After he had left in the morning, Severus had bought the rose for Hermione. He had just finished fastening the note to the rose when he turned back into a cat.

Hermione set the cat down and opened the small envelope tied to the flower. She pulled out the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I finally had some spare time today, and I thought I'd write you a letter. I miss you very much. My life is very gray and lonely without your sweet smile to brighten it up. I hope that your Christmas is enjoyable. I know that mine will only be filled with thoughts of you as every other day has been. I hope you don't think of me too much.  
__Although you may not understand, I am never far when you need._

_Love from,_

**Sev S.**

Hermione grinned; she could tell today was going to be a good day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"**What is she doing now?" **Severus asked Crookshanks as Hermione walked towards them with a little box in hand.

"**Same thing everyone always does on Christmas," **the ginger tom retorted.

"Happy Christmas my little friends," Hermione said, opening the box for the cats to see.

Inside of the package, two dainty collars sat. One was made of a dark green silk, while the other was a blue velvet one.

"One for Crooky," she clipped the blue one around Crookshanks's neck, before slipping the other around Severus's, "And one for Adel."

**"Thank you," **they purred in unison, and although she couldn't hear their words she understood them perfectly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione picked up Severus after breakfast and was walking towards the living room, when her father's voice stopped her.

"Herms, look up," he said.

She looked up to see mistletoe made of holly, small pinecones and ribbons.

"So?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"So, you should kiss your cat," Mrs. Granger supplied while pulling out her camera.

Hermione snorted, but complied. She kissed Severus's head as she had many times. The camera didn't click.

"No you kiss his fuzzy little head all the time," her mother complained, "Kiss his cheek or something."

Hermione gave Severus a kiss, and it was accompanied by the click of the camera. As she did so, she couldn't help but think of the time outside the great hall when Sev had first given her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now give him a cat kiss," her dad added.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Rub noses with him," he explained.

"Right," she said.

Hermione leaned down so that her nose was touching Severus's little pink nose. Her eyes locked with those in front of her, and she suddenly had the feeling that she was kissing Sev.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Aaah, how cute! I enjoyed this one. I hope you did too! Sorry that it's shorter than my normal chpaters. The next few chapters are short as well. I hope you don't mind too much!  
__Next chapter is called, A Dusty Date. I wonder if you can figure that one out. (_Snort)_. So I would encourge you to test your luck, and review!:-)_

Not to sound desperate or anything, I would really apreciate it if someone would review for my oneshot! I need some opions on it! As I mentioned early, I figured out the reader traffic thing, and although it was nice to see someone had actually read it, I would very much like to have at least one review!!


	16. Chapter 16: What she Wanted

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Um, I kind of decided not to post the Dusty Date chapter. I didn't like the way it turned out. You do need to know the gist of it though. Justin asked Hermione out on a date, and her mother forced her to go. The date did not go well, and Hermione told Justin how snobby he was. So yeah, that was the original chapter sixteen. Oh, and Sev knew nothing about it. _

_Oky-day. Today is New Years Eve, which is a Wednesday. It should be quite fun!! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

What she Wanted

Hermione woke up on the morning of the thirty-first to the tapping of an owl at her window. Mottled black and brown, the large owl was Harry's newest bird. She waited patiently for Hermione to let her in.

"Hey Marly," Hermione greeted while retrieving the letter from around the bird's leg.

_Hermione, _

_The Hufflepuffs are hosting a New Years party. I'm not entirely sure, but I think they're planning a dance as well. It would be a lot more fun, if you could come. I really hope you can. I'm going to write to Sev as well. Hopefully he'll come too. If not, you could always dance with Malfoy. _

_**Harry**_

_P.S. I'm sorry that you'll receive this on such short notice, but I didn't think to tell you until Ginny asked if you, Sev and Lena were coming. _

Hermione began packing the minute she finished reading the note.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"MUM!" Hermione shouted after she had towed all her luggage down stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she replied.

Hermione found Crookshanks on the couch and put him in his carrier with Adel as she said, "I need to go back to school a few days early,"

"What?" Her mother frowned.

"Yeah, I need to go back today," she said, avoiding the truth.

Mrs. Granger peered suspiciously at her daughter before hissing, "It's about this boy of yours isn't it."

"Mum, it's not like that. I just…" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione I forbid you to go!"

"You can't stop me from going!" she screamed.

"You're right I can't," her mother sighed heavily before whispering, "But let me ask this before you go: Is it because he isn't a wizard?"

"What?"

"You don't seem to like Dusty very much, is it because he's non-magical, like us?"

"Mom, no," Hermione murmured while hugging her mom, "His lack of magical ability has nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Granger asked as she wiped her tears away.

She smiled, before saying, "I'm sure. He's just some snobby kid who I don't want to waste my life on."

"Well, I don't want you wasting your life on some irresponsible boy either,"

Hermione's eyes flared with rage as she yelled, "You don't have any idea what you're talking about! He is not just some irresponsible boy. He has done nothing to make me think he is anything but good and I…"

"And you what?" she interrupted, "Love him? You know nothing of love!"

"Apparently you don't either!" Hermione shrieked as she apparated to the village of Hogsmede.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You came!" Ginny cried happily, when Hermione entered the dormitory

"Wouldn't miss it," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Umm, I was thinking of wearing the green dress," Hermione answered.

"You can't wear that again!" she gasped in shock.

"Well what am I going to wear?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh I have just the thing!" Ginny jumped over to her trunk, and the three hour long preparation began.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ginny!" Harry called to the beautiful girl.

Ginny turned and spotted her date near the portrait hole. She smiled, and joined him.

"You look spectacular," he grinned.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

She had done her hair up in a loose bun, letting some curls spill down the side of her face, and she wore a pink satin dress that dropped to the floor, and trailed behind her. All in all, she was a truly stunning sight.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be down in a few minutes," Hermione replied.

She sat down on the couch, pulling her velvety black cloak around her. She didn't really want to go unless Sev was there. She didn't think he would be. She sat for a few moments before his rich voice met her ears.

"Black on new years?" Sev said jokingly.

"Sev! You came!" she cried, running to him, and catching him off guard.

He took a step back to keep his balance as he said, "Hello to you too,"

"I missed you," Hermione whispered into his shoulder.

"You too," Severus murmured, inhaling her sweet scent.

She turned her head to gaze at the fire, when the smell of cinnamon wrapped around her. Why did he and Adel smell the same?

"Hermione?" he called to her, wondering what was bothering her.

Hermione turned her face upwards to look at him. His face was so close to hers. She wanted to kiss him so bad. Why couldn't just lower his head just a little? That's all it would take.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She raised her head, and pressed her lips against his. He began kissing her back, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist bringing her closer to him. She felt her arms go around his neck. Slowly she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Severus asked while grinning widely.

"It was what I wanted," Hermione replied before pressing her lips once more to his.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Holy cow was this one seems so short to me! Sorry! I just felt like I had to cut it off there. Anyway, did you like the chapter? I know I did! Review please!_


	17. Chapter 17: Only Time will Tell

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Alright, there's not really a specific date to today's chapter. Just sometime between New Year's and Valentines Day. _

**Chapter Seventeen**

Only Time Will Tell

Hermione sat on a puffy armchair in the common room, silently remembering the events at the ball.

_"Hermione?" a voice, a nervous voice, interrupted._

_"Draco!" Hermione cried in surprise, turning away from her conversation with Sev._

_"I… You look very beautiful tonight," he muttered before turning on his heel red with embarrassment._

_"Wait," she put a hand on his arm, "I get the feeling you wanted to say something else."_

_He jerked his arm away as he snapped out a reply, "Your feelings were wrong."_

_"It's not wise to lie," Sev warned._

_"I guess, I'll deal with being foolish then," Malfoy sneered. _

_"I think not," Hermione chastened, "Tell me."_

_"I was going to ask you to dance, but I knew what your answer would be the moment I saw who you were talking with." _

_"Hmm," Hermione turned thoughtfully to look at her special friend._

_Sev nodded almost imperceptibly at her. He wouldn't hold a grudge if she danced with the ferret._

_"Would you like to dance Malfoy?" Hermione asked kindly._

_Draco looked up in amazement. He saw something flash in those gorgeous brown eyes that let him know she was never going to be anything more than his, what was she? A friend? No not really. An enemy? Not anymore. An acquaintance? A little more than that. He finally decided that there wasn't really anything to describe what she was._

_"I can see that you are previously occupied. No thank you," he whispered, and turned to leave, but stopped to say one last thing, "Oh, Smith, I hope you know what you've got there. She's worth keeping."_

_"I know _she _is," Sev murmured so that Hermione wouldn't hear the second part, "Am I though?"_

"What's eating you Hermione?" Harry asked, causing her to leave her thoughts.

"I haven't seen Adel or Sev since the start of January. I'm worried," Hermione explained.

Harry couldn't decide between raising his eyebrows or nodding his head; he chose the latter.

"I'm sure they'll come home soon," He comforted.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

The word_ home_ dragged up another memory.

_"So you came home early huh?" Sev asked her._

_"Yeah," Hermione turned beet red._

_"Why?"_

_"Um… I don't know," she stuttered, blushing even harder._

_"You do. You cheeks are all red; that means you're too embarrassed to tell me," he smiled at her with those perfect teeth of his._

_"I was hoping you would come. I was desp… excited to see you," Hermione muttered._

_"Did I hear that you were desperate to see me?" Sev asked, running his fingers up her back._

_She shivered._

_"Don't do that!" she hissed in reproach, "And I'm not going to answer you."_

_"I was desperate to see you too," he whispered softly in her ear._

_Hermione couldn't help but quiver with his warm breath on her neck. She turned her head so that their foreheads were touching._

_"So you should have been," she told him playfully, as his lips found hers._

There was nothing Hermione wouldn't pay to be in that moment again, when his lips were soft upon hers. She wished Sev were here right now. She needed his warm hands and gentle arms like baby needs its mother. If only she could see him.

_"I'm afraid to see you again," Sev said in an undertone._

"W_hat do you mean?" Hermione asked._

_"I mean, that I don't think it is wise for me to pursue a relationship with anyone right now," he explained hurriedly. _

_"I see," Hermione murmured, throwing her head to the side to hide the emotion behind her eyes._

_"Hey," Sev whispered._

_He tried to caress her cheek, but she turned from him, letting out a small cry of sadness. He frowned, and cupped her chin in his hand. He turned her face so that she was looking him straight in the eye. He was surprised to find water in her eyes._

_"Am I not pretty enough for you? Am I not as smart as you? Or… Is there another?" she sobbed._

_"Hermione!" Sev was appalled that she would think such things, "You are very, very lovely, and talented. As for another girl… you heard Malfoy, you're worth keeping. I would not throw you away for some other woman." _

_"But why aren't you keeping me?" Hermione asked as the tears began rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Because!" he snapped, but as soon as he saw the look of hurt on her face, his demeanor softened, "I just don't know that I can handle… handle what might happen,"_

_"What might that be?" Hermione asked angrily, "Commitment?"_

_"No," he said almost inaudibly, "Heartbreak."_

Hermione cried anew when she thought of this particular memory. It should have been ironic, that he would want to end a relationship, because he feared the end of it. Yet, oddly it wasn't.

_"I have an idea!" Sev smiled just like a little school boy._

_"No. Really?" Hermione said sarcastically._

_"No need to be rude," he chided, "I know that Gryffindor is in charge of the Valentine's Day celebration. What you need to do is have a dance!"_

_"A dance?" she said skeptically; every other house so far had had a dance, and Gryffindor needed an original idea._

_"If you do," Sev said in a persuasive voice, "I promise to take you to it."_

_"Take me to a dance? That I planned?" Hermione said, once again in mockery, "Why, that would be my dream come true!"_

_"Oh come off it," he snorted, "I just want to be close to you, and take you to a dance, and all I get from you is cruelty."_

_"Hmm, I wouldn't say it's cruel to say yes," she smiled._

_"You'll go?" Sev asked happily._

_"Did you think that I would say no?" Hermione snorted._

_"Well," he laughed, "One can only hope,"_

_"Why you…" Hermione yelled with a playful punch._

Did she dare hope? Would he come to a dance, when he had been gone for a month? Only time would tell.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I was kind of sad writing this one. I don't really have a clue why either. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, like the good little children I know you are. :-) Hee-hee.  
I have some more questions for you very smart people. In the epilogue, Harry's children are 9, 11, but it never really says James's age does it? PLEASE HELP!! Also, I needed to check to make sure that the epilogue happens in 2017 right? I would really appreciate help!!_


	18. Chapter 18: The Missing Scent Returns

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Yeah!! Today is Valentine's Day!! I'm way, way excited!! Actually the first two sections are the evening before. I hope you like it!! sorry that I've been so slow. School is starting for me, and I'm trying to work out a schedule! _

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Same Missing Scent Returns

"**Severus cannot keep doing this!"** Minerva growled, "**He's tearing Hermione up!"**

**"Well what can we do?" **Shade said, "**It's not like we can talk to him. No one has seen him since the new year's dance."**

**"Including the girl who desperately needs him!" **Minerva cried, **"It affects her daily life! She doesn't talk with her friends, she's unresponsive in class, and her grades are dropping quickly."**

**"I am of the same mind, this certainly needs resolved," **Crookshanks agreed, **"Severus must be found!" **

**"I sink that ve should start wif 'arry," **Inkom suggested, **"ee seems to be ze closest to our friend."**

**"I'll speak with him after the meeting," **Minerva dipped her head.

**"I think that is all we can do for the time being," **Crookshanks said, **"Are there anymore concerns?"**

**"What about Speartail?" **A big smoky tom spoke up, **"I haven't seen her at one of our council meetings, in over a month! She can't live two lives forever. She has to choose!"**

**"Hmm," **Crookshanks murmured deep in thought, **"I think… I think that you are right. She must choose between Speartail and Lena."**

**"I vill speak to 'er on sis matter," **Inkom promised and all the cats began to file out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Potter," Minerva called.

"Professor?" Harry turned to the headmistress.

"I need to talk to you," she said, and led him to her office.

"What about?" he asked slightly worried.

"It's Severus," McGonagall said.

Harry frowned as he muttered to himself, "Can't believe him,"

"What was that?"

"Well, he talked to me right before he changed back into a cat," Harry began with a sigh, "He's scared to get serious with Hermione."

"Why?" McGonagall asked in incredulity, "I thought he loved her?"

"He does, more than anything," He answered equally perplexed by Severus's actions, "I think he's afraid of getting hurt. He told me that she would hate him, when she knew the truth of his identity."

"Surely that wouldn't be true?" she said.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus left the room of requirement with a vial of house elf tears clamped tightly in his mouth. He needed to get into the girls' dormitory to leave a surprise for Hermione. The only way to avoid the cursed stairs was to travel as a cat.

As soon as Sev was a human again, he strode over to Hermione's bedside. He carefully brushed his fingers down her cheek, before kissing it tenderly. He picked up one of her small hands as he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

Severus then slid a beautiful ring on to her right index finger. It was an elegant silver band, with a small green stone set in its surface. As soon as it touched her finger, though, it changed to a gold band, and a brilliant red ruby. _Gryffindors, _he thought with a snort.

Slowly, Severus reluctantly began to move his fingers away from Hermione's hand. Her fingers grasped at his, however, begging him to stay. He smiled at her prone form, and squeezed her hand momentarily, before leaving the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione woke up, dimly remembering Sev's visit. She glanced at her finger, admiring the beautiful ring that sat there. She was a bit confused though, wasn't it supposed to be green and silver?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm so excited! I can't believe how many dances Hogwarts has had this year!" Ginny babbled to Harry.

"Yeah, they have had more haven't they?"

"GINNY!!" Hermione shouted from their dormitory.

"I guess I should go check on her," she grinned at Harry, and went upstairs.

"Ginny," Hermione began in a voice too high pitched and fast for her, "I know he's not going to come I just know it. He hasn't been seen since who knows when, and I guarantee he won't come! Oh Ginny what will I do without him?"

"Calm down Hermione," she soothed, "It's going to be okay. He made you a promise and I'm sure he intends to keep it. And I thought you said you saw him this morning."

"I did, but I don't really remember anything and…" Hermione broke off, and began to cry.

"Come on, let's go talk to Harry," Ginny suggested, and led a sobbing Hermione down the stairs.

"OH HARRY!" Hermione threw herself at her best friend, and continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Um…" He gave Ginny a pleading look.

"Let me," Ron offered, putting down his quidditch magazine.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO COME!!" Hermione moaned, and let Ron put an arm around her.

"SHUT UP!!" Harry yelled, "Hermione I can't believe you would have so little faith in him. Sev loves you; He's going to come or he'll have us to deal with."

"If he hurts you…" Ron left his threat unsaid.

"I've got a bat bogey hex just for him if he does," Ginny said viciously.

"He… loves me?" Hermione asked quietly, completely ignoring the threats.

"Erm…" Harry shuffled his feet, "I… yeah I think so."

"He loves me…" Hermione murmured absentmindedly.

"I think I visit to Madame Pomphrey is in order," Ginny announced.

"He loves me…" she repeated, unaware that Harry and Ron had grabbed her arms and were leading her out of the common room.

"She's gone loony, she has," Ron muttered to Harry.

"A bit," Harry replied with a grin.

As they started down the corridor, something clicked in Hermione's brain, "Wait!'"

The boys turned to her, slightly stunned by her sudden outburst.

"I need Adel's blanket," Hermione told them.

"You can get it later," Ron shushed her.

"No!!" she said coldly, "You don't understand. I _need _it!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he called, "Ginny! Can you get Adel's blanket?"

"Did you just hit your head," Ginny replied from the portrait hole, "Why?"

"Hermione wants it," Ron answered.

"Oh brother!" Ginny groaned but went up to their dorm anyways.

"She's getting it Hermione don't worry," Ron said.

"Good," she answered simply.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm figuring…" Hermione paused, "None of your business."

Ron shrugged at Harry's puzzled face.

"Here," Ginny said after catching up with them, and she held out the fleecy blanket.

Hermione grasped it crazily, and held it to her nose. She inhaled deeply, and sighed. Her brow furrowed, and she appeared to be thinking hard about something.

"The same scent, the same missing scent," Hermione said aloud to herself, "The same eyes I haven't seen."

"Harry," Ginny said in worried tones, "What is she talking about?"

Harry smiled as he lied, "I have no idea,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The same absent gaze, the same scent that is no longer here," Hermione whispered over and over again to herself.

"Has returned," Harry said, after everyone else has gone.

"You understand? He has?" She said urgently.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying, and yes he's back," Harry answered.

"If you understand, then why do you speak singularly," Hermione confusedly asked.

"Perhaps you are right in your assumptions," he said, "Perhaps there is no need to speak in plural."

"But…" she started, only to find that he had left.

"Miss Granger" Poppy interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid, there's something we need to discuss…" Madame Pomphrey looked down on Hermione with a mixture, of sympathy, graveness, and sorrow.

Hermione watched the nurse in fear of what was to come.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Mwhaha. A cliff hanger. Actually this is quite a large cliff hanger. Unfortunately for you, I will not tell you what Poppy revealed to Hermione until a later chapter. I feel so evil!! REVIEW!! And make my day!!_


	19. Chapter 19: Do you Love me?

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Yeah!! Today is Valentine's Day!! I'm way, way excited!! Guess what? The missing scent actually returns today! Ooh I'm so happy!!(And Hyper) Please enjoy!! It'd be nice if you reviewed too!! Once again, I was having problems updating what with school and all. I'll try harder, I promise._

**Chapter Nineteen**

Do You Love Me

After having a long talk with Madame Pomphrey, Hermione drifted back to the Gryffindor tower in a slight trance as tears fell down her cheeks. Why was life so difficult?

"Alright Granger?" Malfoy's voice met her ears.

"What does it look like?" Hermione moaned softly.

"Would Smith kill me, if I tried to put my arm around you?" he asked nervously.

"No," she wailed, and let herself be enveloped by Draco's slim arms.

They sat a few minutes, before Malfoy removed his arms and patted her back comfortingly.

"Thanks Draco," Hermione said in choked voice, "you're a good friend."

Draco stared in amazement, as the girl walked away from him. Since when had she decided they were friends?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione you're a mess," Ginny teased.

Hermione looked down to inspect herself. Sure enough, she was a sight to see. Her hair had frizzed up, and her clothes were terribly wrinkled. She could tell her mascara was running as well.

"Yeah," she muttered sheepishly.

"Come on," Ginny smiled invitingly, "I'll help you get all cleaned up for the dance."

"You're a life saver, Gin" Hermione replied with a disbelieving shake off her head.

"Of course I am," Ginny grinned while beginning work on Hermione's hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, the girl's declared themselves, "okay" and went down stairs. As usual, Harry was waiting for Ginny in the common room.

"Hello Gorgeous," Harry greeted after an enthusiastic kiss.

"Hardly; compared to you anyways," Ginny wrinkled her nose.

"I wouldn't say that, little sister," Ron glanced appraisingly at Ginny.

She wore an ice blue spaghetti strap dress that accented all of her curves perfectly. Her hair lay in beautiful ringlets down her back.

She blushed as she mumbled, "Hermione is much prettier."

"Am not," Hermione reddened as well.

"Let Sev be the judge of that," Speartail said, as she wrapped herself around Ron.

"You look amazing Lena!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It was nothing," she smiled and patted the butter yellow dress.

"Shall we?" Harry offered his arm to Ginny.

"We shall," Ginny took his arm, and the set off for the great hall.

"Guess we better go too," Ron and Lena started off as well.

Hermione took a last glance at herself in the mirror. Her dark locks, had been pulled into a fancy braid. The dress was very airy, and the long sleeves were splayed wide. It seemed to billow almost like Professor Snape's robes. She put a hand to Sev's locket and followed the others down to the great hall.

When on the last staircase, Hermione caught sight of the dazzling young man she was lucky enough to call her own. At the same time she noticed him, Severus found her as well. Their eyes locked, and immediately they were filled with an intense joy.

Sev ran to meet her. At the foot of the stairs, he caught Hermione up in his arms, and swung her around with wild delight, while her sparkling white dress fanned out around them. He sat her on her feet, and their lips met for the time in weeks.

He brought his hands to her face, and Hermione laid her hands on his chest. Severus pulled away eventually, with a bright smile on his face.

"I was so worried I" Hermione was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"I told you I would come and so I did," he told her sternly.

"So you did," she smiled, and brought her lips to his again.

"And I am ever so glad I did," Severus said, taking her hand in his.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a few dances, Hermione and Severus sat down to drink something nice and cool.

"This has been so amazing!" Hermione told him.

"You're telling me," Severus grinned.

For a few minutes they sat not saying anything. They sipped at their drinks, watched the dancers, but most of all, they couldn't stop looking at one another.

"We need to talk," Hermione said at the same time as Sev.

"In private," He added.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione suggested.

"Meet you there in five," Sev answered, and headed over to talk to Minerva and Harry.

"Sev how nice to see you again," McGonagall glared at him, "After all this time."

"Minerva," Severus growled.

"Severus, I just don't understand how you could do that to her," she sighed.

"Maybe you will after tonight," he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm telling her tonight," Severus explained, "I just know that when she finds out that I'm the dreaded Snape, she'll hate me."

Minerva merely shook her head, and turned away from him.

"Good luck, Sev," Harry gripped his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," Severus nodded, and hurried to the Room of Requirement where he found Hermione patiently waiting for him.

"Hey," he said.

Hermione didn't say anything at first, but when she did, she was full of nervousness, "Something Harry said… it made me think…"

"What?" Sev asked.

Hermione stood, and paced around the room before turning to face him as she said, "Sev, Do you love me?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Apparently I'm in the mood for cliff hangers Hee-hee. Not much of a cliffy though. I mean we all know what his answer is. Still, it felt right to end it there. I felt like I did well, so you should review!! Please, its one little button and on little minute. I'm so lonely. I demand you review!! Please. _


	20. Chapter 20: Truth, Denial, Rejection

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Today is Valentine's Day, still. I'm not too enthused; you'll see why in a minute. Bottoms up!—the Aristocats. _

**Chapter Twenty**

Truth, Denial, Rejection

_Hermione stood, and paced around the room before turning to face him as she said, "Sev, Do you love me?"_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Very much so, yes," Severus answered, and his love shone through his eyes, "But what of you, fair maiden?"

Hermione smiled, "I love you too, whether you're Adel, Sev, or whatever your real name is."

Severus smiled brightly as did Hermione. She seemed to be radiating a light more pure than that of the stars.

He pulled her body to him, reveling in her closeness, as his lips descended on hers. Severus put his arms around her waist, holding her there. She, in turn, tangled her fingers in his silky hair. All the passion that they had kept pent up inside themselves was let out in that kiss.

"You figured it out?" Severus asked, after pulling breathlessly away.

"That you are also my cat? Yes." Hermione answered, kissing him tenderly again.

"How?"

She paused, and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I just… I kept seeing so much of you in him."

"So you don't know all of it yet?" he asked, getting very worried.

"All of it?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, would you like to know who I really am?" Sev questioned.

"If you feel comfortable telling me," she answered.

"Kiss me again," Severus told her.

Although slightly confused, Hermione willingly agreed. His lips were kissing her back with such intensity that she had never before felt from anyone. It was almost as if he thought he was kissing her for the first time.

"I love you so much, Hermione," He whispered in her ear, "More than anything. More than my life, more than my own happiness."

"I love you too," Hermione replied fervently, "Nothing will ever change that."

_My identity will. _Severus thought.

"I'm confused, though." She said, "What do you mean more than your own happiness?"

"I love you enough that I would put your happiness before mine," he answered.

"That's very… sweet of you, put I can't see myself happy if you're not happy." Hermione informed him.

Severus sighed; this was going to be so hard, "Hermione, my name is Severus Tobias Snape."

"Severus… Professor… Snape," She uttered in disbelief.

"I know, know. That's impossible, but here I am," he said.

"You Are Not Severus Snape!" Hermione shouted, hitting his chest with balled up fists repeatedly, "You are Sev Smith, the man I fell in love with. Please tell me you're Sev," She implored.

"Hermione, please accept the truth," Severus begged.

"Why? With the truth comes…" Hermione didn't finish her sentence.

"Hatred," he ended it for her.

Hermione began to sob. Reluctantly, Severus put his arms around her shoulders to quiet her shaking.

"W-why d-d-didn't you tell me?" She cried, once again slamming her hands against him, "Why are you such a greasy, lying GIT?!"

"I couldn't… I was under a spell. It's called The Beauty and the Beast Effect. I was turned into a cat until,"

"Until someone could learn to love you," Hermione finished, "So you not only lied to me, but you used me too! I loved you, but you only wanted to have your life back!!"

"HERMIONE!! NO!!" Severus couldn't believe that she was accusing him of playing with her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME AGAIN, SEVERUS SNAPE!!" she screamed at him.

Hermione turned away from him, and ran out the door, straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger?" she asked worriedly.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione screeched as she headed for her common room.

"So Sev was right," Harry said sadly, "She couldn't handle the truth."

"When denial didn't work, she turned to rejection," Minerva shook her head with sorrow; "I should have listened to Severus. Perhaps then, he would never have had to have this heartbreak."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione lay on her bed, crying her heart out. She had trusted him, and loved him. She thought that he had loved her in return, but it was all a lie. He wasn't Sev, the charming young man that had won her heart, but Severus Snape, the slippery, untrustworthy, self-absorbed, rude, snotty potions professor.

"Hermione," McGonagall entered the room, and laid a consoling hand on her back.

Hermione shrugged away from the kind touch as she moaned, "Go away,"

"Hermione please listen to him," Minerva beseeched.

" Why? So he can lie to me again?" she snapped, "I don't think so. I've had enough of that,"

"I wish you wouldn't force this on yourself," she sighed.

"LEAVE," Hermione ordered but then added in an apologetic voice, "Please,"

"Very well Miss Granger," Minerva said while standing up.

"Oh and Professor," Hermione called her back, "Give this to him. It means nothing to me now,"

Hermione held out the sliver locket for McGonagall to take. Minerva slowly reached her hand to grab the necklace.

Water pricked her eyes as she said, "You have no idea how you're going to hurt him."

"You have no idea how much he hurt me," Hermione replied in mournful tones as tears coursed down her cheeks anew.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How is she?" Severus asked in a cracked voice when Minerva came back in.

"How is he?" McGonagall asked Harry ignoring Sev's question.

"He hasn't said anything directly to me," Harry reported, "Mostly he stares into space, muttering as his tears fall,"

"My guess is he'll be worse once he's left alone," she informed Harry.

"Answer Me, Woman," Severus yelled, "How is she?"

"Bad," Minerva answered without looking at him.

"How bad?" he asked.

"This bad," she said, letting the locket slip through her fingers to land in his open palm.

Severus stared at the necklace in his hand. He slowly closed his fist around it and brought his clenched hand close to his face.

"I'm so, so sorry, Severus," McGonagall whispered as she left the room closely followed by Harry.

As soon as he was on his own, Severus broke down and let the painful sobs erupt from him. His whole body shook with grief. If only he could have stayed her cat forever.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_WWWWAAAAHHHHH!! Poor Sev, poor Hermione. She figured it out, she confessed her love, and the spell was broken. He knew he was free, and told her the truth. She went into denial, and then rejected the only person she had loved so fully. How depressing is that? :-( Boo hoo. Sorry to everyone who thought that things would go perfectly. Unfortunately, things couldn't go the way we all wanted them to. Don't worry; eventually they will get back together. You can count on that. _

_I need some opinions. Sev will be sorted now, and I can't decide if Lena/Speartail should be too. I know that she and Ron end up together, but I don't know if they should be human's or cats. What do you guys think?_

_Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! _


	21. Chapter 21: Cling to the Memories

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD. 

**A/N**_ I edited this chapter a little. Hermione still tries suicide, but she decides not to go through with it though. This time it's slightly different. _

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Cling to the Memories

Severus finally left the room of requirement five in the morning. He stumbled out of the room in a daze. He unknowingly crashed into the walls several times as he made his way to the headmistress's office.

"Severus," Minerva exclaimed when he burst through the door, "Why! You're still human!"

"The spell was broken," Severus said in a clipped voice.

"Congratulations!" Dumbledore said happily from his portrait.

"Albus," Minerva warned, "I hope for your sake, that I don't need to tell you last night events again,"

"Oh, no of course not," Dumbledore added hastily, "Severus need not worry, Hermione will come around eventually."

"Doubtful," Severus snorted, "Highly doubtful,"

Albus said nothing as he eyed his friend curiously. He still had the snarky streak hidden inside.

"Severus, would you like to resume teaching?" McGonagall asked changing the subject.

"No," he answered turning to look at the falling snow through the window, "My place is no longer as her teacher. I would like to be sorted tomorrow. I will not, however, continue under the pretense of Sev Smith. I will be sorted as Severus Snape. No one but those I trust will be told the complete truth."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him hesitantly

"Quite," he replied sarcastically, "Now if you'll excuse me, I will go to my old room to gather the remainder of my things."

"Very well Severus," Minerva said slowly, "But I fear you might be in for more heart ache."

"I once chose to love someone despite all the complications. I am to far gone to change my decision. It is enough for me to even be near her. I may have lost Hermione, but she will never lose me," Sev told her as he began down the spiral staircase.

McGonagall sighed. Severus was headed down a road where he would only know anger pain. It would be much like Lily again. Except this time, there would be no other girl to heal his heart. His love for Hermione was to strong and to pure to be replaced as his love for Lily was. There was no going back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus sat down on the bed in his quarters. He was certainly going to miss this place. He started at the closet. He left everything he didn't need or want. The rest he shrank and put in a small suitcase.

He was nearly finished packing when he came to some pictures on his dresser. A few were taken with a muggle camera. They mostly pictured Lily giggling at something or another, while Severus smiled. In one such picture there was seen a scowling Petunia trying to avoid being caught in the same picture as the other two.

Severus smiled at the memories. In the summers after school, he had been given muggle lessons by Lily. During those years he had come to appreciate many muggle things. He loved their musicals, and many of their movies. He had even come to like some of their books.

Underneath the muggle photos there were more of him and Lily with a wizarding camera. It wasn't any of these pictures that made the tears spring unbidden to his eyes. No it was a different set of pictures all together.

One showed Hermione winning a card game, with a smile lighting up both her face and Sev's. It was a very good picture. Luna certainly had a knack for it. Rosmerta had taken a fairly goof one of them drinking at the Three Broomsticks. He wasn't sure how someone had gotten the next one, but it showed him and Hermione dancing in the common room. There were several others of them holding hands and laughing.

The last few must have been dropped off because it was events from last night. In one picture, Hermione ran down the stairs into Severus's open arms. He spun her around and her dress flew out around them. The next picture was taken directly after that. His lips were on hers in a fiery kiss. The very last picture depicted them dancing across the hall. She was gazing with adoration at his face, and he looked down at her with loving devotion.

Severus's tears flooded down his cheeks. Why did things have to change?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione continued to sob wretchedly. She wished Sev was there to comfort her, but Sev did not exist. He was a figment of her imagination that she had conjured out of the slimy Professor Snape.

No, Sev had been real. She wouldn't let Snape ruin her memories. She clung tightly to every good time she had ever had with Sev. Her mind clutched at every kiss, and every touch they had ever shared. Sev was from the past though. Snape was the present and future. Sev would never return to her.

Hermione's heart clenched tightly at the thought. All she wanted to do was lose herself in Sev's gorgeous green eyes, and his long passionate kisses. To never be held by his arms again was more than she could handle.

A wild light glinted in Hermione's eyes. Sev was her life. Now that he was gone she could not go on. She hurriedly stood and made her way out to the grounds. She walked to the edge of the lake. Pulling her wand from her packer, she waded to waist deep water.

"I LOVED YOU SEV," Hermione yelled into the darkness, "But you never loved me,"

She took a deep breath, before holding the wand to her head. Her hand shook pathetically. She tired to hold it steady, but it was no use.

"I'll stay; I'll stay for Harry, Ron, Ginny and my parents; all the people who really love me," Hermione's teeth chattered from the cold as she spoke; her whole body shook as the biting wind and rain, combined with the freezing lake water registered in her brain.

A branch snapped behind her. It startled her, and as Hermione turned somehow a spell was released from the wand.

Hermione lost consciousness, and her body fell into the water. Perhaps a minute later, pale hands of a young man grasped frantically at her. Those same hands managed to pull her head out of the water. He lifted her limp body into his arms fearing all the while for her life.

He brought her to dry land, and brushed her hair from her face.

"Please no," he whimpered.

He listened closely and let out the breath he had been holding as he heard her feeble pulse, and faint breathing.

"Don't you dare die, Hermione," he pleaded as he pulled his wand out and muttered multiple spells trying to revive her.

Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her rescuer.

"Draco!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I like this revised chapter better! It doesn't seem so morbid. Well, I hope you all continue with your wonderful reviewing!!_


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Guess what? I didn't take horribly long to update!! Alright, just to let everyone know, I edited the twenty-first chapter. You can go back and read it. Also if any of you read, or want ot read Her Dream Come True, I edited that as well. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
**Goodbye

_"__Draco!"_

"Oh Hermione, I should have…" Draco whimpered grabbing her hand.

"I'm okay," Hermione answered, but her coughing and flickering consciousness said otherwise.

"I've got to get you up to the castle. I…" Malfoy panicked when he remembered that Madame Pomphrey was gone, and the little Rose Wilson had not dealt with a whole lot in her short life.

"I'm ok-k-…" She tried to say, but she passed out before she finished.

Malfoy, with tears running down his cheeks, lifted her once more in his arms. He was not relatively strong and he struggled to carry even her slim body. He stumbled up to the castle doors. The door burst open before him.

"What happened to her?" Sev demanded with anxiousness and anger coating his voice.

Draco nearly collapsed as he answered, "She was down at the lake. Her wand was at her head. She starting yelling," he paused, "at you, I think. I accidently stepped on something. Her surprise set off her wand, and she went under. I tried to save her. I used all kinds of spells…" he trailed off.

"Give her to me," he demanded, and took Hermione into his arms without waiting for Malfoy to say anything, "Did she ever wake up?"

"Once, but only momentarily," he replied dutifully.

"Did she say anything?" Severus questioned as he carried the limp girl down a hidden hallway.

"Where are…" Malfoy tried to aske but was interrupted when Severus snarled at him.

"DID SHE SAY ANYTHING?"

"Um… yeah. Yes, she said my name, and told me that she was alright," he answered fearfully.

Severus nodded and walking. Several doors lined the corridor walls. Each had a name written across the top. The stopped at the end of the hallway where there stood a portrait of a lioness and a snake above which the name SEVERUS SNAPE was written.

"Edelweiss," Severus muttered to the portrait

"Ah the lioness accompanies him tonight," the snake hissed pleasantly.

"The one whom I represent!" the lioness purred with the pleasure.

Draco stared wide eyed at the name above the portrait and the portrait itself.

"You're… she…Snape… lioness and snake?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes I am Severus Snape, and yes she is the lioness, and I the snake," Sev answered his incomplete questions.

"I…" Draco paused a moment before exclaiming, "But You're So OLD!!"

"Mr. Malfoy," he snapped, "Do I look old?"

No, but,"

"But nothing," Severus growled.

The portrait opened to reveal a stunning living room with pale blue, almost white, walls and pearly white couches. A sleek black piano stood majestically in the corner. A large fire place was in the far wall, and on either side were beautiful paintings, both of waterfalls.

Where one wall should have been it opened up into the kitchen instead. The countertops were delicate cream marbled with blue, and the floor tiles were white.

On the opposite wall in the living room, the door to the bedroom was slightly ajar. Severus opened the door the rest of the way and walked in, Hermione still in his arms.

This room was much different form the previous two. Instead of the light color and spacious areas this room was a little more cluttered and had darker color tones. Very large bookshelves took up every wall, leaving no room for decoration. The one painting hung above the queen sized bed pictured an otter splashing playfully, its eyes bright.

Draco gaped in awe at the rooms. They were so… so astonishing. He touched the deep midnight blue walls in amazement. If the front two rooms were supposed to reflect daytime then this room most certainly reflected nighttime. Tiny stars glinted inside the magic paint. The bed, dresser and bedside table were all a black coloring, and the carpet was slivery blue.

Severus ignored Malfoy's obvious adoration and laid Hermione gently on the satin bed.

"Malfoy!" he barked.

"Huh… WHAT?" Draco spun around to face Sev.

"Make sure her breathing and heart rate remains steady," Severus commanded as he left the room, "And if she wakes up, don't tell her where she is, or that I'm around."

"But why would she care if you were around?"

"Just Do It!!" Severus shouted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Minerva," Severus pleaded, "Don't make me do this. You or Rose or even Malfoy could take care of her just fine."

"You should have thought about that before you put her in your room," Minerva answered with a smirk.

"I can't do it," he stated.

"You have to," She said ad turned on her heel, leaving Severus alone in his living room.

"I hate women!" Sev spat angrily.

Severus plodded wearily over to the piano. Why did women have to be such a puzzle? He let his fingers roam, playing a familiar tune that he had memorized years earlier. He let the music wash over him, bringing with it peace. The rise and fall calmed him, and in that moment nothing mattered but the music. There was no heartache or unconscious Hermiones. There was only the song.

Hermione woke to the sound of the piano being played. She looked around trying to place where she was. Unfamiliarity met her on every side. She felt strong enough to stand, but just in case, she very gingerly placed them on the floor. She put her full weight on them and took a few wobbly steps.

Still listening intently to the piano, she explored the door to her left. It was a bathroom with a silver and green color scheme. _Slytherin. This place had something to do with Slytherin._ She made a mental note. She went back to the bed and made another mental note that the covers were black satin.

Letting sound guide her, Hermione stepped towards the door directly in front of her. Opening it up let her see the source of the pure sounding music. A dark haired man sat at the piano pouring his soul into his song. He wept even as he played. The sheer beauty of it filled her heart and soon had tears running down her cheeks.

As the song hit its final trills the man started into a new melody, one Hermione was very familiar with.

The man, who Hermione now knew to be Severus, cried harder now, as he began to sing.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me," His deep voice was clear and it resonated within the walls.

"Small and white clean and bright, you look happy to meet…" Hermione supplied the next line, but her voice cracked on the last word.

"Me," Severus whispered.

He turned to gaze at Hermione. Minerva had changed her out of the sopping wet clothes, and she now wore light pink silk pajamas.

Hermione threw herself at Severus and he hugged her tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder without reserve. He murmured softly in her ear, all the while stroking her wild hair.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry," she wailed, "I hope you'll understand. Maybe someday, I'll learn to love you again, but for now…"

"Of course I understand," Sev assured her, "I'm not who you thought I was, and now you're finding you aren't quite who you thought you were,"

"Are you sure?" Hermione pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"I will wait for you no matter how long it takes," Severus said with utter devotion.

"Thank you," She told him, as she buried her face back into his shoulder.

He held her another moment or two before whispering, "You should probably go back to Gryffindor Tower,"

"Yeah, I think I'll go now," Hermione pulled out of his warm embrace and headed towards the portrait hole.

She paused at the door and gave him one last long look. Sev couldn't resist any longer. He closed the gap in between them and pressed his lips tenderly against hers in what would be their last kiss for a long time.

Severus ran his hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against it.

"No matter what happens, Sev," Hermione whispered, "I will always remember you,"

"And I, in turn, will always love you," Sev responded, but turned his back on her, "Goodbye Hermione,"

"Goodbye," she replied, and stepped out of his door, and his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Awwww, isn't that cute, sad, amazing, touching? I don't know. You tell me. Tell me what it was for you. For me it was a relief. I was happy that it worked out this way. Originally they never had this kind of closure. They left each other with broken hearts and it took a longer time to heal. This way, neither is hurting too much! Yes, they'll be back together. Before Easter for sure. You can all relax! And REVIEW!! I need another opinion. It's kind of the same as last times question. How do you guys feel about Sev in Gryffindor and Lena in Ravenclaw. Or would you rather something else. I'm also very seriously thinking about Slytherin for Lena. Help me please!!_


	23. Chapter 23: Sunset

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Alright everyone. Today we'll have the sorting, as well as some of the reactions. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sunset

Severus stood outside the hall doors with Lena at his side. He was so nervous. His heart pounded erratically, and his insides churned like a stormy sea. He was more nervous now than he had been when he was eleven.

"Lena," Ron hissed.

"Ron!" Speartail smiled as he left the shadows to briefly put his arms around her.

"Good luck," he whispered before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"You'll be fine," Sev told her.

"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Lena said worriedly

"Then you're not in Gryffindor," He smiled.

"Thanks Sev," She hugged him.

He squeezed her tightly just before the door opened to reveal the hundreds of heads turned to watch them closely. Severus's eyes immediately flew to the familiar brown curls. Hermione's head was bent down to avoid looking at him. He sighed quietly. This was not going to be easy at all.

"Brown, Lena," McGonagall called.

Speartail approached the rickety stool and worn out hat. She shakily sat down and pulled the hat on her head.

"You don't belong here," It hissed at her.

Her face whitened.

"But somehow you do," It added confusedly.

"Just sort me," Lena begged.

"Hmm, you're loyal, and have a strong sense of justice, but it seems to me, that neither Gryffindor nor Hufflepuff are right. You belonged to a Ravenclaw. You're crafty, yes, but you're also smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw, but  
your craftiness speaks of more... SLYTHERIN!" (A/N Thanks to bebjunk for part of that line!)

Speartail was greeted with applause and catcalls from the Slytherin table. Although slightly disappointed, Ron still cheered loudly and smiled at Lena. She managed a weak smile in return. She didn't show it, but in heart she knew that she was in the right place.

"Snape, Severus," Minerva shouted.

The hall fell completely silent for a single moment before erupting in wondering whispers. Surely this was not their Professor; then again…how many people were named Severus Snape.

Ron looked sharply at Hermione she nodded almost imperceptibly. His mouth fell open. Sev Smith really was SNAPE!!

Severus ignored the suspicious whispers and glances as he took a seat on the familiar stool.

"Back again Severus?" The hat questioned in jest.

Sev couldn't help but smile. The old hat seemed so like Albus; it was uncanny.

"Let's see what I can do for you," it commented, "Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? No you were always one to be in Slytherin,"

Severus flinched inwardly as the hat opened its mouth to yell its decision.

"SL…" it stopped in the middle of the word, "Wait, what's that I see? Really, Severus occlumency really is not wise during a sorting session. You're lucky you slipped, and I caught wind of that little detail. You always knew we sorted you too soon the first time."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was the first of the Gryffindors to cheer. He was soon followed by many others. No matter who he really was, most Gryffindors had come to like the strange Sev Smith.

Hermione's head snapped up instantaneously. She met eyes with Severus and found she couldn't hold it very long. She dropped her eyes, and left the hall. She couldn't face him. She wandered around and soon found herself out the edge of the lake. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco ran down the front steps. He glanced anxiously around. It didn't take him long to find Hermione with her head leaned against the tree. She was staring out at the setting sun with a tired look on her face.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Please, leave, Draco," Hermione said.

"I…" Malfoy was speechless.

"I want to be alone," She explained.

"It's cold out though, and it's almost dark, and…"

"Leave," Hermione repeated.

"Fine," he snapped and turned on his heel.

"And Draco," Hermione stopped him, "Don't get your hopes up, you'll never be more than a friend to me."

"I'm not just going to give up," Draco said fiercely, "I won't lose you,"

"I'm not yours to lose," Hermione informed him before turning back to watch the sun.

"And I'll never forget that," Malfoy murmured as he left

Hermione whirled in surprise. She watched his receding form. He was crazy, insane, and though she hated to think about it, he might very well be in love. She turned back towards the wondrous sunset. If only her life could be that beautiful.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She hates me," Severus muttered atop the astronomy tower.

"That's nonsense, Sev," Harry assured his friend.

"Did you not see the look she gave me at dinner," he said earnestly, "can I really blame her?"

"Severus, you snap out of it this instant," Harry chided.

"Harry, whatever in the world will I do without her," Severus said more to himself than Harry.

"You'll live life to its fullest," Harry replied.

"Life without her is never full," Sev said softly as he turned his back on the sun.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Oh, so sad. I really don't like it when they aren't together. I think that's probably why I didn't sit down at a computer to write until Thursday, and then I didn't sit down to post it until today. I'll try to hurry faster on the next chapter. I think I can guarantee one in week if not less. We'll see what happens. Um, I don't really mind if you don't review this chapter. It's short, not very good, and there's not a whole lot to say about it. At least in my opinion. Thanks to Debjunk for supplying the idea to put Speartail in Slytherin! I hadn't thought of it until she mentioned it. Have a good day, few days, possibly week. :-) _


	24. Chapter 24: Blind

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ This chapter will be a roller coaster of emotions. A bit of anger, pain, happiness, and sadness all rolled up in one chapter. I'm having a little trouble writing these past few, and the next few chapters. The transitions between love, hate, acceptance, friendship, and back to love again are hard for me to write. If the next chapters turn out really bad, don't kill me._

_Oh yeah, this is about one week after the sorting. Severus tries to talk to Hermione for the second time that day._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Blind

"Hermione!" Severus called to her.

Hermione swiveled her head around to glare at him once before turning back to Ron's ceaseless babbling.

"Hermione, will you please just talk to me?" He begged.

"Sev just lay off," Hermione said angrily, "I told you I need time and space."

"And I told you I'd let you, but I didn't expect you to completely ignore my existence for a week," Severus said earnestly.

"Believe me; you had no desire to hear me. All you would have gotten is a lot of angry insults and swearing," She said.

"You're angry with_ me_?" He asked incredulously, "This is sure a backwards world I guess." He snapped and turned abruptly down another hall.

"Sev!" Hermione tried to call him back, "Severus Snape! Get back here right now!"

"I need my time and space," Severus said primly, using a very Snape-like tactic.

Furiously Hermione slapped her hand across his cheek. He flinched but said nothing and did nothing else.

"Don't you dare start treating me that way!" Hermione yelled.

"Would you prefer me pouring my heart out to you?" Severus asked, "I would gladly do that any day if you wouldn't rip my head off."

"I would do no such thing," Hermione said.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "Because it seems to me, that telling you I love you would not go under giving you time and space."

"You don't need to pledge your heart to me," Hermione shouted, "And you certainly don't need to be that snarky potions professor that we all hate, either!"

"What do you expect me to do?" Sev said quietly, while turning his head away in silent defeat.

"I don't know, ever heard of chivalry?" Hermione retorted.

"Since when, besides now, have I ever been less than civil to you?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Let me think; Oh, only the whole seven or eight years I've known you!" She snorted, "Really Severus, do think I'm just going to forget all the times you've insulted or punished my friends and me without a just cause?"

"I…"Severus paused uncertainly, "I did once, never again."

"Did what once?" Hermione asked.

"Thought that maybe somewhere in that cold heart of yours that you could forgive me."

"I have a cold heart, do I?" Hermione growled, "It can get a lot colder."

Severus sighed, and turned his back on her, "Goodbye, Hermione."

"I'm not finished with you!" Hermione yelled, "Don't Turn Your Back on Me Severus!! SEVERUS!!" she screamed in anger, desperation, and pain.

Severus kept walking trying to force back the tears that entered unbidden into his.

"Sev," She moaned so softly he couldn't hear, "Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you," Speartail said anxiously.

"Go right ahead Lena," Ron told her.

"I'm not really Lena Brown," she revealed.

"Of course not; everyone knows that," he snorted.

"No, I mean… I'm not even human," Speartail explained.

"Oh, so you are a veela," Ron nodded his head.

"Ron, I'm a cat," She said pathetically.

"A...c… a what?" he sputtered.

"A cat," Speartail dipped her head down.

A few minutes of silence passed between them. Then Ron tipped her head up so he was looking him straight in the eye.

"It makes absolutely no difference to me," he said quietly, "I love you, and I always will. No matter what or who you are."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Really."

"Oh Ron!!" Speartail exclaimed happily, and kissed his cheek, "You have made me the happiest person there ever was!!"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad. Hmm, so what's your real name?"

"Speartail of Ravenclaw and now Slytherin as well, familiar to Padme Patil," She announced proudly.

"You belong to Padma?" Ron asked with a grin, "I went to a dance with her!"

"Yes, I know," She smiled, "Padma complained for weeks about how horrible her night was."

Ron blushed as he mumbled, "Well… I…"

Speartail giggled and kissed him, "You're such a funny boy, Ronald."

"Thank you," he replied teasingly.

"You're very welcome."

"So I suppose you can't stay with me as a human anymore," He asked in a depressed tone.

"I'm afraid not, the energy required to keep me human for so long would surely kill Crookshanks and Minerva," Lena said sadly as tears fell down her cheeks.

Ron brushed away the small diamond-like droplets while saying, "There must be a way for us to be together."

"I don't think there is," She wept into his shoulder.

"Wait!" he cried in excitement, "I could become an animagus!"

Speartail slowly lifted her head and said uncertainly, "That would maybe work. It would take so much time though, and it's dangerous. You wouldn't want to do that for me,"

Ron caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, "I would do anything if it meant I could be with you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry chatted with Ginny at lunch while ignoring the glances Severus threw at him. He had no desire to become involved at the moment. Finally an exasperated Severus left the table.

"Phew," Harry muttered.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry assured her, "Keep going,"

"Well, I was thinking that we haven't been on a proper date in a long while. Why don't we set up a double date with Ron and Lena?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Harry smiled, and kissed her cheek, "I gotta run. I'll see you next period."

"See ya," She waved as he left.

Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor tower where he hoped to find Ron and Speartail. He might as well get Ginny's request set up as soon as possible.

"Harry?" Hermione said, causing him to jump.

"Hermione!! You scared me!" Harry cried.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered, "I just… Has Sev been acting like his old self around you?"

"No, he hasn't been the same since Valentines Day. We all miss him very much. You too," Harry told her gently.

"No, I mean… Has he been kind of Snape-ish with you guys?" Hermione clarified.

"Snape-ish, hmm," Harry paused to think, "If you mean sarcastic and snappy then yes. Whenever he gets upset and his emotions are too much to deal with, he tends to revert back to his sardonic ways,"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "I suppose that's just his way of dealing with pain. You're hardly any different. You push away those you love the most when you get hurt by them. Think of all the times you did that to Ron.

"I guess, I guess you're right," Hermione slumped just a little, "We're both treating each other horribly. Even after that night with the song when we accepted what had happened, we continue hurt each other. Why are we so blind?"

"Why _are_ you blind Hermione?" Harry asked almost pleadingly, "Why don't you just open your eyes and see that he has given up everything he's ever known for you?"

"I'm still not ready," Hermione whispered, "I understand that I'm being stupid but I just want a little more time to be an idiot if I can."

Harry sighed once more, "I don't know if you can or not Hermione, that's Sev's decision."

Hermione hung her head, "I don't dare tell him,"

"Tell him what?" Harry cocked his head slightly.

"Nothing," Hermione shook her head remorsefully.

"Hermione…" Harry began.

"It's fine Harry. It will work out somehow," Hermione reassured him, and left him standing alone in the hallway.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Matchmaking was a very hard job indeed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Hey, I'm really sorry about the update taking forever!! I was sick all week, and my brain refuses to throw anything out unlike my stomach. Crazy how our bodies do the exact opposite of what we want them to! I had this written by Monday, but then our computer stopped working, and when it was fixed the internet stopped working. That's why I took so long, and I'm really, really sorry. Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad. Please review. I didn't think I would, but I missed them last week. TTFN, my friends!_


	25. Chapter 25: Lost and Found again!

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ I'm sorry about my lateness of this chapter. I don't have a good excuse today, just school, oh and being grounded. Well, moving on to something semi-important. I think this chapter will be slightly better than my last chapter. With some help, I figured out why I was having trouble with my writing. You will all be happy by the end of this chapter, I hope. By the way, this chapter takes place on Friday, March 13__th__._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Lost and Found

Throughout the days and weeks, Severus slowly distanced himself from his friends and drew deeper within himself. Once again he built walls around his heart, and pushed away those who tried to help him. He was once more the cold hearted potions teacher.

Hermione was also acting in a similar way. She was a living statue. Her face remained the same throughout her day. A smile never graced her lips, let alone her eyes. She was slowly fading away.

Ron and Lena were too busy with animagus training to notice, but Harry and Ginny noticed. Every passing day they searched for a way to bring their friends back to life.

"What are we going to do?" moaned Ginny, "Everything we've tried has failed, and I can't take it anymore Harry."

"I know Ginny," Harry agreed and rubbed her back comfortingly, "We'll figure this out eventually."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Granger!" Malfoy yelled.

"What do you want?" Hermione said irritably.

"I…I want you to go to the dance with me," he said boldly.

Her face registered slight shock as she said, "What dance?"

"The one on Tuesday," He said, and his tone implied, DUH!

She cocked her head, still confused.

"The St. Patrick's Dance?" He prompted.

"Oh _that_ dance," Hermione nodded with understanding, "No."

"No what?" Draco asked in puzzlement.

"No, I won't go to the dance with you." Hermione replied stubbornly.

"Why not," He whined.

"Because," She answered, flipping her hair.

"Is this about Smi… Snape?" Malfoy demanded angrily.

"That's not any of your business now is it?"

"But, Hermione! How can you still like him when you know he's a greasy, lying, git!" he protested.

"One: I don't _like _him. Two: Don't you go calling him a git!" Hermione yelled.

"You do like him," Malfoy bellowed as he pointed and accusatory finger at her.

Hermione said nothing as she stalked furiously away. His hand on her elbow stopped her.

"If you won't go with me by choice," Draco said in silky voice that spoke pure wickedness, "Then you WILL go with me by force."

"I'm stronger than you," Hermione warned, "You won't be able to force me do anything."

"I know perfectly well you can out duel me, and I wouldn't dare bet my life that I could beat you at arm wrestling. However, I care for no one, albeit you, of course. That is where you weakness lies."

"How so?" Hermione challenged, "All my friends are by far stronger than you,"

"Once again, I'm not talking physical or magical strength," Malfoy said.

"What do you mean?" She asked while trying to hide her growing unease.

"I know of something you've done. Something not even your precious _Severus _knows about," he sneered.

Hermione paled.

"A little secret someone by the name of Dusty, or should I say Justin." Malfoy smiled evilly as he saw Hermione's determination crumble.

"Alright," Hermione whispered, "I'll go, just promise me you won't breathe a word about Dusty."

"My lips are sealed," He smirked a second time, "For now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus tumbled into the common room as a wave of exhaustion came over him. He fell to his knees as Harry ran over to see what was wrong.

"Sev?" Harry questioned anxiously.

"I'm… okay," Severus replied with difficulty, "Just tired."

"Come on," Harry lifted him to his feet.

Throwing Sev's arm over his shoulder, Harry half dragged him to the couch. Severus crawled onto the couch with a groan.

"Why are you so tired?" Harry asked.

"I… don't sleep… at night," Severus mumbled, "I don't want to see her… in my dreams."

"Sev! You can't do that!" Harry reprimanded, "You may have lost her, but you can't lose your health too!"

"I'll be fine," Severus attempted to assure him.

"Whatever," Harry snorted, "Just get some sleep now."

Severus nodded and shut his weary eyes. It wasn't long before his dreams were haunted with Hermione's smiling face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione descended the girl's staircase in a rather cross mood. She was searching for a book, but it seemed to have disappeared. She entered into the common room hoping to find Ginny so she could ask about her book. Instead she found it empty except for a slumbering shape on the couch.

Sighing heavily, Hermione plopped dejectedly into the nearest arm chair. Why oh why was she stuck with Malfoy for a date?

"Hermione," the figure on the couch moaned piteously.

Hermione turned in surprise, finding that the sleepy young man was none other than Severus. She was relieved to see he still slept soundly.

"Please stay," He begged, "I'm afraid. I'm so, so afraid."

Hermione watched him twist and turn relentlessly as his mumbling grew steadily louder and more despondent. Finally she could stand it no longer. With tears streaming down her face, she knelt at his side, and tried to shake him awake.

"Sev, Sev please wake up!" She pleaded earnestly, "It's all my fault I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this to you or to myself. Please! I can't bear any more of your pain. Just wake up!"

Severus's eyes flew open at Hermione's gentle touch. He stared in disbelief at the hand clutching his. Slowly he lifted his free hand to her face and brushed her locks soaked with tears away from her face. He then brushed away tears themselves before softly stroking her cheek.

"Hermione," Severus whispered tenderly.

"Sev," She murmured in return.

He brought his lips softly to hers, barely letting the pressure be known.

"I've missed you." He said.

Hermione didn't say anything, as she leaned her face into his warm hand, kissing his palm. She got off the floor and sat on the small part of the couch where Severus wasn't sitting.

Severus sat up, and pulled her to him. He rocked her softly while pressing his face to her hair. He inhaled deeply relishing in the sweet honey-like scent she always carried.

"I should never have doubted you," Hermione said sadly.

Severus kissed her head before saying, "Deep in your heart, you know you never did."

Hermione turned so that she was gazing right into his powerful green gaze, "You give me more credit than I deserve."

"I wouldn't say that," Severus admonished with a smile.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow playfully.

Sev opened his mouth to reply but a grumbling noise came from his stomach. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hungry, Sev?" She teased.

"Just a little," He answered smiling widely.

"Then we had better get some lunch." Hermione suggested.

"Yes, we had better,"

And they walked hand in hand to the great hall. Laughing and smiling all the way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Hooray!! They're together again, and even earlier than I expected!! Oh, I'm so terribly excited now!! St. Patty's Day will certainly be interesting I think. I told you, there were more Malfoy Moments to come. I hope you liked this chapter! It would be nice if you could review and tell me so!!  
__Speaking of reviews, I want to ask my reviewers something. Would you prefer I reply when I get the review or wait until I'm ready to post? Just curious.  
One last thing. I'm beginning to work on some things that I'll be doing after BBE. I will be posting the first chapters of two out of three soon. (The third is the sequel to BBE so I won't post the first chapter until later.) When I do post them, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me which one you like better. You can expect to see them in the next few days. _

_THANKS!!_


	26. Chapter 26: To Live and to Love

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ I think you guys will like this chapter. Hermione feels like there might be a certain green- eyed beauty outshining her. Mostly this is a sweet little chapter. Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

To Live, and to Love…

Hermione and Severus walked into great hall still holding the other's hand, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Silverware clanged loudly as several people dropped theirs in shock. Harry's jaw dropped, and Minerva got the funniest look on her face. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Ginny; she threw a smile by way of hello at the two, and continued to eat her food.

"Hello to you as well," Severus said, and laughter ensued.

After that, everyone went back to normal. Everyone, that is, but Malfoy. He glared at the couple a few minutes before finally leaving the hall. He stormed off, cursing that stupid Severus Snape the whole way to his dorm. If Snape replaced him as Hermione's date on Tuesday, Draco would make him sorry. Very, very, sorry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Minerva!" Severus called.

Minerva, who was descending the staff table at that moment, turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I was… that is, we were… wondering," He started.

"Could we go to Hogsmede?" Hermione interjected.

"Hmm," McGonagall tilted her head thoughtfully, "Normally I would say no. However, because of your special situation I will allow it just this once."

"Thanks!" they said simultaneously.

"How do you plan to get there?" she asked them, "It would take you too long if you walked, and I want you back here before dinner."

"We could fly," Severus suggested.

Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Minerva spoke first, "Be careful, and I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Severus said, and they quickly left the hall.

Hermione started towards the doors, but Severus was headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "We have to get brooms."

"We aren't flying there," Hermione replied and continued on her way.

Severus jogged to catch up with her as he said, "How do _you _plan to get there? Like Minerva said, we don't have time to walk, and I doubt that you want to run there."

"We will not fly nor run; we will bike," She stated and continued walking even after Sev had stopped.

"Bike?" he whispered.

His sparkling green eyes were focused on something only he could see. It was clear his mind was somewhere very far away.

"Yes, bike. You know, that muggle contraption with wheels and…" Hermione explained.

"I know what it is," Severus cut off her stream of words.

"For a death eater, you sure do know a lot about muggle things," Hermione said.

"It comes with having a muggle-born for you best friend," he clarified.

"Oh Lily," Hermione turned her head away.

She led him in silence toward two bikes near Hagrid's hut. Severus didn't say anything as memories flooded his mind. He saw Lily trying hard not to laugh at his jerky motions on her rose-colored bicycle. Once again, he heard Petunia's cruel cackle at his ineptness. Her snide remarks stung both then and now.

They reached the bikes and Hermione was the first to be on one. Severus hesitated before following her example. He was surprised to find that he could ride it easier than in years before. As they biked down the small dirt path, Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. With her blurred vision, she failed to see the ditch.

"Hermione!" Severus cried as she tumbled to the ground.

He was at her side immediately. He tried to examine the scrapes on her leg, but she angrily pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine," Hermione snapped.

"Are you sure? Do you want to…" Sev paused when he saw the expression on her face, "Hermione look at me."

Hermione turned her eyes to look into his his.

"I love you and want you with me forever, but it's up to you," He said in a gentle tone, "I don't want to put you somewhere where you don't want to be."

Hermione said in a shaky voice, "I love you so much, Sev, but I can't compare to fiery red hair, and piercing green eyes."

Severus realized why she was upset, and pulled her to him.

"I know you love me, but," she sniffled, "Lily, is who you really want and need."

"I think I know my needs better than you," Severus reproached, "What I need is silky brown curls, and soft golden-brown eyes. What I need, is you, and only you. My whole life, no, my whole existence, I was so afraid that I never let myself truly live. I was a shadow, just a shell of person, until I met you. It was unlike anything I've ever known. Suddenly I was seeing new colors, and music… music was constantly in my head and in my heart. I lived life to the fullest those few months. When I lost you, I forgot how to live. Only you can get me to live again. And _that _is what I need."

Hermione watched his face as many emotions played across it. Tears fell down his cheeks. She searched his eyes, and found that his were searching back.

"Lily has a space in my heart, right next to Lena and Minerva. She is my sister and my sister she will forever stay. But you, you hold the highest position my heart can give. You are my beloved, my heart's desire." Sev said and truth resonated from his every word.

"And you, Severus, you are my life and my love. That will never change throughout all of eternity," Hermione said with a quiet intensity, "I love you, Severus Snape, no matter how snarky you can be at times."

Severus kissed her softly. She returned his kiss and slipped her hand into his. He pulled away and smiled happily at her. He knew that she would never leave him again, and she knew that he would never abandon her for anybody, not even Lily.

**A/N **_What do you guys think? Personally, I was very satisfied with this chapter. The next chapter is kind of part two of the Hogsmede trip. So you'll have that to look forward to. If you guys are lucky, you'll get an update on Monday, but looking at my recent history, you probably won't be lucky. Review, review, review!!_


	27. Chapter 27: To Have and to Hold

The Beauty and the Beast Effect

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD. 

**A/N**_ I guess you guys got lucky!! I bet I know why too! Today is the Twenty-Seventh, this is the Twenty-Seventh Chapter, and my favorite number just happens to be: 27!!!! That is why you got lucky!_

_This is the rest of the Hogsmede trip. Actually, I'm skipping the Hogsmede part and am starting right before they start back. _

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

… To Have and to Hold

Hermione and Severus wandered out of Honey Duke's with three bags of candy between them. Her cheeks were like roses and her eyes were bright with laughter. A smile lit both of their faces.

"Where are the bikes?" Hermione asked, while looking around.

"Since you provided the transportation here, I decided to get us home," Severus said with a mischievous grin.

"We are not going to fly!" Hermione objected when he summoned two brooms.

"I think you'll find that we are," he teased.

"I can't fly," She muttered in embarrassment.

"Well," Sev paused for a minute, "I know! You can ride _with _me!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Severus," Hermione protested.

"It's a splendid idea," He said, and mounted the broom.

"Sev…" she moaned.

"Come on, you'll be alright," Severus smiled invitingly.

Hermione shook as she got on in front of him. Her hands gripped the handle with all her strength. Sev grabbed the broom with his hands in front of hers, so that his arms formed a protective cage around her.

"You ready?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, let's just go already," Hermione replied.

"Alright," Severus said and kicked off the ground.

Hermione shut her eyes tight as they gained altitude. Her knuckles were white, and she pressed against Sev's chest.

"Open your eyes," Severus commanded.

She shook her head slightly.

"Don't make me start singing that ridiculous song from Aladdin," Severus warned.

Hermione still shook her head.

"Alright, you asked for it," he told her, and then he began to sing, "_I can show the world, take you wonder by wonder. _Will you open your eyes so I can stop singing?"

Hermione giggled but didn't open her eyes. She loved his rich tones.

"Fine I'll make you open your eyes," Severus said.

"No, I'll open them," Hermione interrupted him.

Slowly, Hermione lifted on lid, then the other. She gasped at the wonderful sights below her. She didn't know the thick green forests, or the twisting blue rivers could be so beautiful. She turned her head to look at Severus. He was watching her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, "I didn't realize…"

Severus laughed, "Yes it can do that to you. It's almost as good as being in love."

"Oh really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I said almost," he defended.

She rolled her eyes, before turning back to the dazzling scene. The colors all blended in a way that was unearthly. Everything had a part, and each was filled perfectly.

"Hermione," Severus began.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to that St. Patrick's Dance?" He asked tentatively.

"You know I would," Hermione said, "but I'm afraid your buddy Malfoy asked me."

"And you said yes?" Severus said incredulously.

"Er…yeah," she admitted.

"What in the blazes where you thinking?" he exploded, "How could you say yes to Malfoy?!"

"I don't know; maybe because he had been a whole lot nicer to me at that time than you!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Oh, and whose fault might that be?" Severus yelled, "Let me think… oh yeah, it's yours!"

"Whose fault was it that I was upset in the first place? Yours!" she accused.

"Mine!" he said in disbelief, "As if I can help that I used to be your potion's professor."

"Well you could have let me know bit by bit, instead of springing it on me!"

"You had to know," Severus said, trying to calm his voice down.

"You're right," Hermione also started to calm down, "I wouldn't have wanted you to tell me later."

When they reached the castle a few minutes later, Severus helped Hermione down in silence. He could tell she was still upset, but he took her in his arms anyways.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he apologized, "I had no right to yell at you like that."

"I'm sorry too, Sev," Hermione said, "It's just that the whole Malfoy situation has me under a lot of stress."

"Why?" Severus asked without even thinking.

Hermione stiffened slightly, but then she sagged.

"He's pretty much blackmailing me," Hermione said, "Over something really stupid that I shouldn't even care about it."

Severus looked at her in surprise, "What did you do?"

"It's not so much something I did as something someone else did," she said, "You remember that dance I went to over Christmas break?"

"Yeah, you seemed kind of worked up afterwards," He answered.

"Well I ran into an old friend of mine. Apparently he thought I would grovel at his feet like every other girl," Hermione shuddered, "It was like kissing Malfoy again."

"He kissed you?" Sev asked angrily.

She nodded, "He wouldn't stop either! I… um… I kneed him where it counts," she confessed while blushing terribly.

He chuckled, "Ouch! Don't get me wrong, he deserved it, but still… ouch."

"Get this though," Hermione continued, "He asked me out on a date later on!"

"So that's where you went the day I couldn't find you." Severus said in understanding.

"Yep. And it just so happened that I got stuck under mistletoe with him," Hermione added, "There was a bunch of people there, so I had to let him kiss me. And…"

"And what?" he prompted.

"I had to kiss him back too," Hermione ducked her head, thoroughly ashamed.

"So Malfoy was going to tell everyone this?"

"No just you," she explained.

"Well, didn't you just tell me yourself?" Severus asked slightly perplexed.

"Yeah."

"Then why do you have to go with Malfoy?" He questioned.

"I… I don't!" Hermione cried gleefully, "I don't have to go with Draco!!"

"Then you'll be going with me?" Severus asked.

"Um… I don't really want to go to the dance anyway," Hermione said.

"What! Why not?"

"It's St. Patrick's day which means all the little Leprechauns come and play tricks on the dancers," Hermione informed him.

"Oh," Severus said, "Well I guess we could do something else, as long as I'm holding you."

Hermione laughed, "You will always have me, no matter what,"

"Even if Malfoy blackmails you?" teased Sev.

"Yes, even if Malfoy blackmails me," Hermione grinned, "I will always be yours. To live and to love,"

"To have and to hold," Severus finished with a kiss.

**A/N **_I hope you guys liked it! I certainly loved writing it. BTW to live and to love, to have and to hold, is part of the marriage ceremony in the magical world. Or at least it is in my version! Please review since I was so nice, and gave you two chapters in a row! _


	28. Chapter 28: Leprechaun Touble

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N **_Hey you guys, I'm so, so sorry! I have many reasons for not updating. Some of which include, a computer virus, an evil English teacher, a stressed out mother, some person at my dad's work who had to borrow the laptop I use, and a major case of the block (writer's block that is). I hope it won't happen again!!!!_

_Let's see, today is March 17__th__. I believe you'll find some funny as well as some more serious moments. Dig in everybody! _

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Leprechaun Trouble**

Hermione was still groggy when she emerged from her dormitory. Severus was waiting in the common room for her, and he too looked rather bleary.

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked in a very chipper voice.

"No idea," Sev mumbled, and Hermione nodded.

A laughing Ginny soon joined the trio, "The leprechauns got to them."

"They got me too!" Ron cried miserably as he tumbled down the stair case.

His hair was bright green, and so were his teeth. The leprechauns had also decided to turn his skin a milky-white color.

"Wait till Lena sees that!" Severus teased, forcing himself from his stupor.

If it had been possible at that time, Ron would have gone pale, "No! She can't see me like this!"

Everybody laughed as he stumbled back up to the bathroom.

"I've got a feeling he won't be getting rid of his horrible make-up today," Hermione commented.

Severus chuckled, "I'm glad we were just extremely tired.

"Just a word of advice," Harry said, "If you miss that dance tonight, their tricks will get much, much worse."

"I think we can handle it," Hermione retorted, "Are we wizards or are we wizards?"

Harry shrugged as if to say, it's your funeral.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione!" Draco called and ran up to her at breakfast.

"Draco," she nodded politely.

"I'll meet you in the great hall at seven alright?" he asked hopefully.

"Um…" Hermione looked pleadingly at Severus. He winked, but offered no help.

"Let me guess," Malfoy sneered, "You're going with the bat."

"He's not a bat," Hermione said through tight lips; it was hard not to punch him.

"But you are going with him," Malfoy repeated.

Hermione opened her mouth to confirm his suspicions, but a voice that was not her own poured from her mouth, "Of course not," she said snidely, "Why would I go with him when you're around."

"WHAT!!" Both boys yelled in shock.

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She shook her head and water pricked at her eyes.

"Are you serous?" Malfoy said stupidly.

Hermione didn't say anything, but she felt some outside power force her head to nod. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, and she barely choked back a sob. What was happening to her?

"Alright then," he smiled triumphantly, ignoring her frustrated tears, "I'll see you tonight."

"Malfoy!" Severus called him back angrily, "You can't do this to her! Can't you see she doesn't want to?"

"It's not my fault the leprechauns were in my favor," Draco shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "Better luck next year."

Severus nearly hit him right then and there, but Hermione's irregular breathing provided him with a more important alternative. He pulled her into his arms, and let her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back soothingly, and kissed the top of her head.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, speaking for both he and Ginny.

Sev thought for a moment before answering, "Explain what's happened to McGonagall. Perhaps she can do something about those little devils."

Harry nodded and went to tell Ginny what they were going to do.

Hermione continued to cry as Sev led her up to the common room. They sat on the couch both deep in their own thoughts. Hermione was distraught that there was no way she could refuse Malfoy. She felt terrible about not going with Sev.

"Hermione, I keep forgetting to give you something," Severus said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Give me?" she tipped her head in curiosity.

Sev smiled, "Well give back."

Hermione's brow furrowed. What was he talking about? He moved to slip something from his neck, and immediately she knew. It was their locket. She returned his smile and helped him unclasp it. She reached to put it around her own neck, but his gentle hand stopped her.

"I made some modifications" Severus informed her, "I wanted to show you the changes."

Hermione watched him quizzically as he opened the locket. As usual, Edelweiss's soft melody drifted in the air. She began to notice a strange glow emitting from the open locket though. An image solidified within the glow, depicting Hermione and Severus dancing slowly through the great hall. A minute later, the image faded only to be replaced by another. This one showed Hermione studying with a the tip of her quill stuck in her mouth. Several more scenes followed this one, and each was a memory of Severus's.

Hermione wiped her eyes dry when Severus finally shut the locket. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered lovingly, "It's beautiful."

"I used to watch it for hours on end after you left," he said in wistful tones.

"How does it work?" Hermione asked, her curiosity burning.

Severus chuckled at her eagerness to learn, "It's a lot like a pensieve. You put your memories within it, and then it will project them."

Hermione nodded, and stared at the necklace with thoughtful concentration. She closed her eyes focusing on something unseen to others. Slowly she brought her wand to her forehead and extracted memory after memory before putting them into the locket's swirling contents.

"Now it's you turn to watch," Hermione told Severus.

Her watched as a man too handsome to really be himself was shown again and again in the projected memories. Sometimes the man was alone, but more often he was accompanied by Hermione.

Severus felt tears come to his eyes as he realized the man really was supposed to be himself. Hermione was too generous in her thoughts.

"I'm not that good looking," he commented when it was over.

Hermione gave him a funny look before saying, "You must have a very distorted view of yourself."

"I don't," Severus stated stubbornly, "Believe me, I look in the mirror every day, and do you know what I see? A perfectly average man."

"A perfectly perfect man," Hermione corrected.

Severus snorted at her poor judgment.

"Sev," Hermione said in a stern voice, "Next time you look in the mirror, don't look at yourself to see your reflection. Look at yourself to see your soul. Perhaps then, you'll truly see yourself for the first time."

Severus didn't say anything as he thought about her words. Was it possible that he wasn't seeing himself clearly? Or was it just Hermione whose vision was clouded?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I take it Minerva couldn't do anything?" Severus asked Harry as they dressed for the dance.

"I asked her Sev; I really did." He explained helplessly.

"I know you did, Harry," Severus shook his head sadly, "It's not like the end of the world. I think Hermione was crying the first time because she couldn't control her own words and that scared her. I don't believe she would have cried over a silly dance otherwise."

Harry nodded his agreement, but couldn't speak. He was concentrated to hard on pinning a flower to his jacket. He stuck his tongue out while trying to get it to stay.

"Let me," Severus laughed and helped Harry.

"Thanks," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"No problem," he shrugged and grinned back.

"HARRY!" Ron burst into the room, his green hair sticking out crazily "Harry, I've tried everything, but I can't get my face back to normal.

Harry and Severus burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. His horrified face turned indignant at their laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ron protested.

Harry laughed even harder.

"Come on Harry, let's figure something out," said a now composed Severus.

Harry continued to laugh, but his eyes grew fearful. He clutched at the bedpost trying to remain upright.

"Harry?" Ron asked worriedly, forgetting his previous dilemma.

"Go get McGonagall," Severus commanded, "If you see Hermione, Lena, or Ginny tell them what's happened."

Ron nodded before turning to the door. Severus could hear his hurried footsteps on the stairs.

"Ss… Sev…" Harry choked out through his frantic cackling.

"It's going to be alright," Severus told him, while lifting Harry's arm over his shoulder, "I'm going to take you to Madam Pomphrey and she's going to fix you right up."

Harry forced his head to nod. He was afraid of what was happening to him. As they reached the portrait hole, Ginny came running up the corrider.

"Harry!" she cried hugging his jerking body.

"G-g-gin" Harry stuttered.

Ginny was frightened by his disjointed response, "Severus?"

"He's going to be alright as soon as we get him to the hospital wing," Sev answered her unasked question.

"Let's get him there then" Ginny said fiercely and they half-dragged, half-carried Harry the rest of the way.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I've about had enough of those leprechauns," Minerva grumbled, "Every year their pranks get worse and worse."

"I'll say," Albus's portrait agreed.

"Why in the world did you ever give them permission to let them play their tricks?" she asked tiredly.

"To liven up this dismal place," he answered with a proud smile that diminished at Minerva's glare.

"When you have two Weasley's, a Potter, a Granger, a Malfoy, and a Snape all mixed together, try telling me that the castle needs to liven up! It's plenty lively as it is!!" she yelled.

"Sorry about that, I've never had very good foresight," Dumbledore remarked pleasantly.

"You're impossible," McGonagall growled.

"Quite," he smiled and his eyes twinkled as usual.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Minerva sighed dejectedly, "Ronald is green and white, Hermione is stuck with Draco, Harry can't stop laughing, and there are a dozen or so with similar complaints."

"Hmm," Dumbledore rubbed his temples thoughtfully, "You could always put the entire castle under a sleep spell until tomorrow." Upon seeing her face, he immediately added, "then again, maybe not."

"I could, however," she began, "cancel all activities for the day."

"That would most certainly work," he nodded his satisfaction.

"A day completely devoted to nothingness," she smiled, "I rather like the idea."

"As do I, m'dear," Albus chortled, "as do I"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night the Gryffindor common room was full of laughter and people. Despite, Minerva's attempts to end all activities, the Gryffindor still threw a small party. Most of the third years were playing truth or dare along with the fourth years. The first years had been sent to bed, but the second years were enjoying a game of exploding snap. The fifth years were just starting a dueling tournament in which the sixth years were eager to participate in. Most of the seventh years were gathered around the fire eating jelly beans and sharing jokes. Only Severus and Hermione excluded themselves from the activities. They found their way out to the lake where Hermione was content to rest her head in his lap.

Severus ran his fingers through her soft hair, contemplating all that had happened to him this year. To say his transitions between human and cat and back again were easy would be to tell an outrageous lie. His life these past months had covered both his happiest memories, as well as some of his worst memories. He had lived through both ends of the extremities lately, and he would be more than happy to settle for a few years of averageness.

When he said as much to Hermione, she began to giggle.

"Severus, I doubt your life in the next few years will be average." She said.

"And why should it not?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Because, judging on what you've said to me before, you'll be getting married and starting a family in the years to come. According to most, that would be your happiest time of life," Hermione explained.

"I suppose you're right," Sev smiled, "If it's alright by you, I would like to get married in the future."

She faked a shocked tone as she asked, "Is that a proposal Professor Snape?"

"More of a suggestion," he informed her.

Ah," Hermione said with a smile, "And when should I expect a proposal?"

"Probably in a few years," Severus said, entirely serious.

"A few years!" Hermione said in surprise, "But if we love each other now why not get engaged now?"

"Because I may have forty some years of experience in my mind, but you only have twenty or so. It's uncommon for people to be married so soon you know."

"What if that's all the more experience I'll have though?" Hermione asked desperately, "You never know when one of us may die, Severus. I don't want to leave this world a Granger. I want to be legally yours before I die."

"Hey," Sev whispered soothingly, "You don't have to get upset."

"But I do Sev!" she continued, "I don't… I don't want to lose you."

"I know," he murmured, "I understand what you mean. I've been close to death before and regretted not doing something. I don't want to regret not having you."

Hermione wiped her eyes dry, and leaned into Severus's shoulder. She wrapped herself in the scent of cinnamon, trying to block out her negative thoughts. She wasn't going to die. She couldn't die. She wouldn't let herself die, no matter what anybody said.

**A/N **_Well, I hope this satisfies you guys after so long! I haven't decided yet, but I think I might not post again until sometime after Christmas. I'll be writing throughout that time, but I won't post. I think I'll leave the decision up to you reviewers.  
__Would you rather I continue you posting around the weekends even though I can't promise anything really good since this month is so busy or wait until January and have several chapters all piled up so that you get steady updates like in the summer?_

_Also I wrote another one shot called A Third Snape that deals directly with this story. It's sort of like an epilogue before the epilogue! :-) In addition to that, I added a few things to my profile. I announced the winner between the two stories I'm starting to write, and I also put up a picture that you might like. Those who have read A Third Snape already know this but the others might not._

_Thanks again!! All of you are amazing!!!! _


	29. Chapter 29: Forever

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ What's up everyone? Just a heads up, I'm almost done with this story. I might have one chapter between now and Easter, but I doubt it. I'll have two chapters about their Easter break, and then 2-4 more chapters. After that I'll have the epilogue and I'll be done!! Wow!!  
__Anyway, this chapter and the last few are kind of resolution/wrap up chapters, where I'll be putting a few loose strings together. This chapter takes care of the cliff hanger a while back with Pomphrey. It's relatively short, but with my brother getting married in a few days and Christmas coming up this was all I could manage. _

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Forever**

Severus and Hermione walked towards the village of Hogsmede hand in hand laughing at Ron and Lena playing in the snow as kittens. Her pale white fur blended well with the snow, but his long russet fur stood out. The two cats raced on ahead, not noticing anything but the other.

"Ron seems happy as a cat," Hermione commented.

"That he does," Sev agreed, "He's gotten the hang of it quicker than I did."

Hermione smiled, but her eyes clouded just the tiniest bit, "Severus this might seem like a strange question but do you miss being a cat?"

He looked startled and he had to think a moment before answering, "There are some things I miss, such as using the cat tunnels instead of the crowded halls. I also liked that people (you in particular) didn't bother to guard their words when speaking to a cat. Most of all I enjoyed your soft hands in my fur, and your lovely singing voice. You don't sing to humans."

"I would for you if you wanted me to," Hermione informed him, "And I would pet your hair and tell you secrets. I would do anything if it were for you, Sev."

Severus smiled tenderly, "I hope you know that your words are just as true for me. Everything I do is for you."

Hermione returned his smile and kissed his cheek, "You do realize I love you, don't you?"

"Of course," Severus nodded vigorously, "And you had better believe I love you too."

"And if I don't?" She teased.

"Then… then I'll sweep you off your feet and make you believe me," he replied a laugh in his voice.

"Well, in that case," Hermione started, "I definitely don't believe you."

Severus eyed her for a moment before literally sweeping her feet out from under her. He swung Hermione up into his arms and kissed her soundly on lips. A grin lit both their faces as he pulled away.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked cocking a playful eyebrow.

"No, not quite yet," Hermione giggled, but it was cut off by his lips covering hers yet again, "alright I suppose I do now," she told him after they had finished.

"You suppose?" Severus asked skeptically, "What kind of answer is that?"

"A good one," Hermione said curtly.

"Not in my book," he muttered, and leaned in for a third kiss.

"My, oh, my!" She gasped in feigned shock, "Severus! You naughty boy!"

"Naughty, indeed," Sev smiled, "But I'd rather be naughty than without my Hermione."

Hermione laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "I do believe you've finally got me convinced Sev. You really do love me don't you?"

"Quite so," Severus said in the affirmative and kissed her once more.

"Good," she nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"See you back at the castle!" Harry called over his shoulder before slinging his arm around Ginny's shoulder and walking down the small dirt path.

Ginny winked and Hermione waved in return just as Severus slipped his hand into hers.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" he asked her as the wandered off towards the fence near the shrieking shack.

"Yeah, it was great." Hermione responded with less enthusiasm than usual.

"Hey," Severus turned to her worriedly, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just… tired" she said trying to avoid an outright lie.

"I hope you aren't getting sick or anything," he said with concern.

"I…I'll be alright," she tried to reassure him, but Severus caught the lie.

"Hermione, I think we should get you to the hospital wing," he advised her.

"I said I'm fine." She said in a louder voice.

Severus didn't want to upset Hermione, but he did convince her to at least go back to Hogwarts. Along the way their conversation turned to the upcoming holiday.

"What are you plans, Severus?" Hermione asked as they trudged back to the school.

He shrugged trying and failing to appear nonchalant.

"What did you used to do for holidays," she inquired, "I mean, before you..." she trailed off at loss for words.

"Before I was a cat and fell in love with you?" Severus prompted. When he saw her thankful nod he continued, "Well, generally I avoided my home. I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter, and I spent as little time as possible at Spinner's End throughout the summers. After the dark lord returned, I was forced to live in my home on a more regular basis. I don't really want to go back there, so I suppose I'll be staying here at school."

"You know," Hermione began tentatively, "You could always come with me. My parent's and I will be going to visit my aunt and uncle's family who live in Montana. They are very close to us, so they know about magic. You wouldn't have to hide around them."

"My whole life," Severus paused as he throat tightened with emotions, "My whole life has been spent in hiding. I don't want to have to do that again."

"You never have to hide from me Sev," Hermione whispered and laid a hand on his elbow, "Not anymore."

"I know," he murmured, "And that's what I love about you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, Miss Granger as far as I can tell there has been no change for the better or the worse," Madam Pomphrey told Hermione after completing a thorough inspection.

Hermione let a cautiously relieved sigh, "I was worried today at Hogsmede. I was all dizzy and tired. I nearly feinted on my way back. I thought perhaps I had gotten worse."

"You were smart to come," she said, "Anytime you feel strange, I want you coming straight here alright?"

Hermione nodded and picked up her school bags, "Thanks."

"Not at all m'dear," Madam Pomphrey smiled in a motherly kind of way, "I assume you did tell you parent's about this, yes?"

"I wrote a letter to them not long after you told me," she said.

"Good girl," the healer nodded although her brow furrowed slightly, "Now what about that Severus of yours? I was under the impression the two of you were pretty serious. Have you told him?"

"I…not yet," Hermione stuttered.

Madame Pomphrey glanced at her sharply, but she did not say a word as Hermione left with tears stinging at her eyes. Much to her surprise, upon coming out, she promptly ran into Severus, himself.

"Oh, hey Sev," Hermione forced out in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Hermione, where have you been," he began worriedly, "I looked all over for you."

"Oh here and there," she said evasively.

"Hmm," Severus said watching her with suspicion, "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in a walk around the lake?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to."

They set off around the lake but found their way to the base of a tree as they often did. As a peaceful stillness surrounded them, Hermione could no longer hold in her tears. She felt them slip down her cheeks and fall into Severus's graceful white hands.

"Hermione?" Sev asked.

"Severus," she whispered, "Severus, I want to marry you come this summer."

He was slightly shocked by her bluntness and it took him a few moments to respond, "I thought we decided to wait because most people don't get married at so young of an age."

"No, you decided to wait," she corrected somewhat angrily, "But I can't wait. I don't have the time to wait. I'm dying Severus, and… and neither Madam Pomphrey nor the healers at Saint Mungos can save me."

"What… what are you talking about?" Severus asked while tripping over his words.

"I have a disease," Hermione explained, "It's very rare, and there are only a handful of wizards and witches who have had it. Of those there are only two survivors. It could take me any time there is no way of knowing. I'm afraid, Sev. I'm much more afraid than I've ever been in my entire life. And do you know why I'm afraid? I'm afraid I'll die without first marrying you."

Severus couldn't see her face because of the tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her close and they cried together for nearly ten minutes before he finally managed to say something.

"I'm afraid too, Hermione," he whispered and his voice was choked, "I just barely found you, and to lose you so soon after… I don't think I could go on."

"I'll try my hardest not to leave you," Hermione said with fierce determination, "This sickness cannot and will not take me from your side. Nothing can do that."

"That's my Granger. The moment I started teaching you, I knew you were stubborn" Severus smiled into her soft hair, "You always were obstinate when I least wanted you to be."

She laughed but it was short lived, "No matter what happens, Sev, I'll always love you."

"And I'll love you for far longer than this earth will exist," He murmured, "I'll love forever.

Hermione smiled and rested her head on Severus chest. She had found her other, much better half, and he would be hers forever. Her heart leaped within her with joy. She closed her eyes reveling in the thought, the thought of _forever. _

**A/N **_So sad. :-( Or at least it was to me. What did you guys think? I probably won't update until January, but that's what I was planning on last time. Apparently I didn't stick to my plan very well, since you guys ended up with and update. You better review after getting a surprise chapter!! :-) Ta-ta for now, my friends!!_


	30. Chapter 30: Introductions

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_So I hope everybody's holidays were good. I'm not looking forward for school to resume, but that's to be expected. By the way this chapter si longer than my recent ones. It's back up to how long I used ot write them. Don't ask me why. I have no idea!_

_Alright so Today is Friday April 10. Sev will meet the parents, again, this time as a human. We'll also meet an aunt, an uncle, and some cousins today. I hope you like this one!_

**Chapter Thirty**

**Introductions**

Severus stared out the train window, frowning with anxiousness. Mrs. Granger had made it clear to Hermione that she was displeased with "Sev" over Christmas vacation. He was worried that as "Severus" he would do nothing to improve Mrs. Granger's opinion. He had no worries about Mr. Granger. He seemed like a very accepting man. His wife on the other hand…

"Sev?" Hermione laid a hand on his elbow, "You alright?"

Severus turned to face her soft brown her eyes, "I'm fine," he answered and kissed her forehead, "Just a little worried about meeting the parents."

"Btu you've already met them before," Hermione said in surprise.

"Yeah, as a cat," Severus retorted, but there was a nervous tone to his voice.

Hermione laughed at that, "And they loved you remember? They thought you were the sweetest most beautiful cat they had ever seen!"

"Yes but your mother wasn't too keen on your trouble-making Sev," he reminded while putting his head down.

Hermione scooted closer to him, and raised his chin up, "Severus I love you, and so will my parents."

"But what if they don't?" Severus asked earnestly.

"They will," Hermione said simply and kissed him gently, "I'm their only child, they love who I love."

Severus raised his eyebrow, still doubtful, but he didn't say another word. Hermione slipped her hand into his and squeezed it soothingly. He thankfully returned the pressure and turned once more to window.

The passing moors were shrouded with creeping mist and a light rain pattered against the glass. Sev wondered what the weather in Montana would be like. Hermione said that this time of year was unpredictable. Some years it was a blizzard, and other years were full of sunshine. He desperately wanted it to be warm. If he wanted to carry out his plan, he would need good weather.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed as he entered the compartment.

Severus turned his head to look at his friend although he was in no mood to talk. His insides were so twisted he was sure his voice would give out.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said with a cheerful smile, showing no sign of anxiousness whatsoever, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Off chatting with some friends," he shuddered, "I had no desire to hang around.

"Oh come off it Harry," Hermione laughed, "We girls aren't that bad."

"You are when you start gossiping," Severus finally spoke up.

Hermione glared at him before continuing, "We do not gossip; we share stories."

Harry looked over at Severus and the minute their eyes locked their laughter burst free, "Whew… that's a good one, Hermione," Harry cackled, "as if there's a difference between the two."

"And if there is," Sev added, "It's a very fine line."

"So fine you can't even see it," Harry snickered.

"You know I think I might just go join Ginny," Hermione said in an offended tone that was clearly fake.

"You do that," Harry said, "I'm sure they would love to hear your gossip."

"Sharing stories you mean," Severus corrected with a smirk.

"Oh yes. I meant; I'm sure they would love to hear your stories," Harry said and couldn't hold back a laughing fit.

"I'm sure they would!" Hermione threw her hair behind her shoulder and with one final glare she stomped out the door.

"She forgot to say goodbye," Severus pouted, but his eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore-ish way.

Immediately, Hermione's head popped back into the compartment.

"Bye, bye honey," Hermione said in a falsely sweet tone, and was about to leave when Severus's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You should never leave without a goodbye kiss," he said and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Once they pulled away Hermione's thoughts turned to a more serious matter, "Once we've arrived I'll come back here, and then I can take you to my parents."

"Sounds good except for the part where I meet your parents," Severus said in a teasing tone although he was being entirely serious.

"You'll be fine," she whispered so Harry could not hear, "You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see," he answered and turned back to his compartment.

"See you later," Hermione called.

Severus turned back around and waggled his fingers like a child. He grinned at her rolling eyes before shutting the compartment door.

"So you're meeting the parents today," Harry raised his eyebrows, "You excited?"

Severus shook his head mournfully, "Not in the least."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom, this is Severus Snape," Hermione said as she slipped her hand into Sev's.

"Your professor?" her father asked in confusion.

"You didn't tell them what happened?" Severus looked to Hermione.

"How was I supposed to tell them when I didn't even know what was going on in the first place?"

"Hermione, it's been two months since I told you," he groaned, "I thought you would have told them by now."

"Well, I didn't really think about it," she admitted apologetically, "I mean, quite a bit of that time we weren't… you know… together. Plus, I've been so worried about my illness and…"

"It's alright," Severus assured her and kissed her head, "We can tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Mrs. Granger demanded, "Hermione what is going on?"

Hermione didn't really want to explain. After all it was Sev and not her that had started the whole mess by becoming a cat. She looked pleadingly up at Severus, but shook his head slightly. This was her responsibility.

"Please Sev?" She whispered.

"So this is Sev!" her mother exclaimed angrily, "Well you just listen to me young man. I never liked you from the start, and now I find out you're her teacher. This is not looking good for you at all. You had better have a good explanation, and if you don't (which I find more likely) then you had better back your bags."

"His bags are already backed, dear," Mr. Granger commented with a small smile at Hermione and Severus.

"Well then he won't even have to unpack now will he." She said, satisfied with her little rant.

"Mum just calm down," Hermione begged, "We have a perfectly good explanation, we'll tell you on the way to the airport."

"We?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at her, "I believe that you'll be the one telling the story seeing how they are your parents."

"It's your story," she shot back, "Not to mention they're going to be your parents soon enough anyways."

At Hermione's comment, her mother opened her mouth to shout again, but luckily Mr. Granger was able to cut her off, "Why don't you both don't tell the story," he suggested, "Severus can tell his side and Hermione hers."

"I guess that's settled," Hermione said quickly; as long as she didn't have to tell all of it she was happy enough.

Severus scowled slightly at Hermione before going over to where Mr. Granger was grabbing the bags.

"Let me help you with that, Mr. Granger," Severus offered as he lifted one of the bags.

"Thanks, but call me Dan," he said and then shuddered, "It makes me feel old when people call me mister."

"Sure thing," Severus said with a smile, "Just don't call me professor or sir. Heaven knows I've had enough of that."

"I'll bet you have," Daniel chuckled and stuck out his hand, "Welcome to the family, kid."

"Thanks," Severus grasped his outstretched hand, "I'm very honored to be a part of your daughter's life, and now yours and your wife's."

"Call her Vicky," Hermione said as she too grabbed a bag, "If you don't she'll think your too stuck up."

"But if I do, she'll think I'm ill mannered," Sev pointed out.

"He's got a point there," Dan said to Hermione, "He could always call her Victoria, I suppose."

"Absolutely out of the question," Hermione's mother barged into the conversation while picking up the last bag, "He shall call me nothing of the sort."

"What would you be called, mademoiselle," Severus, bowing at the waist.

.

Victoria threw a look of surprise at her daughter as she said, "You may call me anything you like. _However_, I would prefer Vicky."

Severus's smile lit up his whole face as he straightened. It seemed his possible mother-in-law had a weakness; flattery.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh Severus, I had no idea," Vicky murmured after Hermione had finished off their story, "Could you ever forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Severus said, "Forgive you of what."

"For being so cold and rude and…" she sniffled the tiniest bit, "Ever doubting you."

"I've already forgiven you," Severus told her, "How could I not."

"Oh you're such a sweet boy," Vicky smiled, "It's no wonder Hermione fell for you."

Severus and Hermione blushed but neither said anything in response. An awkward silence fell and each passenger was left to their own thoughts. Hermione was more than a little embarrassed by her mother's comments both now that she knew about Sev and from before. Victoria was thrilled to see Hermione so happy despite her unstable health, and she was quite impressed with the man her daughter had chosen. He had such strength. Dan was glad that Hermione had herself a boyfriend, but he was apprehensive as to the future. Teenage romances had a habit of ending badly. Severus couldn't be happier though. He was with the girl he loved and her parents seemed to like him a lot. For once in his life things might actually work out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daniel!" a tall blonde haired man called.

"Mitch!" Dan grinned and wrestled the man into a hug.

"How are you?" Mitchell asked.

"Good. What about you?"

"I'm great," Mitch said and turned to Hermione's mother, "You're looking as good as ever, Vicky."

"Thank you," Victoria smiled.

"Well if it isn't little Mia all grown up," Mitchell said as he pulled Hermione into a hug, "But who's this with her?"

"Mitch this is Severus Snape, my boyfriend," Hermione said, "Sev this is my Uncle Mitchell. He's my father's only brother."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Severus extended his hand.

"You as well," Mitch smiled and took Sev's hand, "And call me Mitch. Everyone else does."

"Mitch it is then," Severus nodded his head politely before stepping back to Hermione's side.

"Let's get your bags," Mitch suggested, "Then it's off to the old homestead."

"Sounds like a plan," Dan said and promptly followed his brother.

Severus and Hermione followed behind the three adults at a slower pace, their hands intertwined. "What do you think of Mitch?" She asked.

"I like him," Severus answered with a smile, "He seems like a funny person, but very kind as well."

"That's about how all the Granger cousins are," Hermione commented, "Well except for Nicole and Josh. They're like their mother."

He nodded "Let me guess she's a soft spoken, very gentle, and in general she's the exact opposite of your mother."

Hermione laughed, "Yes you're about right."

"I think I'll like her very much then," Severus said, "Not that I don't like your mother the way she is, but..."

"Yeah I understand," she grinned, "You could say that my mother is an acquired taste."

"Yes and one that I just haven't gotten a hold of quite yet," He laughed, "But no worries. I'm well on my way."

"Good," Hermione said, "after all she's going to be your mother as well."

"How could I ever forget?" Sev teased and kissed her softly, "With the mother, comes the daughter."

Hermione smiled and kissed him back momentarily, before suddenly pulling away, slightly pink."

"What is it?" he asked in a confused voice.

"We're in an airport full of people," Hermione muttered and her cheeks reddened profusely.

"All the better," Severus responded and kissed her for all the world to see.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here we are," Mitch said loudly as the car pulled into site of the beautiful home, "The Granger Ranch, home to Mitchell, Catherine, Nicole, Carter, Joshua, and occasionally, Lisa and Tyler."

"Minus Mitch and Catherine, those would be my cousins," Hermione whispered to a perplexed Severus.

"Don't forget the hands," Dan reminded.

"Oh yeah, and Zeke, Jonah and Curtis all hang around too," Mitch added.

"You've gotten new hands since the last time I've been here." Hermione said.

"Well you can't expect them to hang around forever now can you?" Her father replied, "We had so many of them when I was a kid I couldn't even name half of them."

"That's true, but we hang on to ours for a longer time," Mitch said, "This is the first time we've changed in a while."

"I guess times have changed," Dan said with the shrug of his shoulders.

"You can always count on that," Vicky commented.

"No kidding," Mitch agreed as he opened the door, "Look at that, all the youngsters are coming out to greet you."

"Mia!!" The youngest two cried and threw themselves at their beloved cousin.

"Hey there guys," Hermione smiled and hugged the two, "You're getting so big and strong!"

"I'm just a growing boy," the young boy said smartly.

"See what I mean?" Hermione said to Severus, "Just like his Dad."

"I'm Carter Granger and I'm seven years old," the little boy puffed out his chest as he introduced himself to Severus.

"Severus Snape," Sev said with a smile at the funny little boy, "and who are you?" He asked the little girl.

She smiled showing large dimples before hiding behind Hermione's legs.

"This is Nicole," Hermione answered and picked the girl up in her arms, "She's turning five next month."

"Really? I turned _18_ a couple of months ago," Severus said to Nicole, "What day is your birthday?"

Nicole mumbled something but it was muffled due to the fact that she had not lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder.

"It's the 14th," Hermione said.

"Mine is January 9," Sev continued to talk to the Nicole despite her shy reluctance.

"That's Mommy's birthday," Carter spoke up trying to divert the attention to himself, "She's turned really old!!"

Severus laughed before answering, "You shouldn't say that about you mother."

"No, he shouldn't," a dark haired girl said with a touch of laughter coating her voice.

"Lisa," Hermione said warmly as she embraced the girl, "I haven't seen you forever!"

"It has been awhile," Lisa agreed returning Hermione's hug with equal warmth, to Severus she said, "I'm Lisa."

"Severus Snape," he answered nodded his head.

"You're certainly not from Montana; I can tell you that," Lisa laughed.

Severus laughed as well, "My name is rather unusual."

"Unusual?" a masculine voice said from behind, "I'd say it's downright strange."

"Tyler!" the woman at his side reprimanded.

"I was kidding, Elaine," Tyler rolled his eyes before presenting himself to Sev, "Name's Tyler, and this is my fiancée, Elaine Parker."

"You're fiancée?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"As of three days ago," he nodded and kissed Elaine's cheek.

"That's great!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Tyler, "That's really fantastic."

"Glad someone thinks so," Tyler said with a pointed look at his younger sister.

"Hey now, I never said a word against it," Lisa threw up her hands innocently, but to Hermione she whispered, "Except that she's as old as his grandma."

Hermione couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her. She should have though. It was a rude thing to say, plus it wasn't even true. If anything, Elaine looked younger than Tyler. Still, anything could be rendered funny by Lisa's way of speaking.

Tyler threw a sharp glance at Hermione and Lisa before leading his bride-to-be over to his aunt and uncle. Hermione laughed again as they walked away, but soon regained her composure as her _own_ aunt walked towards her.

"I see you've met Tyler's fiancée," Catherine smiled as she hugged her only niece, "She's better once you get to know her."

"I figured so," Hermione answered, "Otherwise Tyler wouldn't have even dated her."

"What about your beau?" she asked and looked over at Severus standing with his hands held neatly behind the back.

"Oh, this is Severus Snape," Hermione said, "Severus, this is my aunt Catherine."

"But everyone around here calls me Cathy," the older lady smiled kindly making her wrinkles more prominent.

"I am very pleased to meet you," Severus said with a bow, "Hermione's told me so much about you."

"Well…" Cathy said slightly taken aback, "I'm… flattered, really."

"That's all part of his charm," Hermione teased and grasped his hand softly, "Flattery is his specialty."

"I only speak what I see as the truth," Severus said as his cheeks reddened ever so slightly.

"He is charming isn't he?" Catherine said with raised eyebrows, "You've got yourself quite a catch there Hermione."

Both Hermione and Severus blushed at her words. Hermione ducked her head in embarrassment and suddenly Severus wished he still had long hair.

"You're all red Mia," Nicole giggled.

"So is Sev," Hermione defended and went redder still.

"Ha-hah, you guys are in _love_," Carter jested, before starting up a little chant, "Mia loves Sev. Mia loves Sev."

"Can I tell you a secret," Hermione whispered trying and failing to overcome her blush.

Carter nodded eagerly.

"Severus loves me back."

"Eww," Carter wrinkled up his nose, "That's gross."

"No, it's _romantic_," Lisa said winking at the still blushing couple.

"Even worse!" Carter said in disgust, "Romance is nasty!"

"Hardly," Severus said and squeezed Hermione's hand, "It's actually quite pleasant."

Carter shuddered, "Ugh you guys are weird."

"No they're nice," Nicole protested and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Nicky," Hermione said.

"Come on little one," Lisa said, picking Nicole up in her arms, "Sev and Mia have to take there stuff inside. You too Carter."

"Aw man," Carter said dejectedly, "But I wanted to stay."

"I thought you didn't like romance?" Lisa asked and smirked when Carter went running, "Works every time."

"Bye Mia," Nicole waved her little hand as Lisa walked towards the house, "Bye Sevie!"

Severus winced at Nicole's name for him. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It's not that bad," she assured him, "No one will notice I promise."

"Sevie is it?" a boy of about 13 teen asked much to Severus's dismay.

"No it's Severus," he corrected, "Severus Snape."

"Oh," the boy said slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that. I should know better than to trust what Nicky says."

"That's alright," Severus said, "Just stick to Sev in the future."

"I'm Josh by the way," he added, "The middle child exactly."

"I'm an only child myself," Severus told him.

"Just like Mia," Josh said with a nod.

"Yeah," Severus answered and wrapped his arm around Hermione, "Just like Mia."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Alright I have some news for you. Some is bad and some… I don't know if it's good or bad. _

_Bad news first: My plan to not update and then have a build up of chapters to have steady updates didn't work. This chapter was much longer and took more time than I planned. I was unable to finish any others. However I hope that because it is nearly as long as what I used to write, you will forgive me. I'll try to update some time next week, but if not I'm sorry. _

_The maybe bad news/maybe good goes next: Because this chapter was longer than I expected, there will be probably more Easter chapters than I said originally. We'll see though._

_Oh yeah, and in the seventh chapter I said Sev was in sixth year but doing some seventh year classes. I changed my mind but I probably won't change the chapter. He is in seventh year taking seventh year classes, but Lena/Speartail is in sixth year taking some seventh year classes. _

_That's all folks. Thanks for reading, and pretty please review!!!_


	31. Chapter 31: Falling into Place

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Welcome back my friends! I'm terribly sorry about the slow updates!!! Oh by the way, I've made changes to last chapter, but they aren't very important for the most part. The one notable change is I corrected the mistake I made as far as Sev's birthday goes. _

_Anyway, this chapter is more of Easter vacation. Today would be Saturday, April 11. Most of it's just fun, but there's a little bit more of a serious note towards the end._

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Falling into Place**

"Out of the kitchen you two," Victoria granger said impatiently, " Cathy and I have work to do unlike some of you."

"Alright, alright," Hermione groaned and got up off the table bench, pulling Sev along with her, "We're going."

"Don't get into trouble," Vicky added.

"Mum, I'm nineteen! I'm hardly going to get into trouble," Hermione scowled.

She snorted, "Mitch and your father get into plenty of trouble and they're decades older."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Granger," Severus cut in smoothly, "I'll keep her line."

"Now what did I tell you to call me young man?" Vicky reproached him.

"Right, it's Vicky."

"There's a good boy," Victoria smiled and made shooing motions with her hands, "Off you get now."

"See you later Mum," Hermione called over her shoulder as she and Sev left.

"Be back in time for supper," Vicky called back before the screen door shut leaving her alone with a pile of dirty dishes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Laughter rang out as Carter chased after the raggedy body of fur that was his dog. Sev waited by the tub full of water ready to hold down the dog as soon as it was caught. Nicky stood with shampoo and brush ready, giggling as Carter tripped yet again. Finally Hermione left Severus's side to help Carter catch the dog.

"Get 'em Mia!" Nicole cried happily and jumped up and down.

"I gotcha now, Georgie!" Hermione shouted and grasped Georgie's collar tightly.

"Throw him in the water!" Carter yelled and bounded after Hermione and the dog.

Sev met Hermione part way and lifted up the yipping dog into his arms. He threw Georgie into the soapy water and slopped the water all over him.

"Georgie's getting a bath!!" Nicole shrieked with delight and began squirting the shampoo into the dog's thick fur.

"Don't get it in his eyes," Severus directed while struggling to keep Georgie in the tub.

"I won't," she replied and patted the dog's head, "Don't worry Georgie. You're safe with me."

Georgie barked before breaking Severus's hold on him. He leaped out of the water, splashing Sev and Nicole.

"Ah man," Carter said as Georgie shook the water from his coat, spraying both carter and Hermione.

"Naughty Georgie," Nicole scolded in her childish way and looked down her nose at him.

"He's not naughty," Carter protested, "He's just scared of water like a cat."

Hermione laughed and then a sudden idea flew to her mind. She grinned mischievously and sidled up to Severus.

"Say, Sev," She started, "Did being a cat leave you with a fear of water?"

"I can't say that I've noticed such a fear," Severus replied not noticing Hermione's sly smile.

"Well maybe we should find out!" Hermione cried splashing water into Sev's stunned face.

Severus wiped his face off before smirking at her, "Do you know what this means, sweetheart?"

Hermione took a step back and feigned innocence, "No, dear. What does it mean?"

"War!" Severus shouted and lifted the garden hose out of the bucket, "Prepare for the soaking of your life Miss. Granger!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cathy watched from the kitchen window as Nicole, Carter, Hermione, and Severus had a full-fledged water fight on the lawn. She smiled as Nicole splashed tiny handfuls of water at Severus while he chased Hermione around with the hose. Carter grabbed an empty flower pot and filled it with water before splashing it on Hermione.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Vicky commented coming up behind her sister-in-law.

"Yes," Cathy answered smiling again, "Those kids love Hermione, and it would seem they're rather fond of Sev now too."

"I think everyone's fond of Sev," Vicky said with a giggle, "Hermione most of all."

"I'll bet she is," Catherine laughed, "He is a very nice young man."

"Yeah," she responded smiling faintly, "He's good for Hermione. Sometimes I wonder what we'll do when they leave each other."

"Do you really think they'll split up in the end?" Cathy said in surprised voice.

"I sometimes fantasize about Sev marring her, but… This is only her about her second boyfriend?" Vicky said sadly, "I can't let myself hope, especially not with Hermione's illness."

"They seem very much in love though," Cathy said with a thoughtful tone, "I wouldn't be surprised if they do marry?"

"Wouldn't you?" Vicky asked with a frown. Maybe things would work out after all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night after Severus and Hermione had returned from their horse ride together, Severus sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish showering. He ran a hand through his wet hair and thought about the day's events. Even after just one day he already felt a deep sense of security while amongst this family. It seemed strange but he felt as if he loved them already. He knew without a doubt that this was the kind of family he wanted to be in.

Hermione stumbled into the room then, barely supporting her own weight. Her face was pale and drawn and she trembled as she struggled to even walk.

"Hermione!" Sev cried in dismay, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" she managed to whisper, "It's my illness. I tend to get tired… but it's never… this bad."

"What should I do?" Severus asked worriedly, "Do you want me to floo Madame Pomphrey or St. Mungos?"

"No," Hermione answered, "There's nothing they can do… I have to ride it out."

Severus crossed the room and lifted Hermione up into his strong arms without any trouble. He carried her to her bed where he laid her gently before kissing her forehead.

"I wish I could do something, anything," Sev murmured and knelt beside the bed.

"Sing," Hermione said quietly, "Sing me to sleep."

If Severus was surprised he didn't show it as he softly began to sing their traditional song of Edelweiss. He softly stroked her hair, while her eyelids slid shut. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly. He rose and pulled the covers overtop of her before kissing her.

"Goodnight, my angel," Severus whispered.

He turned to go, and was surprised to find Hermione's parents standing in the doorway. They looked on quietly and Dan wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Dan, Vicky," Severus said in a slightly stunned tone, "I didn't realize you were here.

The older couple said nothing for a few moments before Vicky spoke up in a voice that was filled with a whirlwind of emotions, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Severus replied sincerely.

Vicky nodded and a small smile graced her lips. She started into the room and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I can see that you do. It seems strange to think that Hermione is old enough to truly be in love, but she is," Victoria smiled again and wiped at the tears that started to brim, "I don't think she could have chosen anyone better than you."

"Thank you," Severus said with a dip of his head, "I know she brings out the best in me, and I hope I do the same for her."

"You do," Dan said, speaking for the first time, "Come with me, there's something Mitch and I would like to show you."

Severus was bewildered but he nodded his head. He followed Daniel out of the room, but not before he stopped to throw a last look at Hermione slumbering peacefully as her mother turned out the light. Things seemed to be falling into place. Maybe he would be able to finally carry out his plan tomorrow. Maybe.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_So what did you guys think of the chapter that took me so very long to write? Once again I apologize for the long wait. I wrote differently originally but then I changed my mind and rewrote the entire chapter and that's on of the reasons why it took me so long to update. _

_Also if any of you are interested, I wrote two one-shots recently. One is called _Happy Birthday,_ and the other is called _Masquerade. 

_Thanks so much everyone!!!!_


	32. Chapter 32: Rings

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Okay let's get this party started!!! I have some fun stuff up my sleeves today, or rather up Sev's sleeves! :-) Today is Sunday the 12 (Easter Sunday) I thought about posting on Easter for fun, but I didn't have it done on time.  
__Just so you know, at one point in time in this chapter, Sev and Hermione have a discussion about God and religion. If you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff you may want to skip that part.  
__I hope you like it!_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Rings**

The Granger family gathered in the living room after a hearty Easter Feast. Daniel sat on the couch reading a newspaper while his wife slumbered peacefully on his shoulder. Catherine sat on the smaller couch with Nicole nestled in her arms and Carter leaned on her legs. Josh was in the corner with his nose stuck in a book. Lisa was sprawled out on the floor and she hummed to her father's piano playing. Sev lay with his head in Hermione's lap letting her play with his hair that was starting to grow out. The only ones missing were Tyler and Elaine who were at the latter's house for the day.

"Why don't you sing, sweetie," Cathy said to Lisa, "You and Hermione can sing a duet."

"How about you sing Mom," Lisa said back and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"You know I can't," she replied and frowned slightly at her eldest daughter, "Come on now just one song."

"Fine, but only if Mia sings with me," Lisa gave in reluctantly.

"Sure, I'll sing," Hermione said and smacked Sev's head, "As soon as _Sevie_ moves."

"I'll move when you stop calling me Sevie," he growled as he scooted away from her.

"Thanks hon," Hermione said sweetly and stood.

Severus pulled a face but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"What should I play for you girls?" Mitch asked from his place on the piano bench.

"I don't care. This wasn't my idea," Lisa huffed with annoyance.

"It wasn't my idea either," Hermione pointed out, "So I'm certainly not choosing."

"Have Mommy or Sev choose," Carter said sleepily

"I don't have a clue," Severus said hurriedly.

"Oh alright then," Cathy sighed, "I'll choose."

"Okay then," Mitch said, "What should I play, dear?"

"How about the one from Wicked, _For Good_," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mitch approved, "Girls?"

Hermione and Lisa nodded their agreement and went to the stand by the piano as Mitchell pulled out the book. Severus listened as Lisa sang through the first verse, and when Hermione began the next one his face split with a smile of absolute pleasure.

When the song was finished Cathy, Severus, Dan and Mitch all applauded quietly and Nicky smiled in her sleep. Even Josh poked his head out to compliment the girls.

"That was lovely girls," Cathy remarked, "I know you weren't overly excited about doing it, but thanks just the same."

"No problem, Cathy," Hermione said with a warm smile at her aunt, "I don't mind singing in front of family."

"Maybe you don't," Lisa snorted and sat back down on the floor, "But I do."

"You sound very good though," Severus said and rose to put his arm around Hermione.

"He's right," Mitch said, "You've both inherited the Granger family singing voice.

"Family voice?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, Dad and Mitch have amazing voices, and so did their father," Hermione explained, "Their sisters can sing too.

"You have sisters?" Severus inquired turning to Dan and Mitch. Hermione had never mentioned them before.

"Aye," Daniel answered, "Linda is the oldest of us all. She's married and has three sons; there's one that's a little older than you, and she also has twins who are Josh's age. Anna was younger than Mitch and I, but she was killed in a car accident when she was eighteen. Olivia is the youngest, and she's married with a boy just younger than Carter and another baby on the way."

"I hope I can meet them some day," Sev said thoughtfully.

"I imagine you will," Mitch said, "Especially if you…" he stopped abruptly and gave Sev a meaningful look.

"Oh!" Severus said promptly, "That reminds me. Hermione, do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione seemed slightly surprised but she readily complied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Severus and Hermione reached a fence that marked the edge of the lawn and the start of the neighbor's property, Hermione put a hand on Sev's elbow.

"Sev, that's Mr. Hansen's land," she said and caution coated her voice, "He shoots at us if we go on it. He nearly hit me and Lisa when we where 10."

"Well perhaps we could speak with him about it then," Severus responded, ignoring her look of fear.

"Please Severus, don't." she begged him.

"It's okay," he soothed, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing, or rather your father and uncle know what they're doing."

Hermione gave him a quizzical look but upon further questioning could get nothing out of him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who're you?" Mr. Hansen barked as he opened the door after several minutes of Severus's vigorous knocking.

"My name is Severus Snape," he answered, "And this is Hermione Granger."

"A Granger huh?" Hansen actually smiled, "I suppose you're up to the usual mischief of them Grangers."

"Usual mischief?" Hermione asked, perplexed, "I don't--"

"That's right sir, the usual." Severus said cutting across Hermione's words.

"Well you'd best be off then," the man said with a chuckle, "I don't want to be interfering none."

"Thanks," Sev said and nodded politely at him, "Is it the second field to the left and all the way back?"

"You got it kiddo," Hansen said, "Don't worry about finding it once you reach the trees. There's a path."

"Alright, we'll drop by in about an hour to let you know that we've come and gone."

"Sounds good." He said and waved as Severus and Hermione took their leave of him.

The two walked partway through the first field before Hermione said something, "I've never seen him that nice!"

"He tries to hide it I think," Severus answered, "But he's a good man at heart."

"I guess so," Hermione said skeptically.

"He goes to church," he put in helpfully, "We saw him in the back row just today."

"Yeah and only today," Hermione giggled, "He's like my mom; he only goes to church on Christmas and Easter with the occasional Thanksgiving visit."

"Isn't that like pretty much everyone?" Sev asked confusedly.

"I don't know, maybe," Hermione shrugged, "When I'm not in school, my father and I go every Sunday. Mitchell and Catherine do too."

"Do you believe in God, Hermione?" Severus asked. He had never given much thought to religion or to Hermione's religious beliefs, but suddenly it seemed very important.

"I do," Hermione said sincerely, "I look at the world around me and I don't know how there _couldn't_ be a God. I don't know if I truly believe everything I hear in the different churches but I really do believe in God."

As they reached the fence that marked the field edge, Severus sat and thought for a moment, "So do you actually think that God sent down Jesus to die for us?"

"Yes," Hermione said simply, "I wouldn't celebrate Easter otherwise"

"Then you also believe that he rose again?"

"Strange as it seems, I do." She then asked, "What about you Sev? Do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, I guess," he said quietly, "I've never given it much thought. My life never really had room for church or a God, but… I've always felt there was something more to life than just living. And now with the possibility of your… your death I can't help but hope that either God will save you or that you'll live on after this in some kind of heaven where we can be together again."

"I hope so too Sev," Hermione said and squeezed his hand, "Come on now. If I understood you and Hansen correctly we have to go to the end of this field and then into trees where there is some sort of path that leads to some mysterious thing that everyone seems to know about except me."

"Yeah, I think you got the gist of it," Severus grinned, "Let's go."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Severus soon reached the end of the field where there was the beginnings of a small forest. A small dirt path led into the forest and followed the path of a small stream. It wasn't long before the stream emptied into a slow moving river that cut into the heart of the trees.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said in awe, "I can't believe no one ever showed me this before."

"It's a secret," Severus clarified, "Dan and Mitch told me about it. They said the river has a dam in it and it forms a pond not far from here. That's where we're headed."

Hermione nodded and continued to follow after Sev. Soon enough, they found the peaceful pond where ducks paddled happily and a few geese as well. Severus took Hermione over to a tree that hung over the water's edge. They sat on the sturdy branch for a while, letting their feet dangle above the water.

"Oh Sev, look!" Hermione said, gleefully pointing at a nearby tree from which hung a wooden swing.

"Come on," Severus directed, "I'll push you."

Hermione raced over to the swing, a wide smile gracing her features. She laughed a clear and pure sound as Severus pushed her high into the air. She gradually slowed to a stop when Sev provided no more force, and she looked at out the still water as a feeling of rightness flowed within her.

"Severus, right now everything feels perfect," she whispered and hopped lightly from out of the swing, "I'm so happy I could burst."

"I know what you mean," he replied and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish things could always be like this. I wish…oh never mind," she broke off and tried to stop her tears from spilling over.

"Hermione," Severus said softly, "Don't be upset. That's not why I brought you here."

"I know; I'm sorry." Hermione said and found solace in his comforting arms.

"It's okay. Life's been kind of rough on us hasn't it?" he said warmly.

"In some ways," Hermione mused, "But at least we have each other."

"Yes, we do," Severus said, "And that will never change."

They sat in silence, taking comfort in one another's presence. Sev gently kissed her forehead and she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder enjoying the smell of cinnamon that permeated the air around him. She thought about everything that various people had said to today concerning their relationship and their walk in some way, shape or form. All at once a thought struck her that filled her up with so much emotion that she was barely able force them away long enough to speak coherently.

"So, why did you bring me here today?" Hermione asked trying to act casual.

Sev took a deep breath and began to speak, "When I said that this place is a secret, I really did mean it. According to Dan and Mitch ever since the Grangers bought this land every Granger that was ever married or engaged was proposed to in this very spot. They explained everything last night, and asked that if I was really serious about you that I carry on tradition so—"he paused to withdraw a small velvet box from his pocket and then he knelt on one knee before her as he opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring, "Hermione Jean Granger I love you with all my heart, with my very soul. Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Hermione put a hand to her mouth and unbidden tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Even if I die minutes after the wedding would you still want to marry me?" Hermione asked, her throat tight.

"Of course," he said tenderly and water pricked at his eyes.

"Surely you already know the answer?" she teased and laughed through her tears.

"I want to hear you say it," Severus replied and blinking, let the tears fall.

"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, yes and yes."

Severus smiled and pulled the ring from its case. He reached for her leftt hand and was about to slip the ring on her finger when he found that it was already occupied by another ring.

"What's this?" he asked playfully, recognizing the ring he had given her for Valentines Day.

Hermione smiled at the ruby set in the gold band, "It's the ring you gave me on Valentines Day morning. A couple months later I resized it with magic and wore it on my ring finger so others would think it was a promise ring."

A grin spread across Sev's face, "I didn't think you still had it after what happened that night. After all, you gave me the locket back."

Hermione turned her gentle brown gaze on him and brushed a hand through his hair, "I never gave up on you entirely, and I never will."

Severus smiled thankful that he need never worry about Hermione ever leaving him as she did that night not so long ago. He removed the other ring before slipping the diamond ring onto her slender finger. Not knowing what else to do with it he put the gold ring on her other ring finger, before kissing both of her hands.

Sev got to his feet, pulling Hermione to him. He brought his lips to hers and kissed with all the love in the world. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and smiled into his lips.

"I love you Severus Snape," she murmured.

Hermione then pulled him into a kiss so pure and so powerful that (unbeknownst to them) they let off wandless magic which caused a circle of pure white roses to erupt around them in a shining ring, a testament to their everlasting love.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Ah my life is complete; they're engaged!!!!! Well my life won't be quite complete until they're married but whatever. :-) Oh I feel so happy now!!! I'm kind of sad though to because I'm almost done with Hermione and Sev. I don't want to leave them. :-( Boo hoo. However we still have… let's see now… 3-5 chapters plus the epilogue.  
This might be ridiculous but I think it would be cool if I could get three hundred reviews. It's a ways away, but I think you guys could do it, Right? I don't really care either way but like I said, it would be cool.  
Also if you guys want to see what Hermione's engagment ring looks like you can check it out on my Bio. It's a little ways down under my links portion. _


	33. Chapter 33: Striking Deals

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Today in the story is Monday, April 13, also Tuesday the 14__th__, oh and I guess the last bit is on Wednesday the 15th. Sev and Hermione's vacation is drawing to close and they're going to be headed back to school. Severus is also going to be making a few deals throughout the course of today's chapter as is apparent from the title. The question is though; what kind of deals? _

_That's all of the preliminaries I think. Enjoy the update!!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Striking Deals**

"Mum!" Hermione yelled as she and Severus entered the house, "Could you come here?"

"Coming," Victoria replied as she made her way to the front room. She entered the room and her eyes flew from Severus's face to Hermione's and down to their interlocking fingers.

"Mum," Hermione began with a shy smile growing on her face, "Sev and I are engaged."

With a slight squeal, Vicky threw her arms around her daughter and kissed her cheek, "Oh, sweetie! I'm so proud of you; Proud and happy. And you too Severus!" she said with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks as she hugged her future son-in-law.

"What's this?" Dan asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, Daddy," Hermione cried and hugged him tightly, "Severus asked me to marry him, and I said yes!!"

Dan grinned and kissed her forehead tenderly, "That's wonderful, pumpkin. I am happy for you; I really am."

Hermione smiled up at her father as she released her hold on him and went to stand at Severus's side once more. She leaned back against him as he slipped his arms around her. Their love rolled off them in waves, startling Dan and Vicky by the sheer strength of it. Who knew that two people of such a young age could love each other so very much?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione's tired eyes finally fell shut as she rested her head on Sev's shoulder and spread her legs across the rest of the seat. Severus smiled and stroked her hair, hoping she could get some much needed rest on the train ride back to school. Unfortunately, Ginny burst into the compartment.

"Hermione!" she cried sitting down across from her friend, "Harry just told me about the engagement!!! I can't believe it! That's great! Maybe you could get married the same time as Harry and me. We could have a double wedding at the end of next summer. What do you think?"

Severus watched Ginny with interest as her words bubbled up from her mouth at an alarmingly rapid pace. He didn't know someone could actually talk that fast without tying her tongue in knots. He couldn't even follow what she saying. Something about a double wedding he thought, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

Apparently Hermione was used to such a pace for she nodded slowly and replied, "Actually Ginny, Sev and I were planning on a wedding this summer. Probably towards the end of June."

"Oh," Ginny said, slightly stunned, "That's rather soon isn't it?"

"In a way it is," Hermione started, "But… but I've never been so sure of anything before. I know deep within my heart, that Severus is who I'm supposed to be with. So I figured, why wait?"

She threw a look at Sev. His normally bright green eyes were soft with understanding. He knew she wasn't ready to tell people about her illness. It was still too soon after her diagnosis for her to be comfortable enough to tell the whole world that she was dying.

Ginny watched the silent exchange between the couple with interest. There was something Hermione wasn't telling her. Ginny sent up a silent prayer that it wasn't anything serious. Instead of prodding Hermione with more questions, Ginny said goodbye and quietly took her leave.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

News of Severus and Hermione's engagement spread like wildfire. Girls of all ages and every house but Slytherin, were constantly bombarding Hermione with various questions such as, "What's it like to find your true love?" and other trite nonsense. Meanwhile, Severus was considered to be a legend to have secured a 'babe' like Hermione.

Despite the chatter and floating rumors, Severus and Hermione were perfectly content. They had spent the rest of Monday evening curled up on the common room couch while playing games with their closet friends, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lena.

Tuesday morning saw them on the astronomy tower discussing life and death and what they wanted to accomplish together before Hermione's illness overcame her.

"If my disease were to disappear, or if I live long enough, I want to raise a family," Hermione said. They had already talked about this before, but now that they were for sure going to be married it seemed like a good idea to discuss it again.

"Naturally," Sev agreed, "Before I messed my entire life up, I always pictured myself with three girls."

Hermione laughed, "I saw myself with five boys."

Severus chuckled as well, "We could always compromise and have four kids; two boys and two girls."

"Four kids would be nice, but I don't think we'd have much control what gender they'll be," Hermione giggled.

"Probably not," he smiled.

"Of course none of this is likely," she said mournfully, "I'll be lucky if I even live to have one child let alone raising four to adulthood."

"Hey, now" he soothed, "don't think of it in that way. It can only make things worse."

Hermione sighed sadly, "I suppose you're right." She leaned into his gentle embrace forcing away the tears. She would not cry yet again over this stupid sickness. She refused to let it gain the upper hand.

Just then, Malfoy burst through the door a wild look on his face. His steely grey eyes shot to Hermione's left hand where he saw exactly what he had feared. He turned his murderous gaze on Severus.

"It's true then, what they've been saying in the halls," Malfoy spat angrily, "You're to be married."

"This summer," Hermione responded quietly almost fearful of the man before her.

Malfoy's next words caught in his throat as he heard her soft voice, "_This_ summer?"

"Yes, would you like to be invited," Severus said, his temper rising, "I'm sure we could—"

"Sev," Hermione cut across him, "Don't."

"No let him finish," Draco snapped, "I want you to hear just how cruel he can be. And I'm even his godson. I bet he never told you that before did he. Well he is, and I can understand him falling in love with you in the first place. I mean, I fell in love with you too, but the fact that he acted on those feelings when he knew perfectly well that I loved you is what the outrage is. He betrayed his own godson for a woman of all things."

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Severus growled getting to his feet, "I never betrayed you; it was the other way around. I watched over you through all those years and in the end you turned on me. As to your other complaint, I never even knew you loved her until that day you kissed her. By that time I was Sev Smith, and no longer your guardian. Not to mention you approached her in such a way as to clearly show how little respect for love you have. You wouldn't even know love if it stared you straight in the eye."

"Shut up!" he screeched, "I refuse to listen to your filthy lies any longer. Know this though, years from now, when you two are snuggled up together with your cute little family, I will make you regret the very day you fell in love with Hermione Granger, and double-crossed Draco Malfoy."

Quick as lightning, Severus grasped Malfoy by the throat and threw him up against the wall, "If you ever threaten me or my family again, I swear to high heaven that I will kill you. No matter if you _are_ my godson, my family comes first," Severus said in a deadly voice.

"You don't have a family nor will you ever, if what my sources says is true," Draco managed to say despite the blocking of his air passage, "You'll be lucky if Granger even lives two days past the wedding."

Severus eyes flashed as a warning of what was about to happen. He drew his wand and was about to deal a potentially fatal when Hermione grasped his arm.

"Let him go," she murmured, "He may be the spawn of the devil and all that is evil, but he is still your godson, and I won't see you sent to Azkaban two months before our wedding."

With a nod, Severus dropped his hand from Malfoy's neck, but kept his wand raised. He stepped back to Hermione's side and glared hatefully at the boy he used to be so fond of.

"I never make empty threats," Severus said, "Nor do I ever break a deal; so I'll make a deal with you right now. If you swear to never harm or threaten either of us again, I promise to never raise a hand against you again."

Draco watched Severus closely, trying to find a way to accept the deal but still be left with a loophole. After a few moments, he hit on it, and in those moments his plans began to formulate. Hiding his sinister smirk deep within, he stretched forth his hand and nodded.

"Alright then, Snape," Malfoy said, "I accept your terms."

Severus grasped the hand of his ex-pupil as Hermione performed the binding spells, "Then we've got a deal."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's all this about, Severus?" Horace Slughorn complained as he entered the hospital wing.

"I'd like to know me'self," said an older wizard with receding gray hair, "I got me a letter yesterday mornin' and I bloody well don't what to make of it."

"That's about the same as me," a jumpy sliver of a woman concurred, "Except that I was flooed."

"Quiet down and maybe I'll tell you," Severus said irately.

"For Pete's sake, Severus, it's three o'clock in the morning," Madame Pomphrey grumbled as she pulled her hair into an extremely messy bun.

"I know, I know, but I had to do this while Hermione was asleep," he explained almost desperately, "I need you all to help me find a cure for her illness. I invited Horace for his extensive knowledge of potions, Mr. Jack Willington and Miss Alyssa Brent because they are survivors of the disease, and Poppy because of her healing abilities. I myself am a potion's master and have a vast amount of knowledge pertaining to brewing, rare and virtually unknown ingredients, and various ways of finding cures. I was involved in the invention of wolfs bane and several other well known potions. Together I think we can find the cure to this deadly sickness. So will you do it?"

"Well I don't know," Alyssa said hesitantly, "My survival and that of Jack's have been examined before with no apparent link. I can't say I have too much hope that we can succeed where others haven't."

"Aye," Jack nodded, "They've been at this for years now with no results. What makes you think you'll do any better?"

"This does," Severus said and pulled Hermione's locket out of his pocket. Opening it, he let the music and several scenes from first his memories and then Hermione's play. After Hermione's were finished he stopped it momentarily, "These next few are what our future together would be like if she were to get well again," he said softly trying to keep his emotions in check.

The first scene was of Hermione cradling a baby in her arms, while Severus looked lovingly over her shoulder. The next showed Hermione and Severus reading to three little children on the couch. Two with jet black hair and one with frizzy brown hair. The next few, showed the family of five having fun at the ranch in Montana, a quiditch match in which Hermione was the ref, and the first child to graduate form Hogwarts. The final picture was on that showed the two girls grown up and married with children of their own, and the boy engaged to a lovely woman while Hermione and Severus watched on proudly.

By the end every single person in the room had tears in their eyes and a new determination filling up their hearts.

"Is this not reason enough to hunt to the very ends of the earth for a cure?" Severus asked through a tightened throat.

Every head in the room nodded in accord. Alyssa spoke for all when she said, "I say we find this cure, and give you both the future you deserve together. And should we fail in finding the cure, may some divine creature, be it God or be it anything else, see fit to bestow her with the same mercy that was shown to Jack and me."

Choruses of agreement rose up from the others, and Severus bowed his head in gratitude. Maybe with the striking of this deal, he could save Hermione's life and in so doing save his own.

**A/N **_I hope you liked it. Oh yeah and by the way, I have a goal to finish this by the end of May so the updates should be pretty quick these next two weeks so that will be good. Well that's all for now folks._


	34. Chapter 34: Bouncing Ideas

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Alright, so I don't have a specific date set for this chapter; just a general one. It's towards the end of the term and today will have some wedding planning going on, also some of Sev and his cure-finding team. _

_Alright so the last few chapters I'm going to dedicate to people who have influenced me or this story. This chapter is dedicated to three of my very good friends as well as two of my cousins, who put up with my crazy brain and mouth. Whenever I get ideas I "bounce" them off my friends for input. They have good advice and always seem generally interested in what I'm working on. As much as they pretend to not like Snape and Hermione pairings I think it's growing on them. So that's the story behind the story for today. _

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Bouncing Ideas**

Severus rested his head against the cold stone wall in frustration. He and the others had been working on a cure for Hermione's disease for weeks now, and still there were no promising results. Every time there was any sort of lead it turned out to be yet another dead end.

"What if we tried throwing in ingredients of food rather than a potion," Alyssa suggested with forced optimism, "What if there was something Jack and I both ate that triggered the recovery?"

"It's possible," Poppy said, trying to keep the doubt from surfacing in her voice, "I suppose we could try that."

Slowly, Severus lifted up his head and opened his eyes to gaze steadily at Slughorn, "What do you think? Could it really work, I mean potions aren't generally brewed with things like bananas or tapioca."

"Generally speaking no," he agreed but his brow furrowed as he combed through his memories, "However, there was a very curious experience that occured a few centuries ago. There was an island in the south pacific that was entirely inhabited wizards. When a horrific epidemic swept through the rest magical world, the little island was completely immune to it due to a special kind of fruit that grew nowhere else. It took three months for the essence of the cure to finally be extracted from the fruit, but when it was the whole wizarding community was saved."

"So you're thinking that me eatin' habits saved me life?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's a wee bit hard to believe, I thinks."

"Maybe," Severus said, "But if it will save Hermione, I'll believe anything."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What if we had it outside by the lakeside?" Hermione suggested to McGonagall as they discussed wedding plans.

"We could do that, or even in the Great Hall if you wanted to," Minerva added.

"You're for sure going to have it at Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione.

She nodded, "It's one of the few things Sev wanted. He's being very good about letting me make all of the decisions, but he was adamant that we have it at the school."

"Albus thought it was a marvelous idea when I told him about it," Minerva said rolling her eyes, "he insists that we take his portrait to the wedding so he can watch too."

"I guess that he's our first person to put on the guest list," Hermione smiled, "I'll even make him an invitation."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to receive it," McGonagall laughed, "He had a thing with invitations when he was still alive. He kept every single one he ever got in a box in his office. I haven't the heart to throw it away. Not when he stands looking on from his portrait. Last time I tried to throw it out, he started crying the old fool."

They all laughed together for a few minutes more, sharing a few more silly stories before they finally got back to the planning. After deciding that the lakeside would be best they moved on to the guest list and invitations.

"My parents are a given as well as my aunt and uncle's family," Hermione directed to Ginny who held a quill in hand and was writing down all the various ideas and plans, "About my other family members we might have to arrange for them to suddenly be too busy to attend. They don't know about magic, so Hogwarts would be impssible to explain to them."

"I'll have someone take there of it," McGonagall promised, "Now who else?"

"You'll have to invite all the DA members," Ginny commented and wrote them all down even as she spoke.

"And all the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix would like to attend I'm sure," Minerva said and Ginny added them as well at a nod from Hermione, "Now about the other students, if you would like we can make it an open invitation so that any of the students who would like to can attend or if you'd rather we can send formal invitations."

Hermione deliberated for a moment, "An open invitation would be great, the only students I'm really close to are all in the DA and will be receiving the formal ones anyway."

"What about Victor Krum?" Ginny asked slyly, "Are you going to send one to him?"

Hermione glared at her before speaking, "I hadn't given it much thought really. He was a good friend though so I might want to invite him in any case."

Ginny snickered as she wrote it down. If Hermione had married her brother, Victor would never have gotten invited because of Ron's serious jealousy problems. She reflected that her friend was much better off marrying Severus.

"Do you know of anyone Severus might like to have attending?" McGonagall asked.

"I asked him and surprisingly he did want a few that I hadn't thought of," Hermione answered smiling at Minerva and Ginny's stunned faces; apparently this was an unexpected thing, "He wanted my aunt and uncle's neighbor, Todd Hansen to come. He also suggested that we invite Inkom, Peter, and Shade of the council of the cats. And... well he didn't actually say this... but I think he would like Narcissa Malfoy to come as well. He used to be good friends with them and since Lucius is in Azkaban..."

Ginny nodded and wrote Narcissa down too, "I think you're right Hermione. I think Sev will really appreciate that."

"I hope so," Hermione said with sincerity and anxiousness.

"Don't worry," Minerva said warmly, "I'm sure he'll be happy that you made the effort."

Hermione smiled thankfully up at her teacher and her friend. She didn't know what she would do without such great people helping her along.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that afternoon, Sev and Hermione lay in the cool grass watching the clouds creeping across the sky like low moving snails. He gently ran his fingers through her soft curls while humming softly to himself. She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet melody. After a while she finally broke the silence.

"Do you realize our wedding is almost here?"

Severus turned to watch her but said nothing for a few moments, "It seems so strange. A year ago I never thought it was possible to be this happy. Now I'm sitting with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can hardly contain my happiness. The prospect of marrying you is so unreal, I feel like you're going to disappear any moment now and I'll be left with the bitter, shell-of-a-man I was before."

Hermione brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek gently before kissing it, "I'm not going to leave you. Surely you know that?"

He smiled at her touch, "I do, but that's part of what amazes me so much. I can hardly believe that you're mine to keep forever and ever."

"I know what you mean," she murmured, "I keep thinking how much the other girls I know are missing out because they don't have you."

Severus laughed at that, "Well I certainly hope you don't intend on sharing me with them."

She grinned and kissed him passionately before pulling away, "I'm too greedy to share you with anyone else. You're far too yummy."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. He was yummy?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night at dinner, Minerva did as Hermione asked and announced their engagement as well as their upcoming wedding at dinner. Of course by that time their engagement was old news, but the wedding... that was some juicy details.

"Attention everyone," she started off, "I have an announcement to make, or rather, Severus and Hermione do. I am sure that most if not all of you already know of their engagement, but tonight I have the pleasure of publicly announcing their wedding that is to be held the twenty-seventh of June. All fourth years and older who are so inclined to attend may do so. School is officially over the 6th of June but if you plan on attending the wedding, you will be allowed to stay at the school for the weeks in between. Should you choose to do so, you will have the privilege to go to the village of Hogsmede whenever you please.

Now if you will continue you on with your nightly routines."

As soon as the words where out of her mouth, the whole school burst with conversation and gossip. The girls all were giggling and asking who was going, what dress would they were and other such things. Hermione and Severus politely answered questions from all around the Gryffindor table. What time was it, who all were being invited, what where her colors, among others.

Hogwarts bubbled with excitement and glee for the next little while. All the rest of that week, people (mainly girls) were constantly approaching Hermione and fueling her with nonsense ideas. Every once in a while they would hit on a plausible idea that Hermione actually took into consideration. The one she considered most seriously was one given by Parvati Patil suggesting what she should get Sev for a wedding gift. It was indeed a most intriguing idea, very intriguing indeed.

**A/N **_Sorry this one was a little short. It also was rather boring, I think. Unless I am mistaken, which I very well may be, the next chapter should be a slight improvement. I can't make any promises though. Just a reminder, I kind of wanted three hundred reviews. So we're 47 away I believe. That means we would need approximately 12 reviews on this chapter as well as on the next two and the epilogue. I hope you guys pull through, but if not... oh well! :-( _

_Anyway, as an outline of the remaining few chapters, the next will be June 26, the day before the wedding. I'm hoping to post it Tuesday or Wednesday of this week, but if not I'll have it Thursday or Friday. The chapter after that is the wedding, which I will be posting, sometime between Thursday and Saturday. The epilogue is obviously the epilogue, and will be posted anytime between Saturday and Wednesday of next week. Hopefully on Saturday since my goal is to finish in May. _

_Thanks for everything you guys! Oh yeah, and if somebody could come up with name for Hermione's disease that would be great!! _


	35. Chapter 35: FairyTale Life

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ Oh I'm so excited for this chapter!!!! Today is June 26__th__ the day before the wedding!! This should be interesting. I hope you like it!! _

_Today's chapter is dedicated to many people. It's dedicated to every author who has ever inspired me in any way. It's also dedicated to my mother who gave me my love of reading. Now she's always worried that I'm stuck in 'a fairy-tale life'. I know my life won't be a fairy tale all the time, but at least I'll always have great books and authors to make my life a little better._

_And I'd also like to throw in a quick thank you to AccioSev for helping me as far as Hermione's sickness goes. She did amazingly well! She also pointed out that in chap. 33 I had put Hermione's engagement ring on her right hand when it should have been her left. I didn't even notice when I posted it but thanks to her I got it cleared up. Kudos to her!!_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Fairy-Tale Life**

"Mum," Hermione said tentatively as she knocked on the open door of the room where her parent's were staying, "Can I come in?"

"Sure sweetie," Victoria said as she finished ticking the sheets in, "What's bothering you?"

"It's not bothering me per say," she replied and sprawled out on the newly made bed despite the look her mother gave her, "I just... is it bad to be nervous about tomorrow?"

"Oh, honey, no," Vicky said soothingly while kissing the top of Hermione's head, "Goodness knows I was nervous in my time. It was like I had stage fright, but... it was different. You're allowed to be nervous. It's big step."

Hermione sighed quietly, "I suppose you're right. I'm so worried that something will trigger one of my attacks again, and I won't be able to go through with the wedding. If the pain comes I'll become Sev's nightmare of the century. Can you imagine what it would be like for him? If your wife was screaming in the middle of your wedding?"

Vicky laughed and wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter, "Trust me, Mia. I don't think Sev will care if you were spouting off curse words during the ceremony, as long as you say 'I do'. His love for you... I've never seen anything like it. It's like... it's almost like a fairy-tale."

Hermione smiled and even chuckled a little, "It many ways it is a fairy tale. I mean if you think about our story and how we ended up together. It seems so incredible and unbelievable, and yet here I am living my own fantasy life. I never want it to end."

"Then don't let it end," Vicky said almost in earnest, "Keep the magic alight in yourself. You 're stronger than you realize."

Hermione sat in the room long after her mother had left to continue with the wedding preparations. Something her mother had said... what if that was the key to surviving her sickness with flying colors? What if it were possible to save herself simply by keeping the flame of life burning within her heart?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think we've got it!!!!" Severus yelled in triumph slapping Slughorn on the back and pulling Madame Pomphrey into a hug, "I really think we've got it!!"

"It would appear that way at least," Alyssa smiled with delight, "Now we just have to test it!"

"Not to be negative," Jack said rather glumly, "But there still be one problem." All the heads turned to face the elderly man, he looked into Sev's eyes and sighed heavily as if he didn't want to break the other man's heart, "Why is me and Alyssa still breathin when we never had no such magic performed on us. It don't make sense."

Severus's face fell momentarily but at the sound of Poppy's voice he looked up with many emotions churning deep within his green eyes, "Well this is a very strange disease. Although its precise name is Bullian-Gard Disease amongst the healers we call it the withering heart syndrome. It makes the afflicted (in this case, Hermione) feel drained and out of sorts. Extreme exhaustion often occurs and every once in a while Hermione experiences very brief but intense pain. It makes her feel as if her whole body is being affected and slowly breaking down, but in reality only her heart is what the sickness attacks.  
Any magic or illness dealing with the heart both metaphorically and literally is a tricky business. What works for one person won't necessarily work for another. Because the heart is the very essence of the human being, it is the hardest to predict and the hardest to heal."

"So the solution we found may work for Hermione?" Severus asked cautiously, afraid to even hope.

"I honestly believe it will," she said with unexpected firmness coating her voice, "If only because of the love you two share. I think the bond you two share and Hermione's strength of mind would be enough to see her through even without the help of magic."

"I hope you're right," Severus said quietly and looked out the window to watch the sun making it's way across the sun, "If not she and I have everything to lose."

"But if we're right, you have everything to gain," Alyssa pointed out. Severus's heart lifted at her words and his soul was singing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All the guests have arrived and the decorations are being taken care of at this very moment," Lena dutifully reported to Minerva, Ginny, Catherine, Vicky and Hermione. She and Ron had reverted to their human form for the week leading up to the wedding as well as the week following.

"That's wonderful," Vicky said with a note of merriment in her tone, "That's another thing we can check off our lists."

"What a relief!" Minerva sighed. She and Mrs. Granger had been the primary organizers for the past few days, "I talked with the house elves and they've got the dinner under control. So that's taken care of."

"And I spoke with Hagrid and got the carriage all arranged," Cathy added and laughed quietly, "I never imagined that a niece of mine would ride off into the sunset with a cart pulled by unicorns."

"Well I certainly never saw myself finding out that my daughter was a witch," Vicky countered and her eyes seemed to grow far away, "It seems so long ago when that happened. She was so young and innocent, and now here she is about to go and get married on me. It's unreal how fast the time has passed."

"Oh please Mother. Don't get all weepy on me yet," Hermione teased, "It's not even the wedding day yet."

"It's close enough," she sniffled and then grinned at her daughter, "No worries. I was just pulling your leg."

"If it were my mother she would have been bawling long before now," Ginny joked, and Hermione laughed along. How true that was.

The last minute wedding plans progressed quite nicely over the next few hours and the collection of girls and women alike shared stories of all kinds during the course of the evening. Later that night, they were working out some last minute things when the door creaked open and Sev poked his head around the door as if he were afraid the women would bite his head off.

"Could I steal Hermione for a while?" he asked rather anxiously; it was clear there was something on his mind.

"You can have her as long as you want, lover boy," Ginny kidded with a smirk on her face, "Not long now until you can take her without permission. Excited eh?"

"Yes, actually. That would be why I proposed." Severus said dryly with a smile playing at his lips, but he stubbornly kept it at bay until his next words, "I wanted to be rid of all you gossiping women who turn Hermione to the dark side."

"They do have cookies though," Hermione said while struggling to keep a serious face.

"Maybe but do they have your very favorite kind of cookies in the world? White Chocolate Macadamia nut without the nuts?"

"Nope," she chirped, "I guess I'm coming with you."

"I thought as much!" he said smugly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione rested her arms on the railing of the astronomy tower as the sun set with magnificent shades of orange and pink swirling in the sky after having finished off her cookies Sev had brought her. Severus came to stand behind her and laid a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look up at him with love.

"You look simply beautiful tonight," He said drawing her into his arms.

"Why thank you," she replied, "You look nice yourself."

"I did my best."

She smiled and snuggled into his chest. His cinnamon scent wrapped around her like a cloud carrying her off in its brilliance. She shivered as he rubbed her back and kissed her soft hair. He was so good at what he did. It was amazingly diverting.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" she asked though it was slightly muffled as she hadn't yet lifted up her head.

"Once or twice," he answered and tipped her chin up, "Did I ever tell you that you're my life and the very air that I breathe?"

She pulled back just slightly to grin at him, "Not quite in those words, but I get the idea."

"Good," he said before they sank back into a blissful silence.

After a few moments Hermione spoke, "I finally got you a wedding present."

"You didn't need to," Severus reproached in what was supposed to be a stern voice but ended up as a tender whisper, "You're giving me yourself. What more would I need?"

"You need this," Hermione answered and slipped a small brown package into his hand.

He prodded the gift trying to determine what it was, "Should I open it now or later?"

"I suppose you could open it now," she said but her voice betrayed her.

"You'd rather me open it later though."

"Yeah, I was thinking you could open it tomorrow," Hermione said with a shrug, "But you could open it now if you'd like."

"I'll wait," Sev grinned, "All the best things in life come when we wait."

"Then it's settled."

"Yes, except," he smiled softly, "Except I have yet to give you your gift."

"Oh, Sev. Forget—"

"No, let me finish," he interrupted, "I thought long and hard about what to get you. I thought of pretty much everything, but in the end I decided to give you... well, you. With the help of Slughorn, Madame Pomphrey, and the two survivors of the Bullian-Gard Disease, I found a cure for your illness."

Hermione gasped in surprise and took a step back. Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief even as a smile of wonderment spread across her face.

"Tomorrow our wedding ceremony will be unlike any you have ever attended before. Instead of the muggle or the wizard ceremony, we will be participating in one that will bind us together more fully and at the same time, hopefully cure you. Do you want to go through with it?"

Hermione couldn't speak through her tears and sheer joy. She merely nodded. After all this time and all that had happened to them, she and Sev finally had the promise of a lifetime together. All her childhood dreams of a family were suddenly realities once more. Of all the gifts he could have given her, this was the best one of all.

Severus smiled in return, but instead of saying something more he lowered his lips to meet hers in a gentle kiss. She was intoxicating. Everything about her drew him to her. He brushed away the curls that had fallen in her eyes. He gazed into the deep pools of light the housed love for him, and him alone. As she looked back into his own shining eyes, it finally hit him that they really would live happily ever after. Hard times would come and yes, they would have their fare share of fights. Sev smiled though, knowing that in the end he would still love Hermione and she would still be in his arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely loved this chapter. I loved writing it just because it was so mushy and fun. It flowed a lot easier than the last chapter in any case. Having those two together makes me smile. _

_Just as a side note, in chapters 26 and 27 I mentioned briefly what a wizard wedding would be like. Due to the change in their wedding plans the ceremony has changed and I don't know that I'll include that part. We'll just have to see I guess._

_Also I know I wanted three hundred reviews but I don't think we'll be getting there anytime soon so I guess we can just forget about that. :-) That's alright. I seriously don't care one way or another. I'm just glad anyone reads this at all._

_That's all for today folks!_


	36. Chapter 36: Dare to Dream

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ I'm dedicating this chapter to my older sister who got home from Argentina a little while ago. She is a great influence and has encouraged me to do what I love best, writing. She has a saying, "Dare to Dream". So that's the story behind the story for the day. Now on to the chapter description._

_Welcome one and all to the wedding of Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Tobias Snape. On your right and left is the preparation, and dead ahead we have the ceremony. In the distance you can see the fantastic party and reception, and scattered all throughout are a mixture of emotions but mostly romance. Keep your arms and legs in the car at all times except when you review!_

_Oh and I'm sorry about any horrible mistakes. I was rather tired and out of sorts when I was doing this. I was also in a hurry so I didn't have time to check it over very thoroughly. Sorry! :-)_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Dare to Dream**

Hermione woke up early on the morning of the 27th just as she always did, but his time something felt different. Instead of the calm peaceful feeling that accompanied her on most mornings, there was a growing knot of nervous excitement twisting at her stomach. Today was the day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus quietly looked out the window of the boys' dormitories. The sky was filled with the gray light of dawn and a flock of birds flew lazily through the air. The atmosphere was light and serene, yet there was a stirring in his heart, a feeling so strong and beautiful that he could hardly contain it. Soon he wouldn't have to face the world alone anymore.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione fluttered around the Room of Requirement nervously, her hand flying self consciously over her slip. Behind a curtain, she could hear Cathy and Minerva adding the last few stitches to her dress. Victoria was adding the last few touches to the bouquet of white and pink flowers, while Ginny cast a freshening spell on it.

"How much longer?" Hermione asked.

"Just a few more minutes, love," Vicky said consolingly, "These things take time."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

After another ten minutes of pacing on Hermione's part McGonagall finally emerged from behind a curtain. She threw a smile at her former pupil and stood to the side to let Catherine out. Cathy came out bearing a flowing white dress in her arms. Hermione let out a gasp and fingered the delicate fabric.

"It's gorgeous1" she cried and threw her arms around her aunt, "Thank you!! I absolutely love it!! And thanks so much prof—Minerva."

"It was nothing, dear," Minerva replied returning Hermione's warm embrace, "I'm just glad you've found each other."

"So am I," Hermione said with a grin.

"Now let's get this dress on you so we can send you off to the wedding with clothes on you," Cathy suggested with a laugh.

Hermione nodded and the next little while was full of messing with dress and adjusted the hem.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hold still!" Crookshanks reproached in his human form.

Severus tugged at his collar glaring slightly at his friend, "How am I supposed to hold still. My nerves are going crazy! My heart is pounding in anticipation. And added on top of that is Hermione's disease. We're basing all our hopes on a very theoretical thing. There's still an overwhelming chance that she won't be healed."

"Look on the bright side of things," Harry said as he threw the suit coat at Sev, "You're getting married!"

Severus smiled widely and said in a quiet almost dreamy voice, "Yes, I'm getting married."

Crookshanks threw a look at Harry who rolled his eyes. One thought ran through both of their minds: What a lovesick puppy! Suddenly a knock came at the door, and without waiting for a reply Ron burst in.

"She's ready," He said breathlessly, "you're supposed to be outside in five minutes."

Sev paled slightly but took a deep breath, "I'll be there."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked looking Hermione steadily in the eye.

Hermione nodded as she said, "I've been ready for months now."

Ginny smiled and hugged her fiercely; trying not to muss up her dress, "Then let's go," she whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Severus stood at the lakeside next to Remus Lupin who was providing the binding ceremony. Harry stood on his other side acting as the best man. Crookshanks sat in the front row with Hermione's family, Ron, Lena Minerva, and Albus's portrait. He could see the faculty sitting sporadically throughout the benches, as well as many of the student's. In the back he even thought he saw a shock of platinum blonde hair. He couldn't be sure though for at that moment, Lisa and Ginny stepped out of the big white tent and onto the aisle signaling that the bride was soon to come.

After what seemed like hours, Ginny and Lena finally reached the front, and Dan came out of the tent with the most beautiful woman Severus had ever seen on his arm. She was wearing all white except for the delicate pink sash around her waist. Her soft brown locks were curled expertly and she had a ring of miniture white flowers circling her head. She looked like an angel.

As they reached the front, Daniel left his daughter's side and sat down. Ginny, Lisa, and Harry followed his lead and took their seats. Before Ginny sat down, Hermione handed her the bouquet of light pink and white flowers. She turned to Severus a small almost shy smile on her shining face. Sev reached for her hand and grasped it in his before they turned to face Lupin. He smiled at them and spread his arms wide.

"I think it is apparent to everyone, the love this couple shares," Remus said and he could see nods of agreement spreading like a wave through the crowd, "I also think that we all agree on one thing; they deserve each other and deserve a long and happy life. However, complications have put Hermione Granger into a position that could end their happiness. She has been struck with a terminal illness known as the Bullian-Gard Disease. It attacks her heart and slowly wears her down. Because of this, we will proceed with a non-traditional ceremony."

He paused to let the gasps and whispers circulate. No one had seen this coming, no one except perhaps the young man in the very back row.

"Because we don't want to risk the ceremony not working, we would like to avoid any interruptions," he continued, "So I will ask you now, are there any objections to the union of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked across the crowd to the last bench where she had seen Draco Malfoy solemnly sitting. Though his eyes were sad and his face drawn, he said nothing as he stared straight ahead. Severus soon saw where Hermione's eyes had been drawn to and his eyes met that of his godson's. The flinty grey eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly and Draco mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' Severus was taken aback but he nodded and let his own hard eyes soften as well.

"Good," Lupin said, "Let us begin then. Hermione, Severus, will you step forward?" they complied and he went on, "Face each other and hold one another's hands."

Hermione faced Sev and saw her own fear, hope and love reflected in his eyes. She felt her hand move to take his as if from a dream. Lupin touched his wand to their clasped hands and said some incomprehensible words. A flash of light shot from his wands and twined around their arms and around their chests to enter their hearts.

Immediately, Severus could feel Hermione's quickened pulse as well as his own. He could sense her tangled emotions and if he strained he could almost catch a whisper of her thoughts. Hermione, too, felt the connection and felt her heart swell to be in contact with his.

"I imagine that by now you can feel the link between your hearts and by extension, your very souls. Should you choose to continue with the ceremony, this bond will be forged forevermore, and will be irreversible. It is likely to grow even stronger after this point," Lupin explained, "There are many risks and this has never been tested so fully before. I leave this choice up to the two of you."

Severus nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand. She returned the pressure and locked eyes with him. As deep brown met startling green, each felt the skip of the other's heart.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, promise to use this bond for good and never use it to harm Hermione Jean Granger or others? Do you swear to support Hermione as needed and even lend your strength when her health gives out at times?"

"Yes to all of the above," Severus answered never looking away from Hermione's melted chocolate eyes.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to use this bond for good and never use it to harm Severus Tobias Snape or others? Do you swear to support Severus as needed and even lend your strength when his health gives out times?"

Hermione paused for a moment thinking over the words Remus had spoken twice now. So this was the cure. Severus would strengthen her through the link, and she would steal his life supply from him. It didn't seem right. What if they both died as a result? Or what if she took all of his life away from him and he died because of her... The very thought frightened her. But if she were to give up now, everything she and Sev had gone through would have been in vain. Sometimes you had to take a risk in life, base things purely on chance. Then again, was it really based purely on chance? She trusted Sev. She knew he would never do anything to harm her. If he thought this would work, then she would believe in him and believe in their future, the future that up until a few days ago had been a dream. She took a chance and dared to dream.

"Yes, with all my heart," Hermione answered at long last and she could feel Severus let out a silent sigh of relief through their connection.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife and bonded from now on," Remus said.

He pulled his wand on away, but the light continued to shine all around Hermione and Sev's bodies. Slowly it sunk within their skin into their veins. To the naked eye it could no longer been seen, but they could still feel it streaming through their blood sealing their love.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That evening at the reception Hermione and Severus stood in a flowered archway greeting their guests and receiving congratulations. Countless people passed through, some gave hugs others a firm handshake. A few merely nodded as the spoke with couple. As the line shortened, it became clear who would be the last guest to go through.

"I must admit I was surprised to see you there," Severus confessed when Draco approached.

"To be honest so was I," he replied in a voice much quieter than his normal arrogant tones, "But I treasure the friendship we once shared. And Hermione... well it wouldn't help anything to say I still love you."

"I appreciate you coming," Hermione said and hugged him at a nod of approval from Sev, "You and your mother."

Severus threw a look at Hermione. He wondered if she had something to do with Narcissa attending. It had been nice to see the wife of his one-time best friend. In some ways it had made him appreciate Harry and his other new companions more.

"I guess I'll see you guys around," Draco said with nonchalant shrug.

"I'm sure you will," Severus said and smiled warmly. When he pulled the boy into an embrace he could feel something different though. It was not like their few hugs before. They were both on edge and it was clear that neither trusted each other fully.

As Draco walked away, he scowled inwardly. As much as he hated it, he had to act as if he were sorry and wished to be their friends. Getting in the inside circle was the only possible way he could ever get revenge on them. Just a few more years of faking friendship and building trust, then he would have the last say. And Severus and Hermione's little fairy-tale would come crashing down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Severus arrived in Venice just before ten o'clock that night. They were tired and frustrated by the time they reached the hotel, but when they entered the honeymoon suite all of that seemed to simply lift off their shoulders. After a soak in the luxurious bath, Severus pulled out the package Hermione had given him the day before.

"Is now a good time?" he asked tearing at the end of the paper a little.

With smiled she said, "Now would be a wonderful time."

Severus slowly opened it, taking care not to rip the paper. He slid the paper off to reveal a book with one of their engagement pictures on the front binding. Severus was kissing the top of her head and her eyes were close serenely. He opened to the first page and read a little of the writing. Flipping to a couple more his eyes widened.

"It's a journal of us!" he said in pleased shock.

"I wrote down our story and put in several of the memories we have in the locket. I left more pages at the end to write the rest of our story as we grow old together," she said rather nervously, "I hope you like it."

"Like it?" Sev said incredulously while tears pricked at his eyes, "It's the best gift you could possibly have given me. I love it, almost as much as I love you."

She smiled with love shining in her eyes as she felt his words rather than heard it. She tenderly caressed his face and kissed his cheek warmly.

"I was thinking we could add to our story tonight," Hermione said in a sly voice.

"Let the dream begin," Severus said in silky voice and pulled her to him, kissing her with everything he had.

And they lived happily ever after.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N **_Oh my goodness gracious!!!! I can't believe it!!! They're married and I finished the last chapter before the epilogue!!!! Which means I accomplished my goal of finishing the actual story before the end of May and I finally put them together for good!!!! I'm in a state of euphoria right now. I just can't get over how far I've come as writer (I've never written more than 32 pages in my life.) I'm also amazed at how far my characters have come!!_

_What did you guys think of the cure? Did you like it? Was it over the top? Also anyone who wants to see Hermione's dress and bouquet can check it out in my Bio. It's under the links section. _

_See you guys in a little bit for the finale! And when I post the epilogue I'll have a special announcement so you'll also have that to look forward to!_


	37. Epilogue: Bright Future

**The Beauty and the Beast Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING; I MERELY ENTERTAIN MYSELF IN J.K. ROWLING'S WORLD.

**A/N**_ I'm so sad, yet happy. Today is the very last post for BBE it's been a long road but a good one. I've had so much fun and I hope you have too! Obviously this will be fairly short. It's just a glimpse into the lives that Hermione and Sev lead after BBE. I hope you like it!!  
__Sorry that's it's taken me awhile. I actually finished it on Sunday the 31__st__ of May, but I was busy with things and then we went to Las Vegas. I never actually had the time to post but it's here now, right?  
__Today's chapter is dedicated to all my great reviewers. Whether they're like debjunk and notwritten who have been constant reviewers from the start, or like JellyTot-x who's been faithful since she started part way through, or like many of you others who have reviewed sporadically throughout, I still appreciate every review I've ever gotten. In many ways you guys are the reason Hermione and Sev came as far as they did! :-) Thanks for giving them and me a "bright future." And also a huge shout out to SheriLovinglecter who was kind enough to go back and leave a review for almost every chapter despite having read them previously just so that I could get to 300. Thank you to her and everyone else a million times over!!!!_

**Epilogue**

**Bright Future**

Hermione woke up to the tiny warm hands of her two year old son, Severus Crookshanks Snape, prodding her gently, and tugging at the covers. She slowly blinked open her eyes to see his dark black hair and soft brown eyes.

"Mommy," he called in his high pitched voice, "Mommy come see!"

"'Morning Sevie," Hermione said blearily.

"Junior!" Severus said from the kitchen, "Didn't I tell you to let your mother rest?"

He grinned sheepishly up at his mother, "Oops,"

"Come on now," Sev said entering the doorway, "Help me with lunch why don't you?"

"Go on Rus," Hermione said brushing the back of his head tenderly, "Help your father."

"But come see!" he cried gleefully, "Teddy is here!"

She looked quickly up at Severus sensing through their much strengthened connection that their son was indeed correct. She could also tell he felt guilty for not waking her, but she sensed he did it because he loved her. Ever since Alli was born, she had been missing out on sleep, and needed the rest. Even as she discovered all this, she could feel strength pour into her, courtesy of Severus. She smiled at him gratefully as she rose from the bed.

"I guess I should go greet our guests," Hermione said and grasped Rus's hand in hers.

"I'll finish making lunch," Severus offered, "And Alli was asleep in the front room last I saw.

"Thanks, love," she said and kissed his cheek as she slipped past him in the hall.

"No problem," he replied and ruffled Rus's hair.

Hermione walked into the front room grinning as Rus sprinted over to Teddy Lupin who was now four years old. The boys proceeded to wrestle together on the floor. Hermione cast one anxious glance to the car-seat/carrier in the corner where Alli lay sleeping. Seeing that the baby girl was in no danger from the careening boys she turned her attention to Remus Lupin who sat respectfully on the couch.

"How was America?" she asked conversationally.

Remus smiled as he answered, "It was great. Teddy really loved it. There were so many people to change his features to look like. He was fascinated."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sure he was. I can't imagine what a handful Rus would be if he were a Metamorphmagus."

"Trust me, you don't want to," he said with a chuckle.

They continued to talk of generally unimportant matters until Alli began to stir. When she started to fuss and cry, Hermione rolled her eyes at Remus and started over to her daughter. Teddy beat her though.

"It's a baby!" he exclaimed in surprise when he caught sight of Alli's chubby face.

"What else would it be?" Severus asked having finished making lunch in the kitchen.

"I don't know... it's a baby," he repeated. He tentatively stuck his finger in the carrier. Alli wrapped her tiny fingers around his and cooed softly. He giggled a little and eyed the little fingers with curiosity.

"She must like you," Severus said, coming to stand behind Hermione and look at the two children with amusement.

"She doesn't like me," Rus boasted but Alli smiled her toothless grin when he stood next to Teddy.

"Be careful, Ted," Remus said, still seated on the couch.

"I won't hurt her," Teddy promised and turned around to look at Severus and Hermione, "What's her name?"

Severus looked lovingly upon his wife and then upon his daughter and Teddy. He could feel that Hermione was already harboring the same thoughts as he. The young metamorphmagus and the gurgling baby girl he could call his own might very well have a bright future before them.

Those exact thoughts swirled through Hermione's head as she answered, "Her name is Edelweiss, Edelweiss Alli Snape."

**The End**

**A/N **_It's the end folks!!!! 146 computer pages, about 65,000 words, 36 chapters and an epilogue later we've reached the end!!! So now on to the announcement which I'm sure you've all guessed by now... drum roll please... I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!!!!! I'm very excited although you may not be!! :-) I hope you are though. Actually I think there will be more than a sequel. I'll probably end up writing a story for each of their four children: Severus Crookshanks Snape (Rus), Edelweiss Alli Snape (Alli), Anthony Albus Snape (I haven't decided between Anthon and Tony), and finally Amelia Minerva Snape (Amy). The first one will probably be called _Of Magic and Mermaids_, but the title is subject to change. Keep your eyes peeled for that!!  
Thanks again for everything!!!! You guys are absolutely amazing!!!!! Hugs to everyone!!!! :-)_


End file.
